THE LAST WEAPON: The Out of True Secret
by Koni-chan
Summary: La sixième année d'Harry débute mal, très mal. Tout s'enchaine autour de Voldemort, tout change, même Harry. Le mal va étendre son règne le plus loin possible. Chapitre 12, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny, se préparent pour les batailles à venir...
1. Ashes of Dream

**THE LAST WEAPON****:**

**The ****Out of True Secret**

Auteur: Koni-chan

Genre: Drame, fantastique, aventure, shonen-aï (l'auteur n'a put pas résisté)

Disclaimers : Harry Potter, le monde magique et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sont à moi, Thaddée Jedusor, Albertine Miken, Pierre Placide, Mr Jones, Mr Koundown, Aeson Houvil, ainsi que les autres personnages OC que je citerais si j'en introduit de nouveaux.

**Nous voici dans le second cycle de ma fiction. Je signale aux nouveaux lecteurs qu'il n'est pas indispensable d'avoir lu le premier cycle. C'est à partir d'ici que je vais laisser Rowling de côté et vous offrir ma version du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Thaddée n'en n'est plus le personnage principal, donc les anti-OC seront aux anges. En réalité, chacun aura un rôle clé à jouer, et les points de vue varieront sans cesse.**

**Ce second cycle est bien plus tragique que le précédent. En réalité, je vais pouvoir reprendre mon style d'écriture habituel, et si vous avez déjà été sur mon blog, le changement vous sautera aux yeux. En attendant…**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span>01 : Ashes of Dream (Nier)<span>

_« Ne sois pas aussi cynique. Rien n'arrive par hasard. Tu ne crois pas qu'une décision de ta part puisse changer les choses ? Alors, laisse-moi t'expliquer comment ça se passe avec les cadavres, et dis toi que tu as de la chance, dis-toi que tu n'iras jamais au Vietnam, dis-toi que tu ne seras jamais obligé de faire ce que je fais ! »_

_John Irving._

Harry venait d'arriver au Terrier. Madame Weasley lui conseilla de se mettre au lit dés qu'il eut fini de manger. Il monta en baillant les marches de la maison, souhaitant une bonne nuit à Molly Weasley et Albus Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les pas du jeune homme, Dumbledore se tourna vers la femme de la maison. C'était un vieil homme aux yeux bleus qui démentaient son âge. Il avait une longue barbe grise, il était grand, maigre, et l'une de ses mains était noircie, comme morte. En comparaison, Molly était rousse, petite, un peu rondelette, et son visage exprimait toujours la bienveillance.

-Comment va votre petite pensionnaire ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton à la fois amusé et sérieux.

-Un peu mieux depuis qu'Hermione est là, répondit Molly. Vous aviez raison.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il avait presque toujours raison.

-Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'Harry ne semble pas au courant, poursuivit la sorcière d'un ton menaçant.

-J'avoue que je ne trouvais pas le moyen de le lui dire. Il la tient en partie pour responsable de la mort de Sirius. En même temps, il est toujours sous le choc d'avoir appris la véritable identité de Thaddée.

-N'importe quel enfant normalement constitué serait sous le choc ! s'exclama Molly. Pensez-vous !

-Moins fort, ma chérie, dit une autre voix.

Monsieur Weasley revenait des toilettes. C'était un homme roux, le mari de Madame Weasley, grand, les cheveux grisonnant un peu, les yeux plissés par des pattes d'oies rieuses sous des lunettes à écailles vertes.

-Harry est partit se coucher, rétorqua Molly.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas la peine de réveiller toute la maisonnée.

Le regard de Molly était très semblable à celui de sa fille. Arthur Weasley se tourna aussitôt vers Dumbledore.

-Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée qu'elle reste ici ? Elle ne nous dérange pas, mais le ministère doit la chercher autant que les Mangemorts. Elle est presque autant en danger qu'Harry.

-Je crois, en réalité, qu'elle a besoin d'être ici, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Vous rappelez-vous la première fois qu'Harry est venu chez vous ?

-Oh oui, dit vivement Molly. Il était petit, maigrichon, apeuré, mais adorable. Il faut dire que ces moldus ne le traitaient vraiment pas bien. Ils ne le font toujours pas ! ajouta-t-elle avec colère.

-Vous ne voyez pas une ressemblance avec Thaddée ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Molly se laissa choir sur une chaise de la cuisine. Arthur alla se placer derrière elle pour la réconforter en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

-Mais enfin, Albus, dit-elle, ce n'est pas pareil !

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Dumbledore dont le regard s'était durci. Parce qu'elle n'est pas née comme vous et moi ?

-Elle n'a pas d'âme ! s'exclama Molly, terrifiée à cette simple idée.

On n'entendit pas un bruit. Dumbledore soupira. Il sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître trois verres et une bouteille de whisky Pur-feu. Il remplit les verres qui se dirigèrent jusqu'à Molly, Arthur et lui-même. Arthur vida le sien d'une traite. Molly hésita, puis elle l'avala à son tour. Dumbledore trempa ses lèvres dedans avec délice. Il regarda les Weasley avec bienveillance.

-Je comprends parfaitement que vous soyez perturbés, dit-il d'une voix aimable. Je suis tout aussi impressionné. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Voldemort irait jusqu'à créer une réplique parfaite. Enfin, je pense que le fait que ce soit une fille est le plus gros défaut de cette demoiselle. Si elle avait été un garçon, Voldemort l'aurait chouchouté.

-Je pensais qu'il avait dit que son défaut était de ne pas avoir d'âme, dit Monsieur Weasley.

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore. Cependant, je doute que ce soit la vérité. Il n'a dit cela que pour perturber Harry. Vous imaginez une personne sans âme ? Voldemort serait ravi de l'engager. Non, je pense que son plus grand échec est la féminité de sa création.

-Vous voulez rire ? demanda Monsieur Weasley, désabusé.

-Hélas, non, ajouta Dumbledore en lorgnant son verre vide. Je pense que Voldemort souhaitait créer une version miniature de sa personne. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignore.

-Ce n'est certainement pas un désir soudain de paternité, plaisanta Monsieur Weasley.

-Certes, non, répondit Dumbledore avec sourire amusé.

Il fit disparaître les verres et la bouteille. Puis, il remit sa cape sur ses épaules et regarda l'heure à sa montre à gousset avant de regarder le cadran de la famille. L'horloge des Weasley était très particulière. Dumbledore n'en n'avait jamais vu que deux dans sa vie. Il y avait les noms des enfants Weasley et de leurs parents à la place des heures. Les aiguilles pointaient vers différent statut tel que « en déplacement » ou « heure du thé ». En l'occurrence, toutes les aiguilles de la famille pointaient vers « en danger ».

-Je vais y aller, dit-il. Je sais que vous êtes parfaits pour ce genre de situation. Je compte sur vous. Molly, Arthur, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Madame Weasley se leva précipitamment pour reconduire son invité. Monsieur Weasley l'accompagna et ils saluèrent Albus Dumbledore depuis le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se volatilise. Puis, Molly poussa un long soupir. Son mari jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Comme si on n'avait pas eu assez d'enfants, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Son mari éclata de rire.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par ses deux amis, Hermione et Ron, pressés de savoir ce que lui voulait Dumbledore. Harry, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, leur raconta qu'il était allé convaincre le professeur Slughorn de retourner enseigner à Poudlard. Ginny fit son entrée, suivie de Fleur, la fiancée de Bill. Harry l'avait affronté au cours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Après qu'elle fut partie, suivie de Ginny car sa Madame Weasley avait besoin d'aide, Harry leur révéla aussi la prophétie que Dumbledore lui avait montrée dans la Pensine. Hermione s'était jetée à son cou sous l'effet de l'émotion.<p>

Un peu après, Harry expliqua aussi qu'il aurait des cours particuliers avec Dumbledore. Les trois amis spéculaient sur ce dont il s'agirait lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent que c'était aujourd'hui que les résultats des BUSE arrivait. Hermione se précipita en bas, anxieuse. Harry et Ron la suivirent en traînant des pieds. Eux aussi voulaient connaître leurs résultats, sauf qu'ils étaient nettement moins pressés.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione ne cessait pas de bouger pour regarder par la fenêtre pendant que Madame Weasley essayait de soigner l'œil au beurre noir qu'elle s'était fait à cause d'un cadeau de Fred et George envoyé à Harry. Fleur était là aussi. Puis ils virent les hiboux.

-Les voilà ! s'écria Ron en pointant du doigt vers la fenêtre.

Il y avait quatre chouettes hulottes qui volaient rapidement vers eux, portant chacune une grande enveloppe. Madame Weasley ouvrit la fenêtre et les chouettes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Elles s'alignèrent sur la table et tendirent leurs pattes. Les trois élèves défirent leurs enveloppes d'une main tremblante. Madame Weasley détacha la quatrième et la tendit à sa fille Ginny. Cette dernière tapota le dos d'Hermione avant de monter les escaliers.

Elle grimpa jusqu'à sa propre chambre où Thaddée était occupée à regarder par la fenêtre de cet air torve. Elle entra sans frapper et secoua le courrier avec un grand sourire.

-Ce sont les résultats de tes BUSE !

Thaddée se détourna momentanément de son observation pour regarder la lettre que Ginny lui tendait. Puis elle se retourna à nouveau vers la vitre. Ginny était déçue.

-Thaddée, ce sont tes notes. Bon, d'accord, vu que tu es douée en tout, je suppose que tu n'as que des « Optimal », ce qui n'empêche pas de s'y intéresser un peu, non ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Avec un soupir, Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe : il n'y avait que des notes « Optimal ». Elle se laissa tomber en arrière en riant.

-Comme prévu, tu n'as que de bonnes notes ! Maman serait fière de t'avoir pour fille !

-Tu crois qu'elle serait heureuse d'avoir une meurtrière ?

Ginny arrêta de rire. Elle se releva et scruta le visage de Thaddée.

-Tu savais que Rogue était un Mangemort ? Et bien il est devenu membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit Ginny sans attendre de réponse. Il avait tué des gens lui aussi, mais Dumbledore a quand même accepté de l'avoir parmi nous. Je suppose qu'il lui a pardonné.

-Ah ? C'est drôle, parce qu'il semble adorer torturer des moldus, fit Thaddée d'un air narquois.

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était un ange, reprit Ginny. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on finira par te pardonner. Moi je t'ai pardonné, alors pourquoi pas les autres ?

Thaddée la dévisagea. Elle n'avait jamais fait très attention à Ginny Weasley l'année dernière. Elle se rappelait juste qu'elle était aux réunions de l'A.D et au ministère en juin. Elle avait un fort caractère, un certain talent en magie, et elle était jolie. Ce n'était pas une personne détestable.

-Tu dois être complètement folle alors…

-Il parait qu'on est tous fous chez les Weasley, rétorqua Ginny avec humour.

Elle sourit. Thaddée se dérida, son visage devenant moins mélancolique. Malgré tout, il lui restait ce sentiment détestable : la peur. Depuis qu'elle l'avait connue en voyant Pansy étendue, ses organes se répandant au sol, depuis qu'elle avait eu peur que Voldemort révèle la vérité, depuis ce jour, la peur ne la quittait plus. Elle craignait de faire du mal, de souffrir en voyant des gens qu'elle aimait périr, elle avait peur des sentiments qui menaçaient de l'engloutir, elle qui n'était pas humaine.

-Bon, fit Ginny en se relevant. Je vais voir les résultats des autres. Tu pourrais descendre avec moi ?

Mais Ginny savait très bien que Thaddée ne bougerait pas. Elle ferma la porte en songeant que cet été serait sûrement très long pour elle.

* * *

><p>La nuit était aussi sombre, aussi ténébreuse, et aussi terne que le jour. Il n'y avait rien pour les différencier si ce n'est cet incroyable silence qu'il régnait lorsque les étoiles illuminaient le ciel. Le calendrier n'avait aucune importance, la faim était une nuisance, la fatigue une contrainte, l'apparence une simple image… Thaddée ne ressemblait plus à cette jeune fille pleine d'assurance et rayonnante de beauté qu'elle était autrefois. Il ne restait d'elle qu'une étincelle dans le regard, si rare, si brève, que personne ne l'avait remarqué.<p>

Les souvenirs la torturaient inlassablement. Elle revoyait sans cesse sa vie, elle cherchait quelles erreurs elle avait commises pour que la fatalité la rattrape. Elle ne cessait de revivre ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère durant le mois de juin. Son amie Albertine qui l'avait poussée à aller aider Harry Potter et ses amis. Bellatrix qui surgissait et frappait Pansy Parkinson d'un maléfice du Videntrailles. Ses efforts pour la soigner. Harry se battant avec Bellatrix. Voldemort surgissant, dévoilant la vérité sur Thaddée. La mort d'Albertine. L'abandon de son Maître et la mort de son serpent qui s'était jeté sur le sortilège de mort afin de sauver Thaddée.

Elle était près de la seule fenêtre de la pièce, sa joue collée à la vitre, son regard vide fixant les points lumineux dans le ciel communément appelés étoiles. Elle serra ses genoux contre son corps, se repliant sous la douleur interne qui la ravageait. Elle cherchait encore et encore où étaient les erreurs qui avaient conduit à un tel scénario. Elle en trouva dix, cents, deux cents… Le nombre augmentait sans cesse. Sa vie entière n'était qu'une erreur.

Après le ministère, Dumbledore l'avait confiée à Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron Weasley. On l'avait emmené ici, au Terrier, où elle n'était ni captive, ni libre. Thaddée se terrait dans cette chambre sans en sortir depuis des jours. A la fin du semestre, les enfants Weasley étaient rentrés chez eux. Ginny était passée une fois ou deux. Elle lui avait parlé. Thaddée ne se souvenait plus de quoi. Elle n'avait pas écouté, sauf lorsqu'elle avait appris que Pansy guérissais à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Le reste était devenu flou.

On frappa à la porte. Probablement Ginny qui venait encore une fois, ou Madame Weasley lui apportant à manger dans un effort qu'elle savait vain. Madame Weasley était gentille. Thaddée ne la détestait pas, elle pensait que c'était ce qu'on appelle une mère.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Si c'était Ginny, elle n'était pas seule. Thaddée ne regarda pas. Peu importe qui c'était, le monde était devenu une substance amère qu'elle rejetait de tout son être.

Personne ne parlait. Quelqu'un s'assit sur le lit. Elle entendait des respirations, des bruissements d'étoffes, des raclements de chaussures faisant grincer le plancher.

-Thaddée ?

La jeune fille reconnaissait cette voix. Elle se détourna brièvement du ciel et croisa le regard d'une connaissance. Une fille aux cheveux bruns épais, fouillis, des yeux noisette. Elle paraissait triste. Hermione était en réalité très inquiète. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule squelettique de la jeune fille.

-Dumbledore nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Harry aussi, enchaîna une autre voix que Thaddée connaissait.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle raffermit sa prise autour de ses jambes. Ses longs cheveux noirs dissimulaient son visage.

-Harry était en colère, poursuivit la voix de Ron. Il a dit qu'on aurait du le croire depuis le début. Que c'était notre faute, la sienne, la tienne. Il était un perdu je dois dire.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui le fit taire. Le garçon roux, grand et mince, plongea ses mains dans ses poches d'un air boudeur.

-Nous aussi, on était un peu perdu, continua Hermione d'un ton sec. On ne savait pas quoi penser. Je crois surtout qu'Harry était choqué, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Thaddée releva le visage. Elle regarda Ron, debout dans un coin de la pièce, visiblement mal à l'aise, Hermione, assisse près d'elle, le regard triste, et Ginny, devant la porte fermée, observant avec inquiétude.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Thaddée d'une voix enrouée. Parce que c'est lui qui m'a créé ?

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ron regarda le sol, Ginny détourna le regard seul Hermione raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de Thaddée.

-Vous feriez mieux d'en rire, poursuivit Thaddée à mi-voix. Vous croiser souvent des poupées vivantes ? Encore un peu, et dans les mains d'un Géant, on m'habillerais joliment en me coiffant les cheveux.

Ron s'étrangla. Il avait manqué de rire mais vite compris qu'Hermione lui en voudrait. Ce n'était pas le moment. Déjà sa sœur le regardait avec mépris.

-On ne pense pas que tu sois une… une poupée, reprit Hermione d'une voix aigue. Oh, Thaddée ! Tu es triste à cause de la mort d'Albertine ! Ca se voit ! Si tu n'étais qu'une poupée, tu ne ressentirais pas ça.

Thaddée plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle était sincère. Ainsi, cette immense douleur était ce qu'on appelle la tristesse. Thaddée porta sa main à sa poitrine.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être triste, dit-elle. J'ai bien trop mal.

Hermione poussa un sanglot et prit Thaddée dans ses bras en la serrant. La jeune fille se laissa faire. Hermione était amie avec Albertine. Elle aussi, elle était triste, elle partageait la même douleur. Hermione sanglota dans son cou. Thaddée se posa une question bouleversante à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse.

-On pleure quand on est triste ? demanda-t-elle tout haut.

Ron parut choqué, mais Ginny lui répondit gentiment :

-Si ça peut t'aider, si tu as trop mal, alors oui, on pleure souvent quand on est triste.

Thaddée la regarda longuement, Hermione la serrant dans ses bras. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Si seulement elle n'avait pas commis tant d'erreurs.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passaient paisiblement. Harry et Hermione profitaient avec joie de l'hospitalité des Weasley. Ils jouaient au quiddich dans le jardin, parlaient de leurs perspectives d'avenir à Poudlard, tergiversaient sur ce que Dumbledore voulait apprendre à Harry…<p>

Seules les mauvaises nouvelles rapportées par les quotidiens venaient assombrir ce paisible été. Les Mangemorts tuaient, kidnappaient, torturaient, attaquaient sans relâche. Depuis que le monde était au courant du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus personne n'était à l'abri.

Madame Weasley fut contrainte d'emmener ses petits protégés faire leurs achats scolaire lorsque les liste arrivèrent. Il fallut prendre diverses mesures de sécurité afin de protéger Harry, probablement la personne la plus en danger à ce jour. Cela n'empêcha pas les trois amis de s'offrir une escapade sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour suivre Drago Malefoy dans les rues mal famées du Chemin de Traverse.

Il acheta quelque chose chez Barjow&Brurk et demanda à ce qu'on mette l'autre de côté. Quel autre ? Harry ne le savait pas, mais il comptait le découvrir. Il ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit sur le chemin du retour au Terrier, subissant les sermons de Madame Weasley. Arrivée chez elle, la maîtresse de maison continuait encore :

-Quand je pense que je vous demande encore de rester sous nos yeux pour la sécurité d'Harry et que vous parvenez à vous faufiler je ne sais où…

Molly Weasley laissa tomber les sacs qu'elle tenait à la main à l'entrée de la maison, s'arrêtant sur place.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive maman ? demanda Ginny en passant la tête par la porte pour voir.

-Elle doit être à court de vocabulaire critique, souffla Ron à Harry.

Ils marchèrent auprès de Madame Weasley. Hermione poussa un cri plaintif en voyant le carnage : Madame Weasley s'était arrêtée tout près d'une forme couchée à terre, vêtue de noir, immobile dans la cuisine qui semblait avoir été dévastée par un ouragan. Les meubles de bois étaient fendus en deux, il y avait du verre brisé partout qui crissait sous les chaussures, des marmites fondues, des éclats de faïence provenant du beau service de la famille, de larges marques semblables à des coups de griffes sur le sol, et une Fleur absolument terrifiée.

-Ils… Ils sont entrés, dit la fiancée en sanglotant. Ils étaient là, et ils criaient après elle… Alors elle est descendue et ils se sont battus… Je n'ai rien réussi à faire ! ajouta-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Madame Weasley se tourna vers son fils.

-Ron, appelle tout de suite ton père, qu'il prévienne les autres, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Ginny, va voir si le chauffeur est encore là. VITE !

Ron et Ginny se précipitèrent pour obéir aux ordres de leur mère. Hermione s'approcha en évitant de trop marcher sur les débris près de Madame Weasley. Harry contemplait la pièce dévastée avec malaise. Il regarda Fleur.

-Qui ? demanda-t-il. Qui était là ?

-Oh, Arry ! dit Fleur en courrant vers lui pour pleurer dans ses bras, rendant le garçon mal à l'aise. C'était eux ! Les Mange je ne sais quoi…

-Les Mangemorts ?

-Oui, oui, c'est cela… C'était tellement horrible… La pauvre fille, elle est très blessée.

Harry sortit sa tête de la chevelure blonde qui l'inondait pour voir Madame Weasley et Hermione. Son amie était devenue aussi blanche que le linge, les lèvres pincées. Ginny revint, haletante.

-Il est déjà partit ! dit-elle en un souffle.

Ron arriva à son tour, toujours impressionné de voir l'état de la pièce.

-Papa arrive tout de suite, dit-il en regardant l'évier dont l'eau s'écoulait au sol. Il dit que Maugrey et Kingsley seront là aussi.

En effet, il y eut des craquements rapides à l'extérieur de la maison. Ron alla ouvrir mais Madame Weasley hurla :

-NON !

Ron se retourna, incrédule.

-Et si c'était les Mangemorts qui revenaient ?

-Mais, c'est papa…, bégaya son fils.

Arthur Weasley déboula dans la maison, fixant avec horreur les dégâts. Maugrey et Kingsley entrèrent à leur tour.

-Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Monsieur Weasley.

-Non, Thaddée est blessée, répondit Madame Weasley. Fleur va bien. On vient juste de rentrer.

Harry, toujours occupé à tapoter le dos de Fleur sentit son sang se glacer. Kingsley se précipita vers le corps étendu auprès duquel Hermione était toujours penchée. Il la retourna sur le dos : ses longs cheveux étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, coupés nets, son visage brûlé par endroit, et du sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Maugrey faisait le tour de la cuisine, sa baguette brandie afin de vérifier si rien n'avait été ensorcelé.

-Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de lancer la marque, dit Kingsley en soulevant Thaddée dans ses bras. La petite leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais elle est gravement blessée. Arthur, je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste. Il faut que toi et Molly déménagiez avec les enfants le temps qu'on sécurise votre maison.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir, papa ? dit Ron, impressionné.

Kinglsey sortit de la maison en transportant Thaddée. Fleur se décolla enfin et Harry vit Ginny faire un pas en arrière. Il sentait son sang bouillir. Maugrey semblait l'avoir vu et il s'approcha en claudiquant vers Harry, son œil magique fixé sur lui. Il posa une main dans son dos et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria Harry.

-Je crois que tu ferais mieux de sortir un peu, répondit Maugrey de cette voix grave qu'il avait. On va laisser les Weasley ranger un peu, et on gêne ici. Toi aussi, petite, viens avec nous, dit-il à Hermione qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

Harry fut poussé vers la sortie où il croisa Bill, paniqué. Il regarda Maugrey qui hocha la tête en grognant pour le rassurer. Bill soupira avant d'entrer dans la maison. Maugrey emmena Harry et Hermione dans le jardin. Là, Harry finit par exploser.

-Vous le saviez ! dit-il. Vous saviez qu'elle était là ! Tous ! Et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

Il regarda Hermione avec colère. Elle avait passé son temps l'année dernière à prétendre que Thaddée avait un bon fond, qu'elle était leur amie. Tout ça pour être trahis par l'homuncule de Voldemort.

-Calme-toi gamin, dit Maugrey, son œil magique observant un gnome sortit de la terre. A ce moment-là, ça ne servait à rien de tout déballer puisqu'elle passait son temps à rester cloîtrée. On comptait bien te le dire à la fin des vacances.

-A la fin des vacances ? s'indigna Harry. Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que d'ici là elle nous aurait tué ?

-Harry, commença Hermione d'une voix aigue.

-Non ! dit-il brusquement. Elle nous a trahis ! C'est de sa faute ! Tout ce qui s'est passé au ministère est arrivé à cause d'elle !

Harry était hors de lui. Son parrain était mort durant cette bataille au ministère. Harry avait été induit en erreur par un rêve que Voldemort lui avait offert, cadeau empoisonné. Croyant que Sirius était prisonnier au ministère, torturé par Voldemort, il s'était rué pour le sauver. Thaddée l'avait aidé à s'enfuir de Poudlard de façon insidieuse. C'était aussi elle qui avait communiqué des informations à Voldemort. Elle était son pantin.

-C'est vrai que ce ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si elle n'avait pas été là, dit Maugrey en grimaçant parce que le gnome lui faisait des gestes injurieux. C'est aussi vrai que ça n'aurait peut-être rien changé. Tu-Sais-Qui était prêt à tout pour t'attirer là-bas. Elle lui a simplement facilité la tâche.

-SIMPLEMENT ! s'étrangla Harry. Elle a…

-Je sais ce qu'elle a fait, l'interrompit Maugrey d'une voix bourrue. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle regrette ? Une gamine est morte là-bas. L'autre serait morte aussi sans son aide.

Hermione se tordait les mains, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. Elle battait des cils pour se retenir de pleurer. Harry revit la scène du mois de juin lorsque la jeune fille avait appris que Thaddée n'était pas humaine, Thaddée qui lui disait ne l'avoir jamais trahie, la jeune fille qui souriait en lui prenant la main car elle avait confiance, et puis l'éclair mortel qui l'avait frappée. Il se rappelait clairement. Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère.

Harry tourna en rond. Il était furieux, pourtant, il savait que Maugrey avait raison. Thaddée n'avait pas prévu que son amie soit tuée par Voldemort. Elle devait le regretter aussi sûrement qu'Harry regrettait la mort de Cédric Diggory.

-Bon, admettons, dit-il après un instant. Elle regrette, et alors ? Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est plus sous les ordres de Voldemort.

-Je crois que ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Weasley tend à prouver le contraire, répondit Maugrey.

Harry était toujours aussi en colère. Sauf que le raisonnement de l'Auror se tenait. Il regarda le gnome, sortit sa baguette et le fit décoller dans les airs. La créature se redressa plus loin, lui tira la langue et rentra vite se cacher alors qu'un deuxième éclair passait près d'elle. C'était stupide, Harry le savait, pourtant, il était soulagé de passer ses nerfs.

Ron arriva, cet étonnement collé à son visage, une vague inquiétude lisible.

-Maman et papa demandent à ce que nous fassions nos valises, dit-il. On va partir tout de suite. Des Aurors vont surveiller la maison en espérant que les Mangemorts reviennent. Ils espèrent les capturer. C'est dingue, non ? Fallait que ça arrive chez nous.

Hermione lui prit le bras. Ron fut étonné mais heureux. Maugrey regarda Harry de son œil magique.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si on installe tout le monde à Grimmaud ? C'est ta maison à présent.

Harry reçut cette nouvelle de plein fouet. Dumbledore le lui avait déjà dit, pourtant, c'était un douloureux rappel que Sirius était mort.

-Oui, oui bien sûr, dit-il.

-Parfait, répondit Maugrey. Allez faire vos valises alors. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer une semaine là-bas avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Tout ira bien.

Harry n'en n'était pas aussi sûr. Les choses avaient tendance à dégénérer après cette fameuse phrase.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in « <strong>**Momentary Rest »… **


	2. A Momentary Rest

**Si vous trouviez le précédent chapitre long, attendez-vous à pire. Je ne vous écrit pas simplement une fiction, c'est un roman ! (rire) Plus ****sérieusement, je crois qu'il est plus logique d'écrire de longs chapitres quand on réécrit un livre au gré de ses envies.**

**Merci pour les reviews, je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

><p><span>02 : <span>A Momentary Rest (Valkyria)

La famille Weasley entra au 12, Square Grimmaud derrière Harry Potter, nouveau propriétaire des lieux depuis la mort du dernier descendant des Black, son parrain Sirius. Ils firent à peine quelques pas dans la maison qu'une terrible voix s'éleva, injuriant, maudissant, râlant. Harry courut fermer les rideaux du tableau de Madame Black, mais il lui fallut l'aide de Ginny et Ron pour y parvenir. Ils soupirèrent.

-Tu devrais retirer cette horreur, dit Ron en désignant la toile.

-Ah, ça ! s'exclama Madame Weasley en avançant dans le couloir. Le nombre de fois que nous avons essayé !

Ils emmenèrent leurs bagages en haut, dans les différentes chambres de la maison. L'année dernière, le 12 Square Grimmaud avait été habité par la famille Weasley et les membres de l'Ordre. Ils connaissaient donc tous la maison. Harry monta les marches en traînant sa lourde valise. Il arriva, essoufflé, à la chambre qu'il avait occupée il y a déjà un an. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis lors ! En revanche, la pièce n'avait pas changé : c'était toujours aussi délabré, sinistre. Les hauts plafonds étaient maintenant envahis par des toiles d'araignées. Les lits jumeaux n'avaient plus de draps, et ils étaient couverts de poussière. Ron ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour, soufflant sous l'effort.

-Génial, dit-il. Toujours aussi luxueux. On parie que maman va nous mettre de corvées de nettoyage pour le reste des vacances ?

Harry sourit. L'année dernière déjà, ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leur temps à astiquer les meubles, les lampes, les sols, les cheminées… En cette époque-là, Sirius était toujours vivant, se pliant aux corvées avec un rictus. Il aurait préféré se battre pour l'Ordre. Ce qu'il s'était dépêché de faire en apprenant qu'Harry était en danger. Il avait péri au cours de la bataille.

Harry sentit une boule lui bloquer la gorge en regardant autour de lui. Ron défaisait ses valises et frottait énergiquement le matelas. Hermione et Ginny riait dans la chambre voisine. Il entendait la maison revivre après tout ce temps sans propriétaire. C'était douloureux.

Madame Weasley appela et ils descendirent en bas. Ils la trouvèrent dans la cuisine, une espèce de grotte sombre qu'elle avait éclairé grâce à des bouts de chandelles. Elle était occupée à donner de grands coups de baguette magique pour nettoyer un peu la pièce. Elle se retourna avec soulagement en voyant ses enfants descendre.

-Ah ! dit-elle. Parfait ! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider ! Kreattur n'est plus là ?

-Non, répondit Harry en retroussant ses manches. Dumbledore m'a dit de l'envoyer aux cuisines de Poudlard.

Madame Weasley hocha pensivement la tête. Un balai se promenait tout seul en nettoyant les crasses. Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui dit tout bas :

-Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il pensait aussi que faire le ménage n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait faire de ses vacances. Malgré tout, cet endroit était infectieux. Un peu de ménage ne ferait pas de mal.

-Arthur est retourné au ministère, dit Madame Weasley en sortant un seau qu'elle remplit d'eau chaude en un clin d'œil avant de le tendre à Hermione. Il reviendra ce soir, mais il m'a dit de dîner sans l'attendre. Tonks passera sûrement, et Bill aussi.

-Bill ? dit la voix mélodieuse de Fleur qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Cette maison me donne de l'urticaire ! C'est dégoûtant !

Ginny et Hermione grimacèrent. Madame Weasley, elle, sourit copieusement en tendant un chiffon à Fleur.

-Bien, dans ce cas, tu seras d'accord d'aider à nettoyer ?

Fleur se pinça le nez en prenant le morceau de tissu, ce qui était proprement hilarant. Harry et Ron furent chargés du couloir à l'entrée de la maison. Harry prenait les poussières pendant que Ron brossait le parquet en râlant. Pour lui, le ménage était un travail de femmes.

Le soir venu, tout le monde était épuisé. Harry et Ron avaient récuré le parquet infesté de termites jusqu'à ce qu'il brille. Madame Weasley leur avait préparé un festin pour les récompenser de leur dur labeur. Ils mangeaient tous en silence, trop concentré sur la mastication de leur volaille farcie pour entamer une conversation quelconque. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Madame Weasley se releva subitement pour aller voir en ordonnant à tout le monde de rester à table. Avec un regard, ils se levèrent tous pour aller écouter à la porte.

Ils firent un bond en arrière quand la porte s'ouvrit. Madame Weasley et son mari entrèrent dans la pièce, suivit de Kingsley, Bill et Tonks. Personne ne souriait. En les voyant, Molly leur adressa un regard sévère qui poussa tout le monde, même Fleur, à retourner s'asseoir à table en vitesse. Monsieur Weasley se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec fatigue. Sa femme lui apporta une assiette pleine de victuaille et fit de même pour les deux Aurors. Harry nota que la mine de Tonks était toujours pâle.

-Le ministère a été avertit, dit Monsieur Weasley en prenant une fourchette et un couteau. Ils vont mettre des gens en faction pour voir si des Mangemorts reviennent, mais Dumbledore pense que Vous-Savez-Qui ne prendra plus ce risque.

-Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas encore retourner chez nous ? demanda Madame Weasley.

-Malheureusement, non, répondit Kingsley qui mangeait déjà. Les Aurors inspectent tout pour le rapport, et on pense qu'Harry est en sécurité ici. C'est délicieux Molly, comme toujours.

-Et pour Thaddée ? demanda timidement Hermione.

Harry lui décocha un regard noir. Kingsley regarda Arthur Weasley avant de répondre.

-Elle est soignée à Ste Mangouste et surveillée de près par Fol Œil et Podmore.

-Vous lui direz merci, intervint Fleur en secouant sa fameuse chevelure. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Hermione souriait à présent. Harry se doutait que c'était parce qu'elle avait désormais une nouvelle raison de défendre l'homuncule. Il enfourna avec mauvaise humeur de la purée dans sa bouche.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Tonks restera ici pour veiller sur Harry, lança Bill. On essaye de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour rester sur place, ce qui s'avère difficile.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé ! s'indigna Harry.

-On va veiller sur toi, rétorqua Tonks, pas faire de baby-sitting.

Harry aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à protester mais la fatigue semblait gagner tout le monde. Molly proposa un dessert que Kingsley refusa poliment. Il avait encore du travail, aussi, il prit rapidement congé. Ron était bien plus empressé de manger la tarte meringuée. Harry se régala, son estomac bien rempli, des histoires amusantes de Bill sur les gobelins dans les oreilles, jusqu'à ce que Madame Weasley ordonne à tous d'aller se coucher.

Ils montèrent sans protester, la main devant la bouche qu'ils ouvraient bien grand en baillant. Hermione et Ginny souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux deux garçons avant de fermer leur porte. Harry et Ron eurent la surprise de voir que les filles avaient travaillé autant qu'eux. Les lits étaient faits, la pièce sentait le frais, et elles avaient même apporté une touche de décoration grâce au poster de Ron des Canons de Chudley.

Harry se glissa avec délice dans ses draps frais en songeant qu'il ne tarderait pas à trouver le sommeil, et ce, malgré les ronflements sonores de Ron.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla tardivement. Il avait rêvé de Sirius et de ses parents. Ron était déjà levé. Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il fut rassuré de voir que les autres venaient à peine de descendre. Il s'assit entre Ron et Hermione pour manger des œufs et des crêpes que Madame Weasley venait de poser sur la table.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-elle. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Ca va, lâcha Harry sans grand enthousiasme en repensant à son rêve.

-Parfait, parce que j'ai du travail pour vous, dit-elle gaiement. La maison n'a pas été nettoyée depuis notre départ, alors il y a de nouveau pas mal de problème. Moins que l'année dernière, sauf que je préfèrerais nous savoir à l'abri des goules, des épouvantards, des doxys, et je ne sais quoi encore. On nettoiera les pièces en vérifiant qu'il n'y a rien de bizarre dans les meubles de maison.

C'est exactement ce à quoi ils passèrent la journée. Heureusement, les remarques de Fleur, les grimaces de Ginny et les gaffes de Tonks redonnaient de la bonne humeur à tout le monde. Le traumatisme de l'attaque du Terrier était dans leurs dos. A la place, ils affrontaient la poussière, les mites, les doxys, les araignées, les bundimuns, les cafards, sans compter les autres créatures innommables qu'ils croisèrent. La demeure des Black semblait avoir repris le dessus dés que Madame Weasley était partie.

Le temps passant, Harry, Ron et Hermione parlaient souvent de ce que Dumbledore comptait faire. Harry réfléchissait aussi à ce que Drago Malefoy fabriquait chez Barjow&Burk. Il y réfléchissait tellement qu'il fut mordu par une doxy revêche. Heureusement, Hermione lui avait aussitôt donné l'antidote.

-J'ai eu une idée, dit-il en frottant sa main douloureuse. Je crois que Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort.

Ron lâcha sa paire de gants dans un sifflement ébahi tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

-Ca se tient, dit-il. Vous vous souvenez quand il était chez Madame Guipure ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle touche à son bras gauche. C'est là que se trouve la Marque des Mangemort !

-Harry, il a seize ans. Seize ans ! répéta Hermione en aspergeant le sol de potion contre les bundimuns. Tu-Sais-Qui ne le prendrait pas sous ses ordres.

-Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Harry d'un air buté.

-Parce que c'est ridicule, acheva Hermione.

-Tu disais ça aussi concernant Thaddée, sauf que j'avais raison ! fulmina Harry.

-Ce n'était pas sa fille, intervint Ron d'un ton diplomatique. Tu devrais arrêter de t'acharner sur Hermione avec cette histoire. On sait tous qu'on a été des idiots sur ce coup-là.

Harry ne dit pas un mot. Il devait bien admettre que ce que disait Ron était vrai. Par contre, il décida de ne pas abandonner ses soupçons sur Malefoy. C'était sûr et certain, cette fois, il ne se laisserait plus convaincre par qui que ce soit.

* * *

><p>La semaine touchait à sa fin. Cela faisait deux jours que le nettoyage de la maison était terminé. Les habitants avaient l'interdiction de sortir dehors car c'était trop dangereux de parcourir Londres avec seulement deux Aurors pour escorte. Alors Harry et Ron disputaient des parties d'échecs, Hermione apprenait la couture avec Madame Weasley, et Ginny parlaient avec Tonks de sa carrière d'Auror.<p>

Harry n'avait plus reparlé de ses soupçons sur Malefoy. Il avait constaté que ses deux amis refusaient poliment de l'écouter sur ce sujet. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à ruminer ses pensées.

La veille de leur départ pour Poudlard, Madame Weasley leur demanda de préparer leurs affaires. Harry était donc occupé à entasser ses tenues lorsqu'il vit étinceler son nouvel insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il le rangea avec soin. Ron à qui ça n'avait pas échappé toussa. Harry haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Ron semblait en pleine bagarre avec sa malle. Elle était tellement pleine qu'il s'était assis dessus pour réussir à la fermer.

-Je me disais juste, commença Ron. A propos de l'équipe… Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de me présenter à nouveau en tant que gardien ? Je veux dire, j'étais vraiment pas prodigieux l'année dernière.

Harry se rappelait bien. Ron avait souvent le trac et la poisse en dose inégale. En fonction de ces deux ingrédients, il était soit déplorable, soit formidable. Le dernier match de la saison, Harry ne l'avait pas vu, cependant, les Gryffondors avaient chanté durant des mois la chanson « Weasley est notre Roi ». Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas y avoir assisté maintenant qu'il lui faudrait sélectionner de nouveaux joueurs.

-Je te signale que tu joues très bien quand tu ne te ronges pas les nerfs, dit Harry. Je pense que tu devrais te présenter pour le poste de gardien.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Ron avec joie. Tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu es mon ami ? demanda-t-il après un instant.

-Non, je le pense vraiment.

Ron lui adressa un sourire étincelant. Harry lui proposa ensuite de l'aider avec sa valise, et ensemble, ils parvinrent à la fermer.

Le lendemain, tout le monde attendait patiemment dans le hall, assis sur les bagages, les animaux magiques confortablement installés. Tonks et Doge les accompagneraient par transplanage d'escorte à Pré-au-Lard, puis à pied jusqu'à Poudlard. Il y avait eu une vive discussion sur le meilleur moyen de transport à utiliser : portoloin, voitures, Poudlard Express, ou encore avion. Il avait été décidé que tout compte fait, il serait plus sûr d'emmener Harry à Poudlard avec des Aurors pour le protéger.

Ils attendaient donc que Doge arrive. Il sonna à la porte, réveillant le portrait de Madame Black qui se mit à hurler. Ginny et Ron se précipitèrent pour la faire taire tandis que Madame Weasley sermonnait Doge. Il s'excusa en se grattant la tête, un franc sourire sur le visage. C'était un homme dont la gentillesse n'avait pas de limite, dont la sympathie était gratuite, et qui ne lançait pas un regard vers sa cicatrice.

Les élèves dirent au revoir à Madame Weasley et à Fleur. Madame Weasley leur fit promettre de faire très attention et de ne pas commettre d'imprudence. Finalement, ils quittèrent le 12, Square Grimmaud sous la cape d'invisibilité pour Harry, Ron et Ginny. Hermione avait subi un sortilège de désillusion. Tonks et Doge leur demandèrent de s'accrocher, et ils transplanèrent.

Le choc fut violent. Ron tomba à terre. Harry tanguait sous la cape. Il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione trembler en se retenant à Tonks. Les deux Aurors paraissaient amusés de les voir dans un tel état.

-C'est toujours bizarre au début, lança Doge avec entrain. On finit par s'y habituer. Quand ça ira, on foncera à Poudlard.

Ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard, le seul village où il n'y avait pas de moldu. Il y avait moins d'animation que lors de ces précédentes venues, et Harry songea que le retour de Voldemort devait avoir effrayé les touristes. Il se rappelait que différents vendeurs avaient été sous le joug des Mangemorts. Voldemort semait la terreur partout dans le monde.

Lorsque Ron fut debout, le groupe se mit en marche. Il était difficile pour Ron, Ginny et Harry de tenir sous la cape tout en essayant de suivre l'allure pressée de Doge. Tonks fermait la marche, sa baguette dans les mains, le regard acéré. Ils grimpèrent l'allée vers Poudlard en ne croisant que trois personnes tout aussi pressées. La nuit tombait lentement sur le village. Harry aperçut le portail de Poudlard avec joie Ron ne cessait de lui marcher sur les talons depuis le début. Hagrid était là, souriant de toutes ses dents. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Doge sourit en désignant Hermione.

-Tu nous ouvres ? On doit faire vite, si vite que tu ne pourras m'offrir un verre de ton hydromel !

-Tu t'invites chez les gens maintenant ? dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru en levant les sortilèges de l'entrée. Où sont les autres ? Ah, sous la cape je parie…

Les trois élèves ôtèrent la cape dés qu'ils eurent passé le portail. Hagrid salua Harry avec enthousiasme, heureux de le revoir. Pendant ce temps, on retirait le sortilège d'Hermione, tressautant sur place.

-Nos bagages ? demanda-t-elle à Tonks.

-Ils vous attendent dans vos chambres, dit-elle. On va vous laisser. A bientôt !

-Ne faites pas de bêtises, les jeunes ! lança Doge avec un salut de la main.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre disparurent rapidement. Hagrid fit signe aux élèves de le suivre jusqu'au château. Ron regardait avec inquiétude autour de lui.

-Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir monter dans les barques ?

-Oh, non ! rit Hagrid. Vous, il faudra vous rendre à l'école à pied. Les autres élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Vous serez à Poudlard en même temps que tout le monde comme ça. Ils ne pourront pas dire que Harry Potter a eu droit à un traitement de faveur en arrivant le premier.

Il marchait à grandes enjambées vers sa propre cabane, contournant le lac. Les autres marchaient rapidement.

-Heu, Hagrid, lança Ginny. Vous ne devriez pas attendre les premières années alors ?

-Parbleu ! Tu as raison ! s'exclama Hagrid en faisant claquer ses mains. Bon, vous êtes en sécurité à Poudlard, pas besoin que je vous accompagne. Terrible ce qu'il s'est passé chez vous les enfants, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ron et Ginny. Ne vous inquiétez pas. A Poudlard, tout ira bien.

Hagrid tourna les talons en leur faisant des signes de la main. Harry aurait préféré qu'il ne dise pas que « tout ira bien ». Il avait des doutes. Il en aurait tant que Voldemort ne serait pas défait, ses Mangemorts enfermés, son règne achevé.

Les amis se pressèrent car la nuit tombait de plus en plus vite, rendant le chemin obscur. Le vent devenait plus froid, faisant frissonner Ginny qui remonta le col de sa robe. Ils entendaient le sifflement du Poudlard Express annonçant son arrivée en gare. Au loin, les lumières du château s'allumaient les unes après les autres. Lorsque le groupe arriva au bas des marches, les premières carrioles tirées par les Sombrals libéreraient leurs passagers. Hermione était soulagée de ne pas être en retard.

Ils grimpèrent vivement les marches pour se rendre dans le magnifique hall d'entrée au plafond démesurément haut. Ron se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer. L'escalier de marbre paraissait avoir été nettoyé avec une brosse à dents tant il était d'une propreté irréprochable. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle avant que la foule n'arrive pour les imiter.

Les quatre tables pour les quatre maisons étaient déjà dressées. La décoration resplendissante à l'occasion de la cérémonie des répartissions impressionnait toujours autant. Les amis se pressèrent de rejoindre la table de Gryffondor. Un peu plus loin, la table des professeurs était toujours déserte. Ginny se laissa tomber sur le banc. La marche avait ouvert l'appétit d'Harry qui entendit un gargouillement. Ce n'était pas son ventre, car Ron se tourna avec un sourire.

-J'ai toujours faim en arrivant ici, dit-il en guise d'excuse.

Les élèves entrèrent lentement dans la Grande Salle, rejoignant leur table, retrouvant leurs amis avec joie. Les professeurs firent également leur apparition au compte-goutte : le professeur Chourave et le professeur Flitwick arrivèrent ensemble à la table des professeurs, suivis de près par le professeur Placide et Treawlney, de Rogue qui jeta un regard méprisant à la salle, du professeur Sinistra, du professeur d'Etudes des Moldus Monsieur Jones, du directeur Albus Dumbledore en compagnie de Slughorn, et enfin, du professeur Koundown.

Un brouhaha avait empli la Grande Salle. Les chandelles magiques flottant au-dessus des tables éclairaient largement le ciel artificiel plongé dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Neville fit signe à Harry en les rejoignant. Il paraissait fatigué.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il. Les Sombrals n'avançaient pas. Hagrid a eu du mal à faire démarrer les carrioles.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil complice. Hagrid leur avait laissé de l'avance pour qu'ils arrivent en même temps que les autres élèves. Harry voulut lancer une plaisanterie à Ginny lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle avait rejoint Deamus Finnigan, assis un peu plus loin. Il oublia aussitôt sa blague.

Soudain, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et le professeur McGonagall entra, l'air toujours aussi sévère, les élèves de première année, apeurés, sur les talons, Hagrid se dépêchant de rejoindre ses collègues. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs où McGonagall fit apparaître un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel elle posa un vieux chapeau terne, décousu : Le Choixpeau Magique. Toute la salle s'était tue. Une large fissure s'ouvrit dans le chapeau, révélant un trou béant par lequel une voix s'échappait :

_Y'a d'cela des années__,_

_Avant même qu'vous n'soyez nés,_

_Quatre vaillants compagnons,_

_Avaient pour but de bâtir leurs maisons _

_Réunis par cette même pensée,_

_Ils n'avaient pourtant pas les mêmes idées,_

_Les braves iraient à Gryffondor,_

_Pour y affronter la mort_

_Les plus instruit iraient à Serdaigle,_

_Pour y créer nos Règles_

_Les rusés iraient à Serpentard__,_

_Pour y dev'nir de vrais castards_

_Les derniers iraient à Pou__fsouffle,_

_Pour y châtier les maroufles _

_Tiré de la roche et de leur sang_

_Sortit le château où les enfants_

_Devaient étudier la magie_

_Tout en étant réunis,_

_Mais l'histoire se fit autrement_

_Vu qu'les tensions filaient sournoisement_

_La grande toile de la discorde_

_Qui plongea Poudlard dans la miséricorde _

_Alors le Choixpeau te met en garde_

_D'ne pas faire la même erreur ringarde,_

_Car les temps devenus changeants_

_Vont faire du quotidien un chemin angoissant,_

_Alors même si j'vous répartis_

_N'oubliez surtout pas qui sont vos amis,_

_Car ce serait pour vous une bien lourde sentence_

_Alors que__ c'est maintenant que tout commence !_

Lorsque le silence retomba, il fut brisé par la salve d'applaudissement qui suivait chaque chanson du Choixpeau.

-Il continue de nous mettre en garde, dit Hermione en se penchant vers Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall réclama le silence. Elle déroula un long parchemin, sortit ses lunettes pour les poser sur son nez avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête, dit-elle pour les premières années. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez vous asseoir à la table correspondante. La répartition commence ! Amon George !

Un garçon aux cheveux auburn s'avança avec malaise en direction du tabouret. Il posa le chapeau sur sa tête et s'assit en attendant, terrorisé.

-Poufsouffle ! cria le Choixpeau après quelques secondes.

La table des Poufsouffle éclata en applaudissement. Le dénommé George retira le chapeau et courut rejoindre sa table. McGonagall appela ainsi chaque nom de la liste, les élèves étant envoyés dans une maison les uns après les autres. Hermione ne cessait de se tourner dans tout les sens, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Ron.

-Tu vas t'arrêter, oui ? lança le rouquin. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ?

-Oh, heu, rien, dit-elle précipitamment en regardant brièvement Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé à la fin de la répartition. Il attendit que les clameurs diminuent avant de lever son verre, un regard attendri se posant sur ses élèves.

-Bienvenue à nos nouvelles recrues ! dit-il chaleureusement. Voici ce que j'ai à vous dire : Mangeons, et ensuite nous parlerons !

La Grande Salle applaudit avec joie lorsque Dumbledore se rassit. Des plats apparurent soudain sur la table, des jambonneaux, des salades, des sauces, des pommes de terre, des carottes râpées, des entrecôtes fumantes… Harry se servit copieusement de chou rouge et de deux saucisses. Il était affamé. A côté de lui, Ron remplit son assiette à ras bord.

On n'entendit plus que le raclement des couteaux et le cliquetis des fourchettes. La Grande Salle se régalait en parlant peu. Il faut dire que les élèves trouvaient toujours la cuisine de Poudlard excellente. A la fin du repas, les conversations reprirent bon train. Les plats furent remplacés par les desserts, pudding, gâteaux, muffins, sans oublier la gelée et les glaces.

-Harry, je crois que tu es à nouveau célèbre, chuchota Neville.

Harry leva la tête de son morceau de gâteau au chocolat pour observer les visages tendus vers lui. Il avala avec une grimace.

-J'aurais préféré qu'il m'oublie, grommela-t-il en plantant sa fourchette dans un nouveau morceau.

-Ils se demandent certainement si tu es « l'Elu », dit Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est aussi ce que se demandent les fantômes.

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête venait de se poser en travers de la table avec tout le sérieux possible lorsqu'on avait la tête à moitié tranchée, dissimulée par un fraisier au-dessus d'un ravier de… fraises.

-J'ai déjà dit à la communauté des esprits qu'ils ne devaient pas vous importuner avec leurs questions. Et ils en posent, croyez-moi ! Mais j'aimerais mieux mourir que de trahir la confiance de mon ami Harry Potter.

-Ca ne vous engage pas vraiment puisque vous êtes déjà mort, nota Ron depuis son assiette de pudding.

-Une fois de plus, votre sensibilité est l'égale des ogres de Pennsylvanie, dit-il avec humilité en s'éloignant de la table.

Harry aurait souhaité demander à Hermione ce qu'était les ogres de Pennsylvanie, cependant, il remarqua qu'elle était tournée vers la table des Serpentard, la mine soucieuse. Le déclic se fit dans sa tête.

-Ne me dis pas que tu cherches après elle ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione sursauta un peu, se retournant vivement, l'air coupable. Ron émit un bruit désapprobateur tout en avalant du sorbet.

-Non, bien sûr que… Oh et puis zut ! dit-elle brusquement. Harry, tu ne l'aimes peut-être pas parce qu'elle nous a trahis, et je comprends parfaitement, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de me faire du souci.

-Hermione, dit Harry d'un ton menaçant.

Dumbledore venait de se lever. Hermione détourna volontairement le regard de son ami. Harry se promit de reprendre cette conversation plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. En attendant, le directeur de Poudlard avait le visage grave, les traits tirés. Il étendit ses bras et un murmure parcourut la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à la main ? demanda Neville.

-Aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Harry.

Le sujet le travaillait depuis son départ de Privet Drive sans qu'il ait réussi à trouver de réponse. Encore quelque chose à laquelle il lui faudrait sérieusement réfléchir.

-Rien d'inquiétant, dit Dumbledore en dévoilant sa main noircie. Maintenant, je voudrais une fois de plus, je radote à cause de mon grand âge, souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux ! Aux anciens, je salue leur retour ! Une nouvelle année de l'apprentissage de la magie commence pour tout le monde, une année durant laquelle nos professeurs vont tenter de vous faire entrer un peu plus de connaissance dans la tête chaque jour qui passeront. Je tiens à prévenir les nouveaux et rappeler aux anciens que la Forêt Interdite porte bien son nom. Pour votre propre sécurité, gardez-vous bien d'aller vous y promener. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous informer que tous les objets provenant du magasin des frères Weasleys, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, sont rigoureusement interdits, sans aucune exception. Comme d'habitude, ceux qui souhaiteraient jouer dans leur équipe de Quiddich devront donner leur nom au directeur ou à la directrice de leurs maisons respectives, cela va de soi. Nous cherchons également de nouveaux commentateurs pour les matchs à venir.

Harry était attristé. Il aimait beaucoup Lee Jordan, l'ancien commentateur de Gryffondor. A défaut, son remplaçant n'aurait certainement pas son humour.

-Nous sommes également heureux, poursuivit Dumbledore, d'accueillir cette année un nouvel enseignant dans notre équipe, le professeur Slughorn. Il est l'un de mes vieux collègues et a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions.

-Des potions ?

-_Des potions_ ?

La question se lu sur toutes les lèvres. Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry, ébahis.

-Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, poursuivit Dumbledore en élevant sa voix pour couvrir la rumeur, se chargera d'enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Rogue affichait un léger sourire. Harry était outré. C'était impossible ! Cet homme qui aimait tant la magie noire ! Ces deux amis étaient dans le même état.

-Soyons positif, dit Harry d'une voix lugubre. Il ne restera pas plus d'un an à ce poste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione.

-Ce poste est maudit je vous rappelle. Quirell en est même mort. Personnellement, je vais croiser les doigts pour qu'un nouveau cadavre s'ajoute à la liste.

-Harry ! s'horrifia Hermione.

-Bah, dit Ron avec pragmatisme. Il laissera peut-être tomber. Maugrey n'est pas resté à son poste non plus.

Le brouhaha avait gagné toutes les tables. Les élèves étaient soit étonnés, soit écoeurés. Seuls les Serpentard paraissaient heureux de la nouvelle. Dumbledore attendit patiemment que l'on entende plus un mot.

-Passons à un sujet beaucoup plus sérieux: comme chacun sait, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté et se renforcent de plus en plus. L'année dernière, aussi triste que cela soit, nous avons à nouveau perdu une élève : il s'agit d'Albertine Miken qui devait, ce soir, se tenir à la table de Serdaigle.

Personne ne prononça un mot. L'ambiance était devenue lourde, chargée d'émotion. La plupart des Serdaigle avaient le visage aussi grave que Dumbledore.

-C'est à cause de Voldemort qu'Albertine est morte. Vous avez tous appris qu'une bataille avait eu lieu au ministère de la magie, que Voldemort s'était tenu là. Sachez aussi que c'est lui qui a brandi sa baguette contre cette jeune fille innocente. Albertine s'était rendue là pour se battre, et elle morte en toute bravoure. J'aimerais que nous levions nos coupes et que nous observions une minute de silence envers elle.

Il y eut un bruit de raclement au moment où tous les élèves se levaient, leur verre à la main. Un murmure sonore parcourut la Grande Salle, chacun répétant le nom d'Albertine Miken. Harry avait l'impression de revivre la mort de Cédric Diggory. Il vit une larme silencieuse couler le long de la joue d'Hermione. Lorsque tout le monde se rassit, Dumbledore enchaîna :

-Albertine Miken souhaitait plus que tout aider ses amis. Pour ce faire, elle a choisit de parier sa vie. Afin que sa mort ne soit pas veine, je vous conjure de veiller sur vous. Ne commettez pas d'imprudence, respectez les mesures de sécurité, et si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, ne vous attardez pas, dites-le à un membre du corps enseignant. Faites attention les uns sur les autres.

Dumbledore marqua une pause. Il paraissait sincèrement inquiet.

-Je dois aussi vous annoncer une autre terrible nouvelle. Thaddée Jedusor est portée disparue.

Hermione porta la main à sa bouche. Ginny échangea un regard avec elle. A la table des Serpentard, on entendit des murmures enthousiastes. Hermione se tourna vers eux, furieuse.

-Les espèces de sales…

-En ces temps troublés, nous sommes tous en danger, reprit Dumbledore. Si jamais quelqu'un sait où trouver Miss Jedusor, qu'il n'hésite pas à nous communiquer les informations. Nous les transmettrons au ministère. Car la perte de nos élèves est bien le plus grand de nos chagrins.

Dumbledore balaya les tables de son regard bleu acéré. Puis il eut un sourire bienveillant qui dérida tout le monde.

-Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller vous coucher dans vos lits car vos cours commenceront dés demain. Souhaitons-nous donc bonne nuit ! Bons rêves !

Les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle sans entrain. Le discours du directeur n'avait pas été des plus joyeux. Harry s'attarda à l'arrière pour discuter avec ses amis. Ginny comprit le manège et abandonna Dean pour rejoindre son frère sous un prétexte quelconque.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut presque plus personne, Harry se releva.

-Vous avez entendu ? demanda rapidement Ginny. Thaddée a disparu !

-Elle s'est sûrement enfuie, dit Harry avec fureur. Elle doit s'empresser d'apporter des informations à Voldemort !

-Ne prononce pas ce nom ! grimaça Ron.

-Tu te trompes complètement, dit sèchement Ginny. Tu ne l'as pas vue, toi. Elle était anéantie après la mort d'Albertine.

-Elle n'a pas d'âme ! insista Harry.

-J'ai peur qu'elle soit partie se venger…

Ils regardèrent Hermione, les mains portées à sa bouche. Personne ne trouva de quoi la rassurer. Cela dit, Harry avait un souci de moins à Poudlard. Il aurait ainsi tout le loisir de se concentrer sur le reste, comme ses leçons avec Dumbledore, ou la nomination de Rogue au poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, Ginny réconfortant Hermione. Elle était toujours sonnée par la nouvelle. De plus, avoir repensé à Albertine l'avait plongée dans le désarroi. Albertine suivait les cours de runes avec elle autrefois.

Les filles ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher. Harry et Ron restèrent dans la salle commune à débattre sur Rogue, sur Malefoy, et sur Dumbledore. Au bout d'une heure, ils virent Hermione passer devant eux, en pleurs, se rendant probablement dans un lieu où elle ne dérangerait personne. Elle souhaitait être seule. Harry songea une fois de plus que Voldemort causait bien trop de malheur autour de lui, et ce, même s'il n'aimait pas du Thaddée.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**o be continued in « Memories in Pieces »…**


	3. Memories in Pieces

**Sortie du dernier film d'Harry Potter. Chapitre offert pour célébrer cet événement.  
><strong>

**Oui, je vais changer pas mal de choses, y compris le passé de Tom. Comprenez-moi, j'ai toujours détesté la ****théorie selon laquelle on naissait forcément bon ou mauvais. **

**Ce chapitre sera plus court que le précédent, faut****e due à mon manque de temps. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui poste des reviews. :)**

* * *

><p><span>03 : Memories in Pieces (KH)<span>

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron se réveillèrent de bonne heure et descendirent à la Grande Salle où Hermione prenait déjà son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait longtemps pleuré. Cependant, les deux garçons firent mine de rien.

Juste après, ils se rendirent dans le bureau du professeur McGongall pour recevoir leur horaire. Cette année, les directeurs de maison devaient s'assurer que les élèves prennent les cours dans lesquels ils avaient obtenu les BUSE requises à la poursuite de leurs études. Harry fut très heureux d'apprendre qu'il pouvait poursuivre l'apprentissage des potions, matière obligatoire pour devenir Auror.

La semaine s'écoula sans catastrophes. Harry gagna un flacon de Felix Felicis grâce au Manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, un vieux livre d'étude des potions que Slughorn lui avait prêté en attendant qu'un livre neuf arrive. En revanche, il rencontra quelques problèmes avec Rogue dés son premier cours. Il eut droit à une retenue. Qu'elle ne fut sa joie lorsqu'il reçut un mot de Dumbledore lui annonçant que sa première leçon avec lui aurait lieue samedi, jour de sa retenue avec Rogue.

Le samedi soir donc, Harry quitta ses deux amis pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La gargouille pivota pour le laisser passer à l'énonciation du mot de passe. Harry grimpa sur la première marche et l'escalier tourna sur lui-même, l'amenant jusqu'à la porte du bureau du directeur. Il frappa.

-Entrez.

Harry entra et referma la porte derrière lui. La pièce n'avait pas changé. Il y avait toujours des instruments en argent soufflant une étrange fumée, le bureau du directeur, son magnifique phénix, les portraits accrochés aux murs, l'épée de Gryffondor, sans compter les objets incongrus.

-Bonsoir, monsieur, dit Harry.

-Bonsoir Harry, dit joyeusement Dumbledore, assis derrière son grand bureau de chêne. Assieds-toi si tu veux bien. Tu veux du thé ? Du chocolat chaud ? De la Bièraubeurre ?

-Heu, non merci, répondit Harry en s'asseyant.

Il était bien trop nerveux à l'idée d'avoir sa première leçon avec Dumbledore pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

-Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que nous allons faire ce soir ? demanda Dumbledore en se versant une tasse de thé qu'il avait fait surgir de nulle part.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Et bien figure-toi que je pensais te révéler tout ce que j'ai appris concernant Voldemort, maintenant que tu connais la raison qui l'a poussé à essayer de te tuer il y a quinze ans.

-Est-ce que cela à un rapporte avec… la prophétie ?

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Il observa Harry par-dessus sa tasse avant de sourire. Il fit disparaître théière et service en porcelaine avant de se lever d'un bon pour aller vers une armoire. Il revint avec une bassine en pierre, peu profonde et gravée de signes inconnus. Il posa la fameuse Pensine sur le bureau. Harry n'était pas vraiment rassuré. La dernière fois qu'il avait plongé dedans, il avait visité l'un des souvenirs de Rogue, une expérience qu'il ne souhaitait pas revivre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Dumbledore avec une note d'amusement. Ce soir, tu entreras dans la Pensine en ma compagnie. Avec ma permission pour changer.

-Quel souvenir allons-nous visiter, monsieur ? demanda Harry.

-Celui de Bob Ogden, répondit Dumbledore en prenant dans sa poche un flacon de cristal rempli d'un liquide argenté.

-Bob Ogden ? répéta Harry.

-Un ancien employé du Département de la justice magique. Ancien, car il est mort il y a quelque temps. Nous allons le suivre dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Dumbledore eut un peu de mal à ouvrir le flacon à cause de sa main noircie. Finalement, il poussa un soupir et utilisa sa baguette.

-Voilà qui est plus intelligent, dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Harry aurait souhaité lui demander ce qu'il était arrivé à sa main. Il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Dumbledore versait déjà le contenu du flacon dans la Pensine. La substance scintillante se mit à tournoyer au fond du récipient. Dumbledore désigna la bassine et Harry plongea sa tête dans les volutes argentées. S'en suivit une chute qu'il croyait sans fin, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds retrouvent le sol. Il était dehors, sous un soleil resplendissant qui l'éblouit. Le temps de cligner des yeux et le directeur était à ses côtés. Devant eux, il y avait un petit homme replet portant des lunettes. C'était Bob Odgen.

Dumbledore emboîta le pas de l'étrange personnage et Harry s'empressa de le suivre. Harry remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient en direction d'un hameau baptisé « Little Hangleton ». Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une pente raide où le village s'étalait entre des montagnes, au creux de la vallée. Puis le sorcier tourna à droite, dans un tas de haie touffue, et Dumbledore continua de le suivre en compagnie d'Harry. Ils avancèrent dans le bois, les arbres devenant de plus en plus présents, la végétation de plus en plus massive. Finalement, il devint difficile de voir dans l'ombre des grands sapins. Bob Odgen s'était arrêté.

Harry vit que le sorcier se tenait devant une petite bâtisse, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. A en juger par son état déplorable, elle était à l'abandon. Les vitres étaient sales, couvertes de poussière et de la mousse recouvrait la palissade de bois. Il manquait de nombreuses tuiles, si bien qu'il devait pleuvoir à l'intérieur par temps d'orage. Harry était convaincu que personne ne pouvait vivre là-dedans. Odgen ne semblait pas du même avis il avait sortit sa baguette magique et il observait les alentours avec nervosité en s'avançant encore. Arrivé face à la porte, il frappa trois coups.

Il y eut un bruit de ferraille à l'intérieur, puis plus rien. L'employé du ministère attendit patiemment avant de frapper à nouveau. Dumbledore avait les mains dans les poches. Odgen frappa pour la troisième fois.

-Je viens de la part du ministère de la Magie, dit-il d'une voix forte. Je suis là pour avoir un entretient avec Monsieur Morfin Gaunt. Ouvrez, je sais que vous êtes là !

La personne se trouvant à l'intérieur n'émit pas un son. Odgen commençait à s'impatienter. Il lançait des regards nerveux autour de lui, son pied frappant la terre.

-Ecoutez, on m'a envoyé pour une grave infraction des lois de la sorcellerie ! Vous feriez bien de m'ouvrir si vous ne voulez pas que je revienne avec des Aurors ou des Détraqueurs !

La menace sembla porter ses fruits. La porte de la demeure s'entrouvrit. Harry ne voyait pas bien. Odgen par contre, fit un pas en arrière.

-Heu, bonjour, dit-il précipitamment. Je m'appelle Bob Odgen et je travaille au département de la justice magique. Je suis ici parce que le ministère a détecté une infraction au code de la sorcellerie. Est-ce qu'un certain Morfin Gaunt habite ici ?

Harry songea que le simple fait que _quelqu'un_ habite là était déjà un phénomène.

-Il… Il n'est pas ici…

Cette voix était douce tout en étant froide. Elle évoquait quelque chose aux oreilles d'Harry. Il s'approcha encore un peu pour essayer de mieux voir.

-Où puis-je le trouver ? demanda Bob Odgen.

-Plus tard… Revenez plus tard ! dit-elle précipitamment.

-Je ne peux pas ! s'indigna Odgen. Je vais attendre ici. Pourriez-vous me laisser entrer ?

Il y eut un sifflement effrayé. Il semblait que la personne n'était pas d'accord.

-Il habite bien ici, non ? s'impatienta Odgen.

-Oui, oui. Mais vous ne comprenez pas… Si jamais ils vous voient…

-Qui ça « ils » ?

La personne ne répondit pas. Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à voir. L'intérieur de la maison était encore plus sombre que l'extérieur.

-Je vous en prie…

-Ecoutez, je vais rester ici, que ça vous plaise ou non, conclut l'employé du ministère. Maintenant, me laisser patienter à l'intérieur serait plus poli, mais si vous ne voulez pas…

Au bout d'un instant, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Odgen. Dumbledore et Harry entrèrent eux aussi. La bâtisse devait être composée de trois pièces, tout au plus. La pièce principale servait de living-room et de cuisine à la fois. Il y faisait froid et humide. Il y avait un fauteuil miteux près d'une cheminée éteinte, une table de bois sale, des étagères où s'entassaient des casseroles rongées par la rouille, des tabourets bancales, et des insectes qui fuyaient la venue des visiteurs. Une jeune femme se tenait face à Odgen.

Harry se retint de pousser un juron. A première vue, la femme ressemblait fortement à Thaddée. Puis, il vit que sous la crasse et la saleté, la jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec la mage noire. Elle avait des cheveux raides, ternes, et un visage banal qui ne pouvait certainement pas rivaliser avec la beauté de Thaddée. Elle portait une robe grise aussi répugnante que le reste de la maison. Par-dessus tout, la jeune femme avait peur.

Odgen regardait la maison avec effarement. Harry se demandait s'il avait fait les mêmes grimaces que l'employé du ministère. Dumbledore tapota l'épaule d'Harry et lui désigna la fenêtre. On pouvait apercevoir un léger mouvement à l'extérieur.

-Dans combien de temps pensez-vous que Monsieur Gaunt reviendra ? demanda Odgen qui commençait à regretter d'avoir tant insister pour entrer.

La jeune femme se tordait les mains, terrorisée.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Bon, en attendant, pourquoi ne boirions-nous pas un peu de thé ? Il fait froid ici. Cela vous dérange si… ? demanda Odgen en pointant sa baguette vers la cheminée.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Odgen alluma le feu, éclairant ainsi un peu mieux la pièce délabrée. La jeune femme s'en retourna à ses casseroles, trouva une marmite en fonte et la remplit d'eau qu'elle mit à bouillir au-dessus du feu. Elle touilla lentement dedans, Odgen l'observant patiemment. Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait là lorsque la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva :

-Vous savez… Vous ne devriez pas rester là… Mon père va rentrer et il sera fou de rage….

-Votre père ? s'enquit Odgen. Morfin Gaunt est votre père ?

-Non. C'est mon frère.

Elle se tourna vers le sorcier en frottant ses mains pleines de graisse sur sa robe. Elle semblait un peu moins effrayée.

-Et bien votre frère va avoir des ennuis, dit Odgen en s'asseyant pesamment sur l'un des tabouret tout en chassant une araignée. Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, Mademoiselle… ?

-Merope, dit-elle lentement. Merope Gaunt.

-Un bien joli nom, dit-il.

La jeune femme rougit et se retourna vivement pour touiller dans la petite marmite. L'eau bouillait. Elle s'empressa de trouver deux tasses suspectes dans lesquelles elle versa de l'eau. Puis elle les posa sur la table, l'air soumise.

-C'est de l'eau, fit remarquer Odgen en se penchant sur sa tasse fendue.

-De l'eau chaude, répliqua Merope. Nous n'avons pas de thé.

Odgen se retenait de faire la moindre remarque. Il place ses mains autour de la tasse, probablement pour se réchauffer. Merope s'assit timidement près de lui.

-Vous vivez donc ici avec votre frère ? demanda soudain Odgen.

-Oui, avec mon père aussi. Nous vivons ici.

Harry remarqua que Merope ne semblait pas plus enchantée que l'employé du ministère de se trouver dans ce baraquement.

-Savez-vous pourquoi votre frère a attaqué un moldu ?

-Parce que notre famille déteste les moldus, dit Merope d'une voix blanche.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de les détester, fit remarquer Odgen avec un sourire.

Contrairement à l'effet attendu, Merope sembla terrifiée. Elle secoua lourdement la tête pour démentir ces paroles.

-Non, non ! Jamais je ne… ! Nous sommes les descendants de Serpentard ! dit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient disparu des lignées.

Merope sortit un médaillon en or caché sous sa robe. Elle le montra de ses mains tremblantes à l'agent du ministère.

-C'était celui de Salazar Serpentard, dit-elle d'une voix douce. C'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère. Elle est morte il y a deux ans.

Odgen paraissait tenté de s'éloigner du médaillon. Impossible de savoir si c'était à cause de l'odeur infect ou de la berlue qu'il lui venait en observant le bijou à moins de deux centimètres de son nez.

Il y eut soudain un grand fracas. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter Merope et Odgen. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il y avait un homme, les cheveux couvert de crasse, les yeux injectés de sang, sombres, lançant des éclairs. Il avait l'air effrayant. Merope se précipita à l'autre bout de la maison tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette des mains.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques_ ? cria l'inconnu. _Traitressssse_ !

Harry se recula. Odgen venait de se lever à son tour, sa baguette dans la main. Merope était apeurée, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce.

-Etes-vous Morfin Gaunt ? demanda Odgen d'un ton impérieux.

-_Que fais-tu dans ma maison, sale fouineur_ ?

-Je… Je regrette mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.

Harry se demandait pourquoi Odgen avait du mal à comprendre. Ce que disait l'inconnu était parfaitement clair. A sa place, il aurait déjà filé. Dumbledore souriait.

-Toi tu devrais comprendre ce qu'il dit, Harry.

L'inconnu lança un sort à Odgen qui le dévia. L'employé paraissait sur le point de s'étouffer entre la colère et la surprise.

-Comment osez-vous ? dit-il. Je suis envoyé par le ministère de la Magie, et je…

-MORFIN !

Un autre homme venait d'arriver dans la petite pièce devenant très exigu d'un seul coup. Il était petit, trapu, les cheveux courts et drus. Son visage était ridé, sévère. Il avait lui aussi sortit sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? rugit le nouvel arrivant. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Bob Odgen, du ministère de la magie ! s'écria le sorcier. J'ai été envoyé ici pour transmettre une convocation à un dénommé Morfin Gaunt et…

-Une convocation ? _Une convocation_ ? vociféra l'homme. Pour qui nous prends-tu ?

-Et vous, Monsieur, qui êtes-vous ? cria Odgen en bombant le torse.

L'homme paraissait fou furieux. Il se rua sur Odgen et Harry songea qu'il allait le frapper lorsqu'il brandit son poing sous le visage de l'employé. Harry vit une bague sertie d'une pierre noire à son doigt.

-Qui je suis ? Je suis l'un des derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard ! Cette bague en est la preuve ! J'ai sûrement un sang plus pur que tu ne l'auras jamais, vermine ! Et tu oses entrer chez moi en demandant qui je suis ?

Odgen écarquilla les yeux en reculant.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, bredouilla-t-il. Je…

-PAS UNE EXCUSE ? Tu dois être un Sang-de-Bourbe pour oser dire des conneries pareilles !

-_Oh oui, Merope aime bien les moldus_.

Cette fois, Harry entendit distinctement le sifflement caractéristique du Fourchelangue. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, les mains dans le dos. Puis il entendit du bruit et vit que l'homme le plus âgé avait empoigné Merope à la gorge.

-_Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? _dit-il d'une voix lourde_. Tu fricotes avec les moldus, ma propre fille ?_

-_Elle aime surtout celui qui passe souvent en calèche, _ajouta le plus jeune en riant_. Elle attend des heures de le voir passer. C'est pour ça que je me suis amusé à lui jeter un sort. Il était beaucoup moins beau, la figure couverte de pustule._

Le garçon rit d'un rire cruel. Ce devait être Morfin Gaunt, celui que Bob Odgen venait appréhender. L'autre homme – Harry songea que ce devait être le père de Merope et Morfin – poussa un hurlement de rage. Il pressa ses mains autour du cou de la jeune fille. Odgen poussa un cri et lança un sort en direction des deux hommes. Le père lâcha prise, tombé à terre, et Morfin se retrouva à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. Merope toussait, crachait, terrifiée. Bob Odgen se saisit de son bras et s'enfuit avec elle, les hurlements de Morfin dans le dos.

-C'est tout, dit Dumbledore en attrapant le bras d'Harry.

Ils quittèrent la Pensine dans un tourbillon de couleur. Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore où le crépuscule tombait. Dumbledore alluma quelques lampes avant de se rasseoir à son bureau, désignant un siège à son élève.

-Alors Harry, dit-il en s'adossant confortablement à son siège. Qu'as-tu pensé de ce que nous venons de voir ?

-A vrai dire, monsieur, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-il arrivé à Morfin après ça ?

-Excellente question, dit Dumbledore. Bob Odgen est revenu quinze minutes plus tard avec des renforts. Morfin et son père ont tenté de résister, mais ils ont fini par être arrêtés. Morfin a été condamné par le Magenmagot à passer trois ans à Azkaban. Quant à son père, Marvolo Gaunt, il a été condamné à passer six mois de prison.

-Marvolo ? répéta Harry car ce nom lui évoquait quelque chose.

-En effet, tu es sur la bonne piste.

-Vous voulez dire que cet homme… A un rapport avec Voldemort ? se risqua Harry.

-Oh oui, répondit Dumbledore avec malice. Il s'agit du grand-père de Voldemort. La famille des Gaunt était très ancienne, et comme l'a dit Marvolo Gaunt, ils étaient les derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Malheureusement, les mariages à répétition entre cousins ont donné une certaine… et bien disons, malformation génétique pour être poli.

-Attendez, intervint brusquement Harry. Est-ce que… Professeur, Merope est la mère de Voldemort ?

-Exactement. Je remarque que ta perspicacité ne cessera de m'étonner.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il imaginait difficilement cette jeune femme devenir mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Merope ? demanda Harry.

-Oh, elle a été prise en charge par le ministère de la magie, répondit Dumbledore. Tu as peut-être remarqué que Bob Odgen la jugeait sympathique ? Et bien il l'a nourrie, logée, et il a même songé à l'adopter durant un temps. Puis Merope s'est enfuie.

-Pour retrouver Tom Riddle, dit Harry, songeur. Voldemort m'a dit il y a deux ans que c'était le nom de son père.

-Je me doutais bien qu'il t'avait un peu parlé de lui. Tom Riddle Senior n'était autre que le moldu que Morfin a attaqué, celui dont Merope était secrètement amoureuse. La jeune femme, une fois libérée du joug de son père, choyée par Bob Odgen, s'est enfin résolue à retourner vers l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Comme tu t'en doutes, Tom Riddle s'est moqué d'elle.

Harry songea qu'en effet, il imaginait mal un homme vivant dans un prestigieux manoir tombé sous le charme d'une femme qu'il avait déjà vue en haillon et qui devait lui sembler à moitié folle.

-Mais alors, comment… ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

-Tu sembles oublier que Merope était une sorcière. Je suppose qu'elle a trouvé une façon ou une autre pour que le beau jeune homme lui tombe dans les bras. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a eu un article de presse dans le quotidien de « Little Hangleton » mentionnant le terrible scandale du fils de la respectable famille Riddle souhaitant épouser une fille des bas-fonds. Les moldus ne savaient pas qu'ils mentionnaient ainsi une descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Ironie du sort ou non, Merope attendait un enfant. Est-ce à cause des difficultés de la grossesse ou parce qu'elle aimait sincèrement son époux, Merope n'utilisa plus aucun moyen magique sur Tom Riddle qui rentra chez lui, déshonoré, prétendant avoir été dupé.

Dumbledore fit apparaître deux tasses et un récipient. Il se servit ce qui semblait être du chocolat chaud. Il regarda Harry à travers ses lunettes, lui proposant une tasse que le garçon refusa poliment.

-Et, heu… après que Tom Riddle ait rejeté Merope, que s'est-il passé, monsieur ?

-Je crains que ce ne soit le sujet de notre prochain rendez-vous, répondit Dumbledore en feignant de bailler. L'heure devient tardive pour toi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu écopes d'une retenue supplémentaire.

Le directeur souriait. Harry se demandait comment Dumbledore faisait pour toujours tout savoir. Cet homme était vraiment quelqu'un, une personne qui s'élève du commun des mortels d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ressemblait assez à Voldemort en ces termes, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi le mage noir détestait tant son ancien professeur. L'un s'était rangé du côté de la lumière, l'autre du côté des ténèbres.

Harry s'apprêtait à partir, la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il venait de penser à quelque chose.

-Monsieur, la bague que Monsieur Gaunt avait, celle qu'il a montré à Odgen, vous en portiez une semblable la nuit où vous êtes venu me chercher.

Dumbledore sourit avec enchantement.

-Toujours aussi perspicace. C'était bien la bague de Monsieur Gaunt que je portais.

-Mais vous ne l'avez plus ?

-Non.

Harry aurait bien aimé en savoir plus. Il ruminait ses pensées, toujours au pas de la porte.

-Est-ce que savoir toutes ces choses m'aidera à combattre Voldemort ?

-Sans aucun doute, répondit le directeur en hochant la tête.

-A propos de la bague…

-Une autre fois, Harry, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Un peu de patience ne fera qu'aiguiser ta curiosité, j'en suis sûr. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Il allait vraiment descendre lorsqu'un terrible doute le traversa.

-Je peux raconter tout cela à Ron et Hermione ?

Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants. Il s'était levé de son bureau pour ranger la Pensine.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux. Si je te disais non, tu serais certainement tenté de le faire par amitié. Ne fais pas cette tête mon garçon, ajouta-t-il avec amusement. Je sais très bien que tu m'obéirais cependant, tes deux amis tiennent une place aussi importante que moi, alors autant t'éviter tout conflit d'intérêt. Bien entendu, ne répète cette histoire qu'à tes deux amis. Ce serait fâcheux que Voldemort sache à quel point je le connais.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Dans ce cas, Harry, je te souhaite une bonne nuit de seconde édition.

-Heu, oui. Bonne nuit, professeur.

Harry referma la porte. Il voyait nettement l'expression de Dumbledore : c'était de la sympathie pure.

* * *

><p>Le samedi suivant, Harry devait assister aux essais afin de sélectionner les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Au petit-déjeuner, il était assez stressé, surtout qu'il allait avoir sa retenue avec Rogue le soir même. Ron était dans un état fébrile, entre la nervosité et le désespoir. De plus, ils apprirent que Stan Rocade, le conducteur du Magicobus, avait été arrêté par le ministère. L'humeur du trio était donc bien basse.<p>

-Potter, Granger, venez avec moi, dit soudain une voix autoritaire. Vous aussi.

Le professeur McGonagall venait d'apparaître dans leurs dos. Elle désignait Ron ainsi que Ginny, occupée à manger aux côtés de Dean. Intrigués, les élèves se levèrent de table, échangeant des regards. Harry se demandait si elle savait qu'il trichait en cours de potion via le manuel du Prince. Non, sinon elle n'aurait pas demandé à Ginny de les accompagner.

McGonagall les emmena donc à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, encore silencieux ce samedi matin brumeux. Harry constata soudain qu'ils allaient chez Dumbledore. Etais-ce à cause de ses leçons ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi Ginny devait-elle être présente ? Il regarda la sœur de Ron. Elle paraissait tout aussi intriguée que les autres.

McGonagall s'approcha de la gargouille de pierre.

-Suçacides ! dit-elle.

La gargouille pivota pour dévoiler le passage menant aux escaliers. Tout ce beau petite monde grimpa jusqu'en haut. McGonagall frappa à la porte. Derrière, on entendait des voix discuter ferme. Puis, la voix de Dumbledore lança :

-Entrez !

McGongall ouvrit la porte et fit passer les élèves devant elle. Dans la pièce, Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. En face, il y avait Tonks, debout, ses cheveux couleur souris devenus encore plus ternes. Il y avait aussi quelqu'un assis dans un fauteuil, face au directeur, ainsi que deux autres professeur. Le professeur Rogue paraissait agacé tandis que le professeur Flitwick était toujours aussi joyeux. Enfin, lorsque les élèves entrèrent, la personne qui referma la porte dans leur dos n'était autre que Kingsley. Tout le monde se dévisageait.

-Ah, parfait ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Voilà vos camarades ! Miss Granger, je suis désolé de vous avoir causé de la peine lors du banquet de début d'année, mais je me devais de vous mentir à tous.

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Ron, paralysé, lui tira sur la manche en désignant la personne assisse dans le fauteuil qui se levait vivement. C'était un jeune garçon de leur âge, les cheveux blancs, les yeux dorés, la mine inquiète. Il était aussi grand que Ron, fin, et terriblement beau. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant chez ce nouvel individu.

-Bonjour, dit-il précipitamment.

-Heu, salut, fit Ron.

-Professeur, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Harry.

-Si vous laissiez le directeur parler, Potter, dit lentement Rogue d'une voix suave.

Dumbledore observait les ondes de haine qui s'échangeaient entre Rogue et Harry. Il soupira de façon imperceptible. Il ne pensait pas trouver un jour le moyen de mettre un terme aux querelles incessantes qu'ils se vouaient, aussi intelligent soit-il.

-Professeur, je dois recruter des nouveaux joueurs pour l'équipe de quiddich, dit Harry. Je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais, heu…

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Dumbledore. Je vais en venir au fait. Je suppose que vous savez tous que Miss Jedusor a passé l'été chez les Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? A en juger par ton visage Harry, je me doute que oui. Je sais aussi que Voldemort a envoyé ses Mangemorts à la recherche de deux personnes, Harry Potter et Thaddée Jedusor. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils se sont rendus au Terrier où ils ont trouvé Thaddée. Elle s'en est tirée de belle façon, cependant, elle avait subi de graves blessures. Le plus dur a été d'annuler un sort de magie noire, très noire. Peut-être que Miss Granger le connaît, il s'agit du sort de Retournement.

Hermione se statufia. Harry comprit aussitôt que son amie savait de quoi voulait parler le directeur. Par contre, Ginny, Ron et lui-même n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Hermione posa une main à sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot. McGonagall lui prit une chaise et Hermione se laissa tomber dedans.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle… ?

-Oh, elle est vivante, la rassura Dumbledore. Ste Mangouste fait des miracles. Bien entendu, certains membres de l'Ordre sont intervenus, moi y compris. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait expliquer de quoi il en retourne aux autres. Severus ?

Rogue réprima une grimace. Il ne lui plaisait guère de jouer les professeurs.

-Le maléfice du Retournement est, comme son nom l'indique, un sort qui retourne. Tout ce que l'être était avant, il en devient l'inverse. Le sort à une efficacité certaine, lente, doucereuse, mais destructrice.

-Ce qui veux dire ? demanda Ron.

-Ce qui veut dire, Weasley, que vous devriez vous laver les oreilles, répliqua sèchement Rogue.

-Voyons, Severus, intervint aimablement Kingsley. Il est normal que des enfants ne comprennent pas toute l'ampleur de ce maléfice. Je suis déjà étonné que cette demoiselle connaisse le sort de Retournement.

Rogue lança des éclairs en direction de Kingsley. L'auror se contentait de sourire. Il était impossible de dire si ces deux-là se détestaint cordialement ou si c'était naturel. En tout cas, Harry sentit qu'il en appréciait d'avantage Kingsley.

-Ce que le professeur Rogue tente de vous expliquer, débuta Kingsley. C'est que si nous prenons par exemple, votre sœur, ses cheveux ne seraient plus longs, mais courts. Ses yeux deviendraient foncés. Son teint serait de plus en plus halé. Elle deviendrait grande. Ainsi de suite. Ceci, est la première phase du sortilège de Retournement.

Ron regardait sa sœur avec amusement. Elle lui adressa un coup de coude discret, chassant tout sourire. McGonagall tendait un verre de jus d'orange à Hermione, toujours sous le choc.

-La seconde phase est plus effrayante, poursuivit le professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluttée. Si la personne était intelligente, elle devient stupide. Si elle était de sexe féminin, elle devient un homme. Si son talent était littéraire, il sera mathématique. Le caractère prend un sacré coup lui aussi. Une personne gentille, délicate, bienveillante, ayant subit le maléfice de Retournement trop longtemps deviendra hargneuse, colérique, malveillante. Les personnes de son entourage ne seraient plus en mesure de la reconnaître.

-Et il y a la troisième phase, reprit Kinsgley en hochant la tête. A partir de là, on peut considérer que la personne est perdue.

-Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Ginny.

-Parce que ses organes s'inversent, répondit Kingsley avec une moue écoeurée. L'estomac ne digère plus, il ingère. Les poumons ne servent plus à respirer, ils se bloquent. Le cerveau fonctionne à l'envers. Au final, la peau se retourne, laissant juste une carcasse sanguinolente.

Harry frissonna. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Hermione avait réagit de cette façon. Il ne souhaitait pas une mort pareil à son pire ennemi. Sauf, peut-être, Voldemort.

-Donc, Thaddée a reçu ce sortilège de Retournement, dit lentement Ginny. Vous l'avez sauvée. Puis, elle a disparu.

-Oh non, répondit joyeusement Dumbledore. C'est là que j'ai menti. Miss Jedusor ne s'est pas enfuie. Elle est ici.

Les élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux. Hermione se releva brusquement, les lèvres tremblantes. Enfin, Harry vit le jeune garçon qu'il avait remarqué en entrant. Il comprit soudain pourquoi Dumbledore avait menti. Jamais personne n'aurait reconnu Thaddée Jedusor. Elle avait complètement changé. Ce n'était plus la mage noire.

-Ravie de vous revoir, dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui n'était autre que Thaddée.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in « He the empty »…<strong>


	4. He the Empty

**Les temps changent. Je ****préfère les personnages masculins désormais. J'espère que ceux qui aimaient Thaddée ne seront pas trop dégouttés. Sachez cependant qu'il est bien plus pratique pour la suite de l'histoire que cette transformation s'opère. En attendant, Harry va au devant des ennuis.**

**Merci à Sheltan et Pipemuis pour les reviews. Merci à ceux qui lisent et ne review pas (c'est pratique les stats).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>04 : He the empty (Ergo Proxy)<span>

Hermione se précipita dans les bras du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier était surpris, un peu gêné. Le reste des élèves étaient toujours sous le coup de la nouvelle. Harry avait bien compris les effets de la transformation maintenant : Thaddée avait autrefois de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux gris, un nez droit, le teint pâle. Désormais, c'était un garçon aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux dorés, au nez retroussé, et au teint cuivré. Le maléfice du Retournement semblait avoir laissé bien des séquelles.

Ginny rejoignit bientôt Hermione pour étreindre le jeune garçon. Il n'y avait plus cette fierté et cette magnificence dans les gestes de Thaddée. Harry se demandait jusqu'à quel point elle avait changé.

-Ca alors, répétait Ron depuis qu'il avait compris. Ca alors !

-Remettez-vous, Mr Weasley, le sermonna McGonagall.

-Bon sang, c'est vraiment bien elle ? ajouta Ron pour changer.

-Oui, et bien, ce n'est plus elle, mais lui, lança Tonks avec un demi-sourire.

-C'est en partie pour cette raison que nous vous avons fait venir, dit Dumbledore. J'ai annoncé à toute l'école que Thaddée Jedusor était portée disparue. C'est également ce que Ste Mangouste a déclaré. Nous espérons ainsi que les Mangemorts mettront plus de temps à le trouver.

Hermione et Ginny étaient heureuses d'apprendre que leur amie était de retour. Harry n'était pas du même avis. Il gardait toujours en tête ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère. Les révélations que Lord Voldemort lui avait confiée, les batailles, la mort de Sirius : tout convergeait vers cette seule et unique personne, peu importe son apparence.

Dumbledore présentait des sièges à ses invités. Le corps enseignant resta debout, sauf le professeur Flitwick. Les deux Aurors se placèrent près de la porte du bureau. Assis dans un siège, Harry tentait de ne pas regarder Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. Il éprouvait une colère insondable, intolérable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce sentiment restait présent.

-Bien, vous savez tous que Miss Jedusor a subi un sort de Retournement à présent, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. Mis à part les membres de l'Ordre et quelques amis de confiance à Ste Mangouste, personne ne doit être au courant. Il me parait donc évident que le nom de votre amie ne sera plus le même. De plus, il a été décidé que dorénavant, sa maison serait exclusivement Gryffondor. Je compte sur vous, Miss Granger, pour veiller sur lui.

Hermione semblait soudainement intimidée. Elle hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif, ses joues virant aux roses.

-Vous allez la laisser à Poudlard ? demanda sèchement Harry. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il tardivement.

-C'est mon intention, répondit Dumbledore.

-Malgré le fait qu'elle ait causé la mort de deux personnes ?

Harry sentait sa voix cassante, lourde de colère. Il tenta de se maîtriser.

-Je pense que toi et moi serons d'accord, Harry, pour dire que ce n'est pas Thaddée qui a lancé un sortilège de mort contre qui que ce soit, dit lentement Dumbledore.

Harry n'y trouva rien à redire. Dumbledore faisait confiance aux gens. Il avait décidé de croire en Severus Rogue lorsqu'il s'était racheté en devenant un agent double au sein de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts. Harry, lui, ne pensait pas du tout que Rogue soit du côté de l'Ordre. De la même façon, il ne pensait pas que Thaddée puisse être une alliée.

-Professeur, intervint Thaddée. Si vous continuez de m'appeler ainsi, personne ne se fera au changement.

-Ah oui, tu as raison ! dit joyeusement Dumbledore. Etant donné que Thaddée est en fuite, je vous présente donc Aeson Houvil, un nouveau venu d'Europe, lointaine connaissance de Miss Granger. Je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à prétendre être des amis.

Hermione adressait déjà un sourire radieux au directeur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Thaddée, un regard complice à son intention. Etrangement, le visage de Thaddée paraissait heureux. Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa nouvelle apparence ou parce qu'elle était sincère.

-Il faudra garder ce secret, dit McGonagall d'un ton sévère. Il en va de la sécurité de tout le monde. Vous-Savez-Qui ne sait pas à quoi ressemble Thaddée, je veux dire, Aeson. Nous avons donc un coup d'avance sur lui.

-Vous pensez sincèrement ce que vous dites ? ironisa Rogue.

McGonagall ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

-Bien entendu, Miss Granger et Mr Potter veilleront à ce que Mr Houvil ne fasse pas le moindre écart de conduite. Le cas échéant, je serais dans l'obligation de prévenir le directeur. C'est clair ?

Elle lança son terrible regard à Thaddée. Le garçon hocha la tête. Harry esquissa en sourire car personne n'oserait désobéir à McGonagall une fois sous l'emprise de ce regard. De plus, il serait ravi de surveiller l'homuncule jour et nuit. Si jamais il soupçonnait quoi que ce soit, il courrait littéralement chez McGonagall.

-Bien, dans ce cas, dit aimablement Dumbledore, je pense qu'Harry doit se rendre sur le terrain de quiddich. Faites bien attention à vous.

Harry songea que Dumbledore craignait tout et rien à la fois. Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas faire de nouvelle erreur. Celle de l'année dernière resterait marquée à vif dans sa mémoire. L'erreur d'un grand homme est souvent catastrophique.

-Au revoir, dirent les élèves en quittant lentement la salle.

Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil lorsque la porte se referma. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se dévisagèrent. Thaddée devenue Aeson se démarquait considérablement du groupe avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux dorés.

-Tu ne pourrais pas remédier à ton apparence ? demanda Harry.

-J'ai bien essayé, mais les effets du sortilège persistent, répondit Aeson. D'après Dumbledore, il continuera à agir des années, peut-être pour toujours.

-Va falloir faire avec, dit Ron en continuant d'inspecter les cheveux blancs.

-En attendant, nous, on doit aller sur le terrain, lança Harry sans grand entrain.

Le sourire amusé de Ron laissa place à un visage décomposé. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il devait encore passer les épreuves de gardien.

-Je vous accompagne, ajouta Ginny.

-Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de faire semblant de visiter Poudlard, dit timidement Hermione. Les autres élèves verraient Tha…Aeson et du coup, ils seraient moins surpris de le retrouver en cours. Ca te va ? ajouta-t-elle à Aeson.

-C'est une bonne idée, renchérit-il.

-Comme c'est surprenant, murmura Harry avec rage. Bon, nous on y va ! dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Ron et Ginny suivirent Harry, un regard désolé pour Hermione. Harry, pour sa part, était assez en colère pour avoir la dangereuse envie de combattre à peu près n'importe qui. Il fulminait intérieurement contre ses amis qui ne le croyaient jamais, Dumbledore qui voyait sans cesse le bon côté des gens, Ginny qui embrassait Dean partout où il posait le regard… Cette dernière réflexion le mit mal à l'aise. Il regarda brièvement la sœur de Ron.

En arrivant sur le terrain, il constata que sa colère avait laissé place à la culpabilité. Il chassa de son esprit tout ce qui s'était déroulé ce matin pour endosser son nouveau rôle de capitaine d'équipe. Il espérait vraiment être à la hauteur.

Seulement voilà, force était de constater que les personnes présentes étaient, disons, pitoyables. Le premier groupe était composé d'élèves de premières années qui ne parvinrent pas à faire un seul tour du terrain sans tomber. Le deuxième groupe n'était pas mieux composé de filles au niveau intellectuel douteux, elles s'effondrèrent en gloussant dés qu'Harry siffla le départ.

Le troisième groupe finit en carambolage à mi-parcours, le quatrième était composé d'élèves venus sans balais, et le cinquième d'élèves de Poufsouffle. Harry perdit patience et obligea tout ce beau monde à quitter le terrain.

Après deux heures, Harry avait trouvé trois poursuivants dont Katie Bell et Ginny. Il y avait aussi deux batteurs bien qu'aucun ne possède le talent des jumeaux. Harry avait tellement crié qu'il s'en était cassé la voix. Franchement, il plaignait l'ancien capitaine, Dubois, qui avait supporté ce calvaire chaque année. Il ne restait donc que le choix du gardien.

C'était un calvaire pour Harry de devoir choisir son nouveau gardien. Bien entendu, c'était lui qui avait dit à Ron de tenter à nouveau sa chance en tant que gardien, mais face à Cormac McLaggen, il commençait à le regretter. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Ron risquait une humiliation certaine. Il y a quelques jours encore, Harry doutait qu'on l'accepte comme capitaine. Maintenant, il voyait bien que son espoir secret de ne voir que Ron se présenter au poste de gardien tombait à l'eau.

L'épreuve était simple : il fallait arrêter cinq souaffles lancé par les nouveaux poursuiveurs recrutés. Les gradins étaient remplis, ce qui inquiétait sérieusement Harry. Il regarda Ron et vit qu'il était aussi pâle que la mort. Les autres candidats, comme de juste, n'étaient pas à la hauteur. En revanche, Cormac arrêta cinq tirs. Lorsque le tour de Ron arriva, son teint était devenu vert olive.

-Bonne chance !

Harry pensa que c'était Hermione revenue de son tour de l'école, mais c'était Lavande Brown qui encourageait Ron. Il sentit une bouffée de colère à l'idée qu'Hermione ne soit même pas venue.

Harry aurait aimé ne pas avoir à assister à cette épreuve. Pourtant, il se le devait. Voilà pourquoi il fut très surpris de voir Ron arrêter non pas deux, ni trois, mais cinq tirs ! Il était à égalité avec McLaggen. Les deux candidats s'approchèrent sous la foule en liesse. Il était rare d'assister à des essais départagés. Une raison de plus pour laquelle Harry aurait aimé ne pas être capitaine.

-Bien, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Etant donné que vous êtes à égalité, on va vous départager avec des tirs à la suite. Chaque gardien encaissera un tir à la fois, le perdant étant celui qui en ratera un. C'est clair ?

-Parfait, s'exclama McLaggen en bombant le torse pour les yeux de la foule.

Ron ne répondit rien. Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Honnêtement, Harry pensait être dans le même état. Il regarda avec anxiété les deux gardiens enfourchés leur balai et s'élancer dans les airs. McLaggen commença le premier. La foule était en train de hurler. Il arrêta le premier tir sans difficulté.

Ron prit sa place. Harry songea à détourner les yeux tandis que le souaffle filait vers l'un des buts. Ron l'arrêta de justesse. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond sans que le stress ne le quitte. Il fallait que McLaggen rate le suivant ! Il le fallait !

Mais McLaggen arrêta le second tir. Les élèves encourageaient les deux gardiens à tour de rôle. Ron arrêta lui aussi le second tir. Les échanges se poursuivaient. Un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième, un sixième… Personne ne semblait y croire. Puis, ce fut la déception dans les gradins. Au huitième tir, Ron rata. Le visage figé dans une expression qu'il ne pouvait voir, Harry vit son ami atterrir, le dos rond. McLaggen se présenta devant lui, l'expression satisfaite.

-Alors ? Pas mal, non ? dit-il avec emphase. Et encore, je pouvais continuer !

-Oui, oui… C'était super, répondit Harry sans entrain.

Ron quittait le terrain. Harry aurait aimé le rattraper, mais l'équipe l'attendait. Il poussa un soupir sonore avant de rejoindre les autres. Une fois les félicitations dites et la date de leur premier entraînement fixée, l'équipe se sépara. Harry décida de chercher après son ami. Il n'était pas au vestiaire, et pas dans la salle commune.

Harry se mit à chercher partout dans la Grande Salle, dans la bibliothèque, dans la volière, dans les salles de classe… Il ne trouva pas trace de Ron. Par contre, alors qu'il cherchait dans le parc, il aperçut Hermione et Thaddée. Elles discutaient tout en se promenant. Harry alla à leur rencontre. Hermione parut aussitôt sur ses gardes de le voir froncer les sourcils.

-Harry ? dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as…

-Vous n'avez pas vu Ron ?

-Ron ? Non, pourquoi ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

-Ah oui, forcément ! Tu n'es pas venue voir la sélection vu que tu faisais visiter une école qu'elle connaît sans doute comme sa poche à la _nouvelle_ ! lança Harry d'un ton acide en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Il… Il n'a pas été sélectionné ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

-A ton avis ?

-Oh…

Hermione se sentait coupable. Elle se tortilla les mains sous le regard brûlant d'Harry. Aeson comprit qu'il fallait intervenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avant que cela ne dégénère.

-C'est ma faute, dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas. Si j'avais évité le sortilège de Retournement, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de jouer cette comédie.

-Si tu n'avais pas existé, personne n'aurait eu besoin de toi ! siffla Harry.

-Harry !

Hermione était horrifiée. Elle regardait alternativement les deux garçons, ne sachant que faire. Aeson avait un visage indéchiffrable. Il hocha lentement la tête avant de tourner les talons. Harry le regarda s'éloigner. Il aurait aimé qu'ils se battent, qu'ils se disputent, qu'ils hurlent. Mais Thaddée repartait en direction de Poudlard sans en regard en arrière. C'était frustrant.

Il regarda Hermione. Son amie paraissait sur le point de pleurer. Elle avait peur que la colère d'Harry ne se retourne contre elle. Cependant, il y avait plus important. Ron devait se morfondre quelque part, tout seul, accablé. Harry reconsidéra sa dispute.

-Tu ne sais vraiment où Ron pourrait être ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas…, dit Hermione en regardant les portes du château. Tu as déjà été voir dans le dortoir des garçons ?

-Oui, il n'y était pas, répondit Harry avec un soupir. J'ai été voir dans la Grande Salle, dans la volière, dans les cachots, j'ai regardé partout mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

-Tu crois qu'il serait allé chez Hagrid ? demanda timidement Hermione.

Depuis qu'ils avaient cessé de suivre les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, les trois amis n'avaient plus revu Hagrid. Il les ignorait lorsqu'il mangeait dans la Grande Salle. Il était certainement en colère que ses élèves préférés aillent déserté son cours. Après un regard, ils décidèrent d'aller frapper à la porte de la cabane.

Arrivés devant la porte, ils entendirent des voix. Aucun doute, Hagrid avait de la compagnie. Restait à savoir si c'était Ron ou quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione frappa timidement. Personne ne bougea à l'intérieur. Alors Harry prit sa place et frappa trois coups avec beaucoup plus de vigueur. On entendit un raclement et des pas lourds, puis la porte s'ouvrit légèrement.

-Qui c'est ? demanda la voix bourrue d'Hagrid. Ah, c'est vous.

-Bonjour, commença Hermione tandis que la porte se refermait. Hagrid ! Non ! Attendez !

-Hagrid ! renchérit Harry. Ecoutez, nous voulons vous parler ! Ron est avec vous ?

La porte se rouvrit à nouveau. Hagrid se gratta la barbe.

-Ron ? Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Je n'arrive pas à le trouver depuis la sélection des gardiens, répondit Harry. Il n'a pas été pris.

-Je vois, donc tu tournes le dos à tous tes amis ? gronda Hagrid.

-Non ! Vous savez que c'est faux ! s'exclama Hermione. Nous sommes désolés ! Nous voulions vous le dire, mais on ne vous a pas vu depuis la rentrée !

-Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas le temps de voir votre vieil ami, bougonna Hagrid. Et bien moi non plus je n'ai pas le temps de vous voir.

Hagrid allait refermer la porte lorsque Harry coinça son pied dedans. Il fit la grimace sans renoncer. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec son ami.

-Ecoutez, supplia Harry. On est vraiment désolé ! Je n'ai pas continué les Soins aux Créatures Magiques parce que j'ai déjà bien assez de travail ! En plus, j'ai besoin de voir Ron. Je vous ai entendu parler à quelqu'un, c'est lui ?

Hagrid observa ses deux élèves en fronçant les sourcils. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte en râlant. Harry et Hermione entrèrent, aussitôt accueillis par le molosse Crockdur. Il lécha le visage d'Harry en jappant joyeusement. Ron n'était pas là, par contre, il y avait Buck, l'hippogriffe que Harry et Hermione avaient sauvé il y a trois ans. Auparavant, il vivait avec Sirius, mais depuis sa mort, c'était Hagrid qui s'en occupait.

Harry s'approcha de lui et s'abaissa profondément sans quitter l'animal des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'hippogriffe l'imitait. Harry s'approcha de lui pour le caresser. Hagrid alla s'asseoir à sa table, sortant des tasses de la taille d'un bol pour ses invités en continuant de marmonner.

-Bande d'ingrats…quand je pense que j'avais mis au point un programme spécialement pour vous…rien à faire avec ces jeunes…toujours en train de vous surprendre…

-Heu, Hagrid, intervint Hermione en s'approchant de la grande table. Si vous ne parliez pas avec Ron, avec qui étais-ce ?

-Oh, c'était avec Buck, je veux dire, Ventdebout. On a changé son nom pour être sûr que le ministère ne s'approche pas trop de son cas. Une idée de Dumbledore. Je n'y aurais pas pensé.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, railla Harry.

-Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, reprit Hermione en ignorant cette dernière remarque.

Harry s'approcha à son tour de la table. Hagrid faisait bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole au-dessus de l'âtre. Il revint pour servir de l'eau chaude au deux élèves. Visiblement, il avait oublié le thé.

Soudain, il y eut un immonde bruit de succion. Harry se retourna et vit un immense tonneau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il était rempli de larves d'une trentaine de centimètres, visqueuse, blanchâtres. Hermione s'éloigna un peu du tonneau.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry d'un ton faussement intéressé.

-Des asticots géants, répondit Hagrid.

Il se laissa choir sur une chaise, faisant trembler les deux amis. Hermione contempla son eau chaude avec dépit.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des asticots géants ici ? reprit Harry.

Hagrid avait la fâcheuse tendance d'abriter diverses sortes d'animaux plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Il y avait eu les Scroutts, Norbert le dragon, Buck l'hippogriffe… Il ne souhaitait pas être présent si jamais les asticots devaient exploser, lancer des jets acides, ou encore grandir au point de les dévorer.

-Ils me servent à nourrir Aragog.

Puis il fondit en sanglot. Ebahis, Harry contempla le demi géant pleurer de grosses larmes s'écrasant contre le museau de son chien qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Harry et Hermione allèrent réconforter leur ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione en tapotant son dos.

-C'est…Aragog, dit Hagrid en reniflant bruyamment. Il est tombé malade cet été…je crois bien qu'il est en train de mourir…Je suis tellement…Je le connais depuis si longtemps !

Harry n'éprouvait aucune compassion. Il avait déjà rencontré Aragog avec Ron au cours de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. C'était une Acromentule, une araignée géante capable de parler. Lui et Ron s'étaient échappés un peu avant d'être dévorés. Il ne comprenait pas comment Hagrid pouvait considérer cette créature comme une amie.

-Pourrions-nous faire quelque chose ? demanda Hermione sans entrain.

-Non, ça va aller, dit Hagrid en se mouchant dans son vieux tablier. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas prudent que quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'approche de la tribu. Ils sont un peu nerveux en ce moment… Mais merci quand même…

A partir de cet instant, Hagrid redevint plus joyeux. En effet, le simple fait d'avoir proposé de l'aider le ravissait. Bien entendu, jamais Harry ou Hermione ne seraient allé dans la Forêt Interdite pour nourrir une araignée géante au péril de leur vie. Il n'empêche qu'ils étaient très heureux qu'Hagrid redevienne plus amical.

-Je savais bien que vous ne pourriez pas continuer à suivre mes cours, dit-il en allant chercher du thé et des biscuits. Vous êtes débordés.

Ils parlèrent de leur semaine de cours avec joie tout en se cassant les dents sur les biscuits durs. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent Hagrid, le professeur était bien plus heureux qu'à leur arrivée. Il leur fit des grands signes depuis le pas de la porte tandis qu'ils remontaient jusqu'au château. Harry et Hermione remontèrent à la salle commune en espérant y trouver Ron.

Il était bel et bien là, assis dans un fauteuil, pas du tout déprimé, riant à grands éclats en compagnie de Thaddée. Voyant la scène, Harry se renfrogna. Hermione lui adressa un haussement d'épaule. Ils rejoignirent les deux garçons. Ron cessa immédiatement de rire.

-Où tu étais ? demanda Harry. Je t'ai cherché partout.

-Je me suis promené, répondit Ron d'une voix un peu sèche. Tu te faisais du souci ? Tu pensais que je serais en train de pleurer quelque part, dans un coin sombre ?

-Non, je pensais juste…

-Et bien c'est ce que pensait Drago Malefoy ! répliqua Ron en haussant le ton. Lui et sa bande n'arrêtaient pas de me suivre en espérant me voir pleurer. C'est là que j'ai croisé Tha… Aeson je veux dire. Je peux vous dire qu'il est toujours aussi doué en magie.

Il adressa un sourire à Thaddée qui le lui rendit bien volontiers. Pour une raison obscure, cela énerva profondément Harry.

-Ah, je vois, fit-il. J'ai perdu mon temps à te courir après alors. Dommage, parce que figure toi qu'Hermione et moi on est allé voir Hagrid. On s'est réconcilié avec lui.

-Merci de m'avoir attendu, lança Ron.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, enchaîna Harry. Tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir avec ton nouvel ami, tu sais, celui qui nous a trahis l'été dernier.

Aeson serra sa mâchoire. Sauf que Ron et Hermione ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

-C'est vraiment pathétique, répliqua Hermione. Arrêtez de vous disputer tout les deux !

-Ah ouais ? C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que l'un de mes amis m'a trahi aujourd'hui ! s'énerva Ron.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet imbécile de McLaggen est plus doué que toi ! cria Harry.

-Alors tu l'avoues ? s'écria Ron en se levant brusquement. Depuis le début, tu savais que je n'avais aucune chance d'être sélectionné !

-C'est faux !

Ils se faisaient face, les yeux dans les yeux. Hermione paraissait figée, le regard alerte. Harry se rendit compte que les autres élèves présents ne parlaient plus. Tout le monde les observait.

-Laisse tomber, dit Ron en bousculant Harry pour monter vers le dortoir.

Harry avait envie de le rattraper, de le frapper. Ron se conduisait parfois en imbécile, mais là, Harry n'en revenait pas. Il pensait vraiment que Ron aurait eut une chance d'être gardien. Il l'avait souhaité. Maintenant, son meilleur ami était fâché parce qu'il pensait avoir été trahis. Le regard d'Harry tomba sur Thaddée.

-C'est ton nouveau plan ? cracha-t-il. Eloigner mes amis afin d'avoir une meilleur chance de me tuer ?

-Je pense que je vais vous laisser, dit lentement Thaddée en se relevant.

Harry se sentait désarçonné. Il regarda le dos du garçon s'éloigner en direction du portrait de la grosse dame. A côté de lui, Hermione semblait tout aussi surprise. Il lut une nuance de reproche dans ses yeux. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il explosa littéralement. Toute sa colère, sa douleur, sa rancœur, était arrivée à son summum. S'il ne la déversait pas, Harry allait suffoquer.

Il courut vers la sortie de la salle commune et rattrapa Thaddée dans le couloir. Il fit pivoter le garçon et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Un bruit sourd résonna, puis un impact. Thaddée était à terre, se frottant douloureusement le visage. Son expression paisible s'était changée en un mélange de douleur, de tristesse et de colère. Le garçon se releva au moment où Harry sortit sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Harry serra les dents. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il était consolé dans sa rage par le changement d'expression de Thaddée. Cette fille qui avait détruit la vie de son parrain, celle qui avait trahis ses amis, celle qui se pavanait dans les couloirs d'un air imperturbable, la voilà qui avait le visage grave, apeuré, révolté. Oui, Harry était satisfait de voir ce visage.

-Harry ! clama la voix d'Hermione dans son dos. Arrête immédiatement !

Elle s'approcha de son ami qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Hermione sentait à quel point il était énervé, dévasté. Elle vit aussi le visage de Thaddée et comprit.

-Baisse ta baguette, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Harry resserra sa prise. Il refusait d'écouter Hermione. Il en avait assez d'écouter sans cesse ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Cette fois, peut-être qu'il serait capable d'infliger le Doloris. L'année dernière, il avait échoué contre Bellatrix Lestrange, la Mangemort qui avait tué Sirius. Cette femme lui avait dit qu'il fallait désirer voir l'autre souffrir. En cet instant, il désirait plus que tout admirer le visage de la créature de Voldemort se tordre de douleur. Parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement depuis la perte de son parrain.

-Harry, répéta Hermione en s'approchant lentement. Baisse ta baguette…

-Non ! s'écria-t-il. Elle m'a torturé elle aussi, elle prend plaisir au malheur des autres ! C'est ce qu'elle mérite !

Harry leva sa baguette mais Hermione lui saisit violemment le bras. Il la repoussa avec violence mais elle refusa de lâcher prise. Hermione retenait sa main, les larmes aux yeux, plus déterminée que jamais. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Thaddée afin de vérifier qu'elle n'en profitait pas pour l'attaquer sournoisement. Ce n'était pas le cas. Le garçon n'avait pas de baguette dans ses mains, il était debout, observant la scène d'un air résigné.

-Tu crois que tu n'as pas besoin de baguette contre moi ? vociféra Harry en essayant toujours de se libérer de son amie.

Thaddée secoua lentement la tête. Ses yeux dorés ne cillaient pas. Ce manque de réaction agaça particulièrement Harry. Un jet de lumière jaune passa près du garçon. Horrifiée, Hermione lâcha prise. Harry se précipita pour pointer sa baguette contre la gorge de Thaddée. Le garçon ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, continuant de l'observer de ce regard aigu.

-Ne crois pas que je suis incapable de faire des prouesses ! cria Harry. Je ne suis pas un surdoué, mais j'ai l'habitude de me battre à cause de ton cher maître dont le passe-temps favori est d'attenter à ma vie ! J'ai beaucoup appris grâce à lui ! Tu le remercieras de ma part !

Cette fois, le garçon cilla. Harry enfonça un peu plus sa baguette contre la gorge de l'homuncule. Hermione s'agrippa à Harry, essayant vainement de l'éloigner.

-Si tu en as le temps, bien sûr ! enchaîna Harry avec hargne. Il a autant envie de te tuer que moi depuis cet été. Alors, quel effet ça fait d'être trahis à son tour ?

-Ca suffit, siffla la voix du garçon.

Il avait baissé les yeux. Harry vit qu'il avait serré les poings. Voilà qui était mieux. Il voulait énerver Thaddée autant que possible. Avec un peu de chance, ils se battraient. Avec beaucoup de chance, Thaddée serait renvoyée.

-Pourquoi ça suffirait ? Tu n'aimes pas subir ce que tu fais aux autres ? La bonne blague ! Tu ne ressens rien puisque tu n'as pas d'âme !

-Oh, Harry ! gémit Hermione.

-Ca te choque ? dit-il en se tournant brusquement vers Hermione. Pourtant je dis la vérité ! C'est juste une coquille vide ! Une marionnette !

Hermione semblait à la fois écoeurée et désespérée. Elle regardait les deux garçons par intermittence, ne sachant que faire pour arrêter cette terrible dispute. Ron était déjà fâché, pas besoin que l'on se batte en plus.

-Arrête, répéta Hermione. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais tu vas dire des choses de plus en plus horribles si tu continues. Tu devrais en rester là.

-Laisse-le, dit Thaddée de cette voix grave devenue la sienne. Il a raison.

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing sur Harry. Il recula, à nouveau perdu devant le manque de réaction du garçon. Autrefois, Thaddée ne se laissait jamais faire. Elle réagissait au quart de tour. Elle était redoutable une fois la baguette en main, et Harry le savait bien pour l'avoir vue lancer des sorts lors des séances de l'A.D.

Le déclic se fit soudainement. Thaddée avait une nouvelle apparence, suite au sort de Retournement, un nouveau nom, et, il venait de le comprendre, un nouveau caractère. Pire encore, ce n'était plus la même personne. Il regarda des pieds à la tête Thaddée Jedusor devenue Aeson Houvil. Pour la première fois, il comprit la gravité du maléfice. Sous l'effet de la surprise, sa colère disparut.

-Jusqu'à quelle phase le sort de Retournement t'a-t-il affecté ? demanda-t-il, effrayé d'entendre la réponse.

Aeson soupira. Il porta lentement sa main à son œil au beurre noir, examinant Hermione et Harry pour déterminer s'ils devaient porter ce fardeau.

-Jusqu'à la troisième phase, dit-il après un long moment.

Hermione émit un hoquet. Harry se rappelait que Kingsley leur avait dit qu'à partir de la troisième phase, on pouvait considérer la personne perdue. Les organes s'inversaient, le corps devenait un fardeau, et les organes se retrouvaient à l'air libre lorsque la peau se retournait.

-C'est impossible, répliqua Harry. Tu serais morte.

-Le maléfice était assez puissant, dit Aeson en haussant les épaules. Il a affecté mon apparence, mon identité, mon ADN. L'hôpital et les membres de l'Ordre ont tenté de résorber le sort à des endroits stratégiques. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de mon ADN, le maléfice continuait de modifier mon apparence et mon identité.

Hermione se précipita dans ses bras. Pas très habitué aux effusions amicales, Aeson tapota gentiment le dos de la jeune fille. Harry était toujours dubitatif.

-Ce n'est pas si grave dans ce cas, dit-il.

-Non, répondit Aeson. Je n'ai que deux organes retournés. Pour le reste, je pense qu'il est plus évident de deviner.

Harry se garda bien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il se rappelait que Thaddée avait protégé Fleur contre les Mangemorts. Il se rappelait qu'elle les avait trahis, puis il se rappelait qu'elle souffrait de la mort d'Albertine. Sauf que ces événements ne concernaient plus la même personne. Thaddée était portée disparue. La personne devant Harry était Aeson Houvil.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il.

-Si tu acceptes de ne pas me coller un autre coup de poing, le premier me fait toujours atrocement mal.

Hermione s'autorisa un sourire. Elle regarda les deux garçons en essuyant ses yeux humides.

-Autrefois, tu passais la plupart de ton temps à mentir, à changer de caractère, de personnage, dit Harry. Est-ce que dorénavant tu n'en n'es plus capable ?

Aeson grimaça. Visiblement, Harry avait vu juste.

-Tu veux savoir si je suis obligé de ne dire que la vérité, répondit-t-il. La réponse est non. Je disais aussi la vérité avant. Seulement il est vrai que je ne peux mentir que sur des choses particulières. Par exemple, il me serait impossible de prétendre être joyeux lorsque je suis triste.

-Tu n'as pas d'âme, objecta Harry.

-J'ai des sentiments, répliqua Aeson, le visage sombre.

-Les gens qui tuent sans scrupule ne sont pas humain, dit Harry, la colère grondant dans sa voix.

-Vous ne voulez pas vous arrêter ? tenta Hermione. C'est fatiguant de devoir intervenir dans vos bagarres.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Harry ne voyait pas comment il pourrait arrêter de se battre avec Aeson. C'était un homuncule, un être humain artificiel sans âme, une personne qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes par le passé, et travaillé aux côtés de Lord Voldemort. Non, vraiment, il ne pourrait pas s'entendre avec lui.

-Faites ce que vous voulez ! lança Hermione. Je suis épuisée, j'en ai marre, et je vais me coucher.

Elle leur tourna le dos et rentra dans la salle commune. Après un regard biaisé vers Harry, Aeson la suivit sans un mot. Une jeune fille sortit après lui, un membre de l'équipe de quiddich. Elle accourut vers Harry.

-Je te cherchais, dit-elle. J'ai un message pour toi.

-De qui ? demanda Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

-Du professeur Rogue…

Harry contempla le sol. Il venait d'avoir l'une des pires journées de sa vie, pourtant, il fallait encore que Rogue empire les choses. Cette année allait être longue, très longue. C'était sûr et certain.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in « <strong>**Malleus Maleficarum »…**


	5. Malleus Maleficarum

**Bien, ce passage sera intéressant à développer dans l'intrigue. Quel passage ? Celui que contient ce chapitre. A vous de le lire ! )**

* * *

><p><span>05 : <span>Malleus Maleficarum (Soul Eater)

La retenue avec Rogue fut particulièrement inintéressante. Harry avait crû mourir d'ennui. Trier des Veracrasses… Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes. Ron était toujours en colère contre lui. Harry avait bien tenté de rétablir le dialogue, mais Ron s'en allait dés qu'ils se croisaient. Le comble, c'était de voir son meilleur ami discuter joyeusement avec Aeson. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grincer des dents à chaque fois.

Pour passer le temps, Harry lisait son manuel de Potions. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé était devenu son nouvel ami. Il s'attachait de plus en plus à ce livre défraîchi contenant des secrets des plus intéressants. En plus de réussir les potions demandées par Slughorn à chaque cours, Harry avait découvert des annotations dans les marges, des sortilèges créés par le Prince. Dés qu'il en avait l'occasion, Harry les testait sur des victimes de choix, Crabbe et Goyle en général, afin de découvrir leur utilité. C'était souvent hilarant.

Il y avait aussi la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui approchait à grand pas. Harry espérait ainsi avoir la chance de se réconcilier avec Ron. Il attendait donc avec impatience le mois d'octobre.

En attendant, il tentait de découvrir ce que Malefoy faisait. Harry avait remarqué que Drago Malefoy était souvent absent à la table des Serpentard. De plus, on ne voyait plus Crabbe et Goyle lui tenir compagnie. C'était très étrange. Voilà pourquoi Harry se glissait en cet instant à travers un passage secret poussiéreux, sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, la carte des maraudeurs dans les mains. Il toussa en sortant depuis un trou caché par une armure de bronze.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait entendu, Harry regarda sa carte. Malefoy s'était trouvé à cet étage, pourtant, Harry ne le voyait pas. Il se mit à marcher lentement dans le couloir sans croiser âme qui vive. Finalement, arrivé aux escaliers, il vit un garçon de petite taille, assis sur les escaliers, un flacon rempli d'un liquide verdâtre dans les mains. Harry le contourna en silence. Le garçon semblait s'ennuyé ferme. Avec un soupir, Harry retourna dans le couloir désert. Il fit le tour en secouant ses vêtements pleins de poussière.

Il passa devant une tapisserie hideuse représentant un sorcier et des gobelins prêts à se battre. A l'autre bout du couloir, il y avait une petite fille qui semblait attendre, une boule de cristal dans les mains. Elle devait s'être perdue en cherchant le cours de divination. Harry soupira, agacé. Malefoy était bel et bien sur la carte, pourtant, une fois arrivé sur place, Harry avait constaté que Malefoy avait disparu de la carte. Depuis lors, il fouillait le couloir sans succès.

Il s'adossa contre le mur, fixant d'un œil morne sa carte devenue inutile. La carte des maraudeurs l'avait tant aidé par le passé qu'il lui paraissait inconcevable qu'elle ne soit pas capable de montrer où se trouvait Malefoy. Dépité, Harry retira sa cape et décida de rentrer bredouille à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Son apparition soudaine fit sursauter la jeune fille qui laissa tomber sa boule de cristal au sol.

-Le cours de divination est au dernier étage, dit Harry en guise d'excuse.

Il rentra par le portrait de la grosse dame où se trouvaient des élèves occupés à terminer des devoirs divers, variés, et copieux. Harry songea à ceux qui l'attendaient dans sa chambre. Il se traîna jusqu'au dortoir où il prit ses affaires avant de redescendre. Des filles gloussèrent tandis qu'il passait près d'elle. Harry les ignora et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il sortit son devoir de métamorphose. L'intitulé le laissa songeur. « La métamorphose humaine peut-elle est comparée à la métamorphose matérielle ? » Harry sortit son encre, sa plume, un bout de parchemin et commença à écrire.

Au bout d'une heure, forcé était de constater qu'il n'avait écrit qu'une dizaine de lignes. Il se gratta la tête et chercha après Hermione. Elle n'était pas là, à son grand regret. Il faut dire que depuis sa dispute avec Aeson, Hermione passait nettement moins de temps avec lui. Elle préférait discuter avec l'ancienne Thaddée devenue un charmant garçon.

Harry regarda ses autres devoirs et opta pour celui sur la potion de rêve. Au moins, le Prince ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il rédigea cinq pages avant d'en revenir à son devoir de métamorphose.

-Harry !

Soulagé, Harry leva les yeux de sa copie. C'était Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Elle se laissa tomber dans un siège près de lui, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

-Salut ! fit-il. Ca va ?

-Pas trop mal, dit-elle en réponse. Et toi ? Il parait que mon idiot de frère râle toujours à cause de la sélection du gardien.

Harry posa sa plume et referma sa bouteille d'encre pour se débarrasser de ses cours.

-Ouais. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il ne veut pas m'écouter.

-Je m'en doutais, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Il réagit toujours comme un enfant gâté. Tout à l'heure, il m'a vu avec Dean. Il a piqué une colère monstre. C'était vraiment agaçant, alors je lui ai jeté ton sort de langue de bois. Excellent ce sort.

-Merci, balbutia Harry, soudain très heureux d'être ainsi complimenté.

Il tapota inconsciemment son manuel de potions. Le Prince était un très bon ami, sans aucun doute.

-De rien. Oh, voilà Dean ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Ne t'en fais pas trop pour Ron. Il reviendra vers toi en pleurnichant. A tout à l'heure !

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec une frustration étrange. Il contempla son manuel avant de fourrer son nez dedans, à la recherche d'un nouveau sort que Ginny trouverait excellent.

Il était tard lorsqu'il entendit Hermione rentrer dans la salle commune. Elle était en compagnie d'Aeson et de Ron. Harry s'obligea à les ignorer bien qu'il sentit la colère pousser un cri menaçant. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élèves dans la salle, aussi, il était évident qu'ils allaient remarquer la présence d'Harry. A sa grande surprise, Harry vit Hermione s'asseoir près de lui, les joues rosies.

-Tu étudies ? demanda-t-elle avidement. Ah, encore ce livre…

-Il est intéressant, répliqua sèchement Harry, de plus en plus agacé de les voir.

Aeson suivit le chemin d'Hermione, tirant un siège près d'elle pour s'asseoir. Après une hésitation, Ron les rejoignit, le visage fermé, les bras croisé. Harry se replongea dans le livre du Prince.

-Franchement Harry, je pense que tu devrais rendre ce torchon, dit Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas un torchon ! s'exclama Harry. Tu dis ça uniquement parce que mes notes sont meilleures que les tiennes depuis que j'ai ce livre !

-Justement ! répliqua Hermione en reniflant bruyamment. Tu as de meilleures notes alors que tu ne suis pas les instructions. C'est de la triche. Ce livre ne t'aidera pas lors des ASPIC.

-Je suis au courant, grommela Harry.

-Bon, alors tu vas le rendre ?

-Non.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Harry regardait obstinément dans le manuel des potions en relisant sans cesse la même ligne. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il aurait aimé que Ron intervienne, qu'il prenne part à cette discussion. Mais Ron restait muet, les yeux rivés sur le feu de la cheminée.

Hermione soupira. Elle se tourna vers Aeson, tout aussi silencieux que Ron afin de lui demander son avis sur la question. Le garçon haussa les épaules. Il se contrefichait clairement de savoir si Harry allait oui ou non garder ce livre. Hermione fit la moue, cherchant par la suite du soutient auprès de Ron.

-Tu sais bien qu'Harry adore attirer l'attention, lança Ron d'un ton acide.

Harry bondit de son fauteuil, ramassa ses affaires en hâte, et fila au dortoir. Il claqua brusquement la porte, jeta ses livres, ses plumes, ses parchemins au pied de son lit, avant de se jeter sur son matelas en refermant ses rideaux. Il tapa dans on oreiller de rage.

Comment, comment son meilleur ami osait-il encore dire de telles absurdités ? Lors de la Coupe de Feu, Ron et lui s'étaient disputé comme jamais. Ron lui avait reproché d'avoir la grosse tête, de vouloir frimer en devenant le deuxième champion de Poudlard. Ces remarques avaient profondément blessé Harry qui détestait qu'on dévisage sa cicatrice. Il ne pensait mériter d'être célèbre pour la mort de ses parents. Penser que sa mère était morte pour le sauver, que c'était cet amour qui lui avait permis de survivre au sort de la mort, celui qui avait réduit Voldemort à un être plus faible qu'un fantôme, penser que c'était toutes ces horreurs qui faisaient sa renommé le rendait malade.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, l'oreiller serrer dans ses bras. Il songea qu'il détestait Voldemort, qu'il le haïssait. Il s'endormit en essayant d'imaginer ce que sa vie aurait été si le mage noir n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

><p>Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Harry attendait seul dans la file. Il regardait avec jalousie les groupes d'amis rire tout en planifiant leurs achats. Pour sa part, Harry avait enfoncé son menton dans son écharpe jusqu'à cacher la moitié de son visage. Dés que Rusard eut fini de l'inspecter de haut en bas, Harry fila dehors. Le vent était frais, piquant. Etrangement, ce temps lui convenait. Il était à la fois dans un état permanent de colère, de frustration, et de tristesse. Plus les jours passaient, plus il désespérait de recevoir un message de Dumbledore. Il voyait là une chance inespérée de se changer les idées.<p>

Le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard sembla plus long que d'habitude. Harry ne cessait de ruminer ses pensées. D'abord, il en avait marre de cette dispute ridicule avec Ron. Ensuite, il y avait Malefoy qui continuait de disparaître de la carte des maraudeurs. Pour finir, il y avait Ginny. Le simple fait de penser à la sœur de Ron rendit mal à l'aise Harry. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de songer que Ginny et Dean n'allaient pas ensemble. Non, non… Et c'était un point de vue objectif !

Harry passa devant le bar des Trois Balais où la serveuse Rosmerta servait des délicieuses boissons. Il hésita. Il n'avait pas vu où allait Ron et Hermione. Il oscillait sur place, réfléchissant, lorsqu'il vit Mondingus dans une rue sombre. C'était un homme à l'air louche, le regard fuyant, les cheveux roux en bataille. Harry s'approcha et vit qu'il tentait de ramasser ses affaires en toute vitesse. Harry se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose.

-Bonjour, dit-il en souriant afin de rassurer l'homme sur le point de s'enfuir.

-Oh, Harry… Salut, dit précipitamment Mondingus en lui arrachant des mains le chaudron. J'suis contente de t'voir mais je dois filer. Une affaire urgente…

-En rapport avec l'Ordre ? demanda aussitôt Harry, ravi d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler.

-Heu… Oui et non… Bon, heu… Je vais y aller…

Harry baissa les yeux sur l'argenterie que Mondingus terminait de ramasser. Il reconnut soudain l'armoirie des Black. Celle de son défunt parrain. Comme si un tison venait de lui traverser le cerveau, Harry se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Il agrippa le bras de Mondingus.

-C'est à Sirius, dit-il d'une voix froide qu'il ne se reconnut pas.

Mondingus le dévisagea avec peur. Il semblait que ses cernes venaient de se creuses un peu plus. L'odeur de tabac et d'alcool envahis les narines d'Harry. Il plissa le nez, resserra sa prise autour du bras de Mondingus, sentant une dose d'adrénaline lui endormir tout bon sens.

-Non, non ! Tu fais erreur ! couina Mondingus. Je te jure ! Lâche-moi, hein ? Harry, je suis le vieux Ding ! Tu ne vas pas…

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Mondingus. Il lui sembla que ses yeux brûlaient, puis la sensation disparut. Durant ce laps de seconde, un éclair blanc avait frappé Mondingus. Il s'était écroulé sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry reprit pied. Il contempla, incrédule, l'homme à terre. Il n'avait plus l'impression de flotter, au contraire, il venait de toucher le sol d'une dure réalité. Il songea d'abord que Mondingus était mort. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Il n'y avait personne. Harry partait chercher du secours lorsqu'il entendit un craquement. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Mondingus avait disparut, tout comme les biens de Sirius. Furieux, Harry hurla de rage en tapant dans des poubelles. Un peu calmé, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et sortit de la ruelle.

Dégoûté par cette rencontre, il décida de rentrer. Tant pis pour sa tentative de réconciliation avec Ron. Il marchait vite, la tête rentrée dans les épaules à cause du vent. C'est probablement à cause de sa colère qu'il ne vit pas la scène. Par contre, il entendit le cri. Un cri agonisant, hurlant à la mort, désespéré, fou. Il sursauta et vit qu'à trois mètres de là, Katie Bell, l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor, gisait à terre en poussant des cris déments. La fille à côté d'elle appelait au secours.

Harry observait la scène, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, cependant, cette vision lui était très plaisante. Puis il vit Hermione courir vers Katie, suivie de Ron et Aeson. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il secoua sa tête et se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

Hermione tentait de calmer l'amie de Katie tandis qu'Aeson était penché vers la jeune fille. Il avait sortit sa baguette magique. Katie continuait de hurler à en réveiller les morts. Effrayé, Harry se tourna vers Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Ron d'une voix blanche. Elle s'est élevée dans les airs puis elle a crié.

Ils regardèrent Katie se calmer lentement. Aeson murmurait tout bas. La fille en compagnie d'Hermione était moins calme.

-C'est ma faute ! cria-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas empêchée de toucher à ce collier ! Je lui ai pourtant dit ! Oh, non !

-Où avez-vous trouvez ce collier ? demanda Hermione d'une voix impérieuse.

-C'est Katie, répondit la jeune fille. On était aux Trois Balais. Elle est revenue avec des toilettes. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air normale. C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on rentre, mais, elle…

Elle fondit en larmes. Hermione tapota son dos avec un peu de considération avant de regarder ses deux amis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller chercher de l'aide ? s'écria-t-elle.

Harry et Ron sursautèrent. Ils se dévisagèrent avant de courir vers le hameau. A leur grand soulagement, ils virent Hagrid marcher vers eux, la barbe hirsute, la démarche un peu chancelante.

-Hagrid ! cria Harry. Venez ! Venez vite !

-Bon sang de cendre, dit Hagrid. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? On dirait que…

-C'est Katie ! s'écria Ron. Elle est blessée ! Il faut vite venir !

Hagrid comprit l'urgence de la situation. Il se mit à courir. Harry et Ron avaient beaucoup de mal à suivre sa cadence, cependant, ils parvinrent assez vite à l'endroit où Katie était. Elle ne criait plus. Ses yeux étaient vides, fixant le ciel gris. Hagrid se pencha près d'elle en écartant doucement Aeson et prit son pouls.

-Il faut vite la faire soigner, dit Hermione. C'est le Malleus Maleficarum.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Hagrid en prenant Katie dans ses bras. Dans ce cas je file au château ! NE FAITES PAS DE BETISES, COMPRIS ?

Il souleva le corps de Katie comme si c'était un sac de plume et se mit à courir en direction de Poudlard. Le groupe se dévisagea. L'amie de Katie pleurait toujours. Malgré tout, Harry remarqua qu'elle s'était approchée d'Aeson, sanglotant près de lui. Aeson la regarda quelque instants avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. Là, il resta tétanisé. Harry lui adressa un regard goguenard.

-C'est quoi le malleus truc ? demanda soudain Ron.

-C'est de la magie très très noire, répondit Hermione qui regardait avec sévérité l'étreinte de la jeune fille. C'est un sort qui était jadis utilisé pour protéger les trésors des seigneurs féodaux. Quiconque y touchait mourrait.

-D'accord, mais il n'y a pas de trésor, fit remarquer Harry.

-C'était un collier.

Aeson se dégagea des larmes et des pleurs pour sortir un mouchoir de sa poche. Il le déplia avec précaution, révélant ainsi un collier magnifiquement ouvragé. La jeune fille fit un bond de côté. Harry reconnu aussitôt le bijou avec l'opale qu'il avait aperçu il y a quelques années.

-Ca vient de chez Barjow et Burk, dit-il. Je l'ai vu lorsque je me suis retrouvé par erreur dans son magasin.

-Tu l'as vu ou bien c'est toi qui le lui as donné ? cria alors la jeune fille.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Aeson repliait soigneusement le mouchoir afin de mettre l'objet maléfique de côté.

-Je t'ai vu ! continua l'amie de Katie. Tu étais là ! Tu nous as vu, et tu souriais ! Tu n'es même pas venu nous aider !

-C'est faux ! protesta Harry. Je… Je suis venu vous aider.

Mais Harry était lui aussi perturbé par son comportement. S'il n'avait pas vu ses amis se précipiter à la rencontre de Katie, qu'aurait-il fait ? Serait-il resté là à observer la scène en riant ? Cette idée lui donnait froid dans le dos.

-Bon, écoute, Leanne, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione à la jeune fille qui acquiesça. Je pense que tu es encore sous le choc. On devrait rentrer à Poudlard pour voir comment va Katie.

Leanne renifla péniblement avant de lancer un regard accusateur à Harry. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Aeson, s'accrochant au bras du garçon, très mal à l'aise. Ils se mirent en route vers le château, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer.

-Tu es sûr que c'était bien le même collier ? demanda Ron à Harry.

-Oui. Enfin, je crois… Hé ! Vous ne pensez pas que ce serait Malefoy ?

Ron et Hermione levèrent les yeux aux ciels. Cela ne découragea pas Harry.

-Il était chez Barjow et Burk ! Il a acheté quelque chose là-bas ! Vous vous souvenez ? Il lui a demandé de le mettre de côté !

-Il disait qu'il aurait l'air ridicule avec, réfléchit Ron. C'est vrai qu'il aurait eut l'air con avec un collier.

-Ne soyez pas stupides, intervint Hermione. Barjow lui aurait emballé le collier étant donné le malleus maleficarum. Ce n'est donc pas Malefoy.

-Hermione, arrête de jouer les rabat-joie…

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Ron lui adressa un sourire gêné. C'était la première fois depuis leur dispute qu'ils se parlaient sans s'insulter. Harry sentit un poids se lever de son estomac. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser lorsqu'Aeson souffla :

-Ennuis en vue…

Ils virent le professeur McGonagall dévaler la pente. Elle s'était à peine vêtue d'une cape, et elle semblait le regretter face au vent glacial.

-Vous cinq, dit-elle, venez avec moi. Tout de suite !

Elle se dépêcha de remonter l'allée en direction du château. Les élèves obéirent promptement, nerveux. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard au bout de cinq minutes de marche accélérée, Rusard criant depuis le couloir. McGonagall le renvoya sèchement, ne perdant pas même le temps de se tourner pour lui parler. Ils gravirent les marches jusqu'à son bureau. La pièce était froide malgré le feu tremblant de la cheminée. On entendait le vent s'engouffré par le tuyai d'aération.

Le professeur referma la porte d'un coup de baguette et se précipita à son bureau, laissant les élèves debout. Elle planta ses mains sur son bureau.

-Hagrid m'a raconté ce qu'il a vu. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-elle sèchement.

Leanne entreprit de raconter son récit. Elle expliqua que Katie était sortie des toilettes aux Trois Balais avec un paquet dans les mains, qu'elle paraissait bizarre, et qu'elles s'étaient disputées à propos du paquet. Ensuite, l'emballage du collier s'était déchiré et Katie l'avait ramassé. A cet instant, elle poussa un sanglot.

-D'accord, dit le professeur McGonagall. Vous pouvez y aller Leanne.

-Professeur ! s'exclama alors la jeune fille. Je pense que c'est lui qui a fait ça !

Comble des malheurs, elle désigna Harry. Ce dernier lançait un regard effrayé à ses amis. McGonagall sembla considérer la chose un instant.

-Vous êtes en état de choc, Leanne, dit-elle finalement. Vous devriez aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle vous donne quelque chose.

-C'est lui ! cria Leanne. Il était là ! Il souriait alors que Katie était… était…

Leanne se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Hermione s'empressa de conduire la jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Elle était inquiète pour Harry, pourtant, il fallait faire sortir Leanne avant que ça ne dégénère en crise d'hystérie.

Lorsqu'elles eurent quitté la pièce, le professeur McGonagall fusilla du regard les trois garçons.

-Ecoutez, lança soudain Aeson. Je pense que le collier était un malleus maleficarum. Il faudrait le faire analyser mais…

-Quelle preuve avez-vous ? le coupa McGonagall.

Aeson fouilla sa poche et sortit son mouchoir dans lequel était enfermé l'opale maléfique. McGonagall se rua sur Aeson et le poussa dehors avec violence.

-Apportez tout de suite cet objet au professeur Rogue ! ordonna-t-elle. Allez ! Vite !

Aeson fut mis à la porte avant d'avoir eut le temps de protester. Restaient Harry et Ron, la bouche ouverte de voir leur directrice de maison perdre son sang-froid.

-Vous pensez qu'Aeson a fait quoi que ce soit ? leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

-Heu… non, fit Ron. Il était avec moi et Hermione quand on a vu Katie s'élever dans les airs et se mettre à crier.

-Ah, très bien, dit McGonagall, soulagée. Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle… qu'il cause de nouveaux ennuis.

-En fait, je pensais plutôt à Drago Malefoy, hasarda Harry.

Le professeur s'approcha de lui, le regard sévère. Harry avait hésité à dire que tout était de la faute d'Aeson. Il aurait enfin été renvoyé. Cependant, avoir une chance de découvrir ce que fabriquait Malefoy serait bien plus satisfaisante.

-Ce sont de graves accusations, dit lentement le professeur McGonagall. Avez-vous des preuves ?

-Non, mais…

Harry lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient entendu chez Barjow et Burk. McGonagall l'écouta patiemment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vos doutes portent sur Malefoy. Sachez cependant que c'est tout à fait improbable, car Malefoy n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

-Parfaitement, il était en retenue avec moi, répéta McGonagall en hochant la tête. Voilà pourquoi ce ne peut être Malefoy. Maintenant, vous feriez bien de retourner à la salle commune.

Elle le poussa gentiment mais fermement vers la sortie.

-Vous allez en parler au professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry en se retournant.

-Lorsqu'il sera de retour, certainement.

-Il est absent ? s'étrangla Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall posa ses mains sur les hanches dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Harry et Ron étaient sous le coup de la nouvelle.

-Oui, Potter, il est absent. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je dois prévenir les parents de Katie Bell.

Elle leur claqua la porte au nez. Ebahis, Harry resta encore devant la porte à observer les fines rainures du bois avant que Ron ne lui tapote l'épaule. Il lui fit signe de partir et ils rentrèrent à la salle commune. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Aeson qui remontait des cachots. Il leur fit la grimace.

-Le professeur Rogue est toujours aussi aimable, dit-il. Je suis très heureux de ne plus être à Serpentard.

Ils remontèrent ensemble les escaliers jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor en parlant de ce qui venait de se produire. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de querelle entre Ron et Harry. C'était comme si la dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu.

-Ecoute, murmura Ron en arrivant devant le portrait. On a un truc à te raconter mais il faut attendre Hermione.

-En rapport avec Katie ? demanda Harry.

-On le croit, dit Ron en passant derrière le portrait.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune bondée. Il semblait que toute l'école était déjà au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Katie. Lorsqu'Harry passa devant eux, certains élèves murmurèrent tout bas. Il y a même une première année qui s'est enfui en courant. Harry fit de son mieux pour les ignorer, bien qu'il était passablement énervé par ces comportements futiles.

Ils s'assirent à une table sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves de Gryffondors. Ron regardait autour de lui avec la même suspicion. Hermione arriva un peu après. Elle les rejoignit avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle se laissa choir à côté de Ron.

-Katie va être emmené à Ste Mangouste, dit-elle. Le maléfice est trop puissant pour que Madame Pomfresh s'en occupe. Heureusement qu'Aeson était là, sinon Katie serait déjà dans le coma.

Aeson ne fit pas de remarque. Harry songea qu'il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on le félicite. Ou alors il jouait à ce jeu qui consiste à ne pas révéler ses pensées.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Hermione, Leanne reste persuadée qu'Harry y est pour quelque chose. Elle n'en démordait pas.

-Mais nous on sait que c'est autre chose, dit Ron d'un ton de conspirateur.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Tu le lui as dit ? s'emporta son amie.

-Non, pas encore, répliqua Ron en agitant ses mains. On t'attendait.

Hermione émit un bruit de dédain. Elle se rassit confortablement, son dos collé au dossier. Elle croisa les bras dans une attitude énervée que Ron ignora superbement.

-Me dire quoi ? finit par demander Harry, la curiosité l'emportant.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Aeson. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

-On pense que Tu-Sais-Qui a fait le coup, lança soudain Ron avec un sourire.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude. Ron se frotta douloureusement les côtes tandis que son amie secouait énergiquement son épaisse chevelure.

-On pense que Tu-Sais-Qui était à Pré-au-Lard, rectifia Hermione. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui ait utilisé un moyen aussi détourné que le malleus maleficarum.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous faite dire ça ? demanda Harry, suspendu au bord de sa chaise.

Il était à la fois nerveux et furieux. Que Voldemort se trouve à Pré-au-Lard signifiait clairement que le ministère ne faisait rien pour empêcher les forces du Mal de se répandre à travers le monde. C'était aussi une menace de plus pour Harry. Il imaginait difficilement comment Voldemort aurait réussit à entrer à Pré-au-Lard sans être vu, pourtant, cela expliquerait pourquoi Dumbledore était absent ? Etait-il au courant de ce fait ?

-C'est Aeson, dit Hermione avec précaution. On était au Trois Balais lorsqu'il a sentit sa présence. C'est à cause de ce pressentiment qu'on était en route vers Poudlard. C'est là qu'on a trouvé Katie.

Harry se tourna vers Aeson, assis à sa droite, occupé à observer un point imaginaire. Il croisa le regard d'Harry avec difficulté.

-Tu l'as senti… ? commença lentement Harry.

Aeson hocha brièvement la tête. Décidément, ce garçon n'avait plus rien à voir avec Thaddée. Leurs seuls points communs étaient qu'ils étaient d'une beauté exquise, qu'ils étaient doués en magie et bien sûr, qu'ils n'avaient pas d'âme. Le dernier point étant le plus important.

-On peut savoir comment ? C'est la connexion entre maître et pantin ? se moqua Harry.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répliqua Aeson, la mine sombre.

Ils se dévisagèrent dans une lutte silencieuse. Ron fit semblant de tendre la main vers eux et de se brûler. Hermione rit.

-Wahou ! C'est électrique ! s'exclama Ron.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à McGonagall dans ce cas ? lança Harry en ignorant la plaisanterie.

-Parce que je ne veux pas servir de détecteur, répliqua Aeson.

-C'est un rôle qui t'irait comme un gant, riposta Harry d'un ton glacé.

Aeson tiqua au grand plaisir d'Harry. Satisfait, il se tourna à nouveau vers ses deux amis. Cependant, Ginny venait de faire irruption, un parfum de fleur se répandant agréablement autour de la table. Elle tendit un mot à Harry.

-Salut, dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire. On m'a demandé de te donner ce mot, Harry. Tu sais que tu es en passes de devenir à nouveau un psychopathe ? On raconte que c'est toi qui as ensorcelé Katie.

-Super…, maugréa Harry.

-Comme si tu allais détruire ta propre équipe de quiddich, glissa Ron avec malice.

-Hé ! C'est un mot de Dumbledore ! s'écria Harry. C'est mon prochain rendez-vous avec lui !

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire.

-Je lui parlerais de cette histoire.

Aeson ouvrit grand la bouche avant de la refermer. Il paraissait en colère. Hermione lui lança un regard compatissant. Peu importe, si Harry pouvait pourrir la vie de l'homuncule, il le ferait sans hésiter. Il remercia Ginny avant de se lever, le cœur plus léger que ce matin.

-J'ai encore des devoirs à faire, dit-il. Tu veux bien m'aider Hermione ? J'ai des problèmes avec celui sur la métamorphose.

Ron se leva à son tour.

-Oh, heu, moi aussi en fait…

-Très bien, j'ai compris, dit Hermione en faisant semblant de râler. Je vais vous aider puisque que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est pénible vous savez…

Le sourire qu'elle tentait de cacher démentait ses propos. Harry et Ron filèrent chercher leurs affaires en haut. C'est ainsi que le reste de la soirée se passa joyeusement, une soirée où ils étudièrent, rirent, parlèrent, échafaudèrent des théories abracadabrantes, et ainsi de suite. Une soirée bien normale qui leur fit du bien à tous.

* * *

><p>Quelque part, loin de Poudlard et de ses élèves innocents, loin de Pré-au-Lard, très loin des pensées du premier ministre, une réunion obscure se tenait. Dans un endroit humide, rongé par la moisissure, peuplé d'araignées et de rats, au plus profond des entrailles d'un labyrinthe de pierre, des hommes murmuraient dans le silence. Une personne vêtue d'une cape noire, cagoulée, s'approcha du groupe. Elle tremblait un peu.<p>

-J'ai des informations à livrer.

Les hommes arrêtèrent de murmurer. Ils se tournèrent lentement vers l'intrus, ombre menaçante dans ce lieu putride. Il avança quand même, répandant une odeur de tabac froid autour des hommes dont certains froncèrent le nez. Il marcha auprès d'une silhouette fine, sombre, maléfique, et s'agenouilla.

-Ils sont en contact, dit l'intrus d'une voix vide d'émotion.

La silhouette pivota lentement. Elle avait des yeux aussi rouges que le sang frais des victimes. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines s'étira, s'ouvrit, et un long rire dépourvu de joie, aussi froid que le vent soufflant au-dessus de leur tête résonna dans les tréfonds de la pierre.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>** be continued in « Box of Sentiments »…**


	6. Box of Sentiments

**Haha ! Est-ce que certains se demandent ce que je vous réserve ? Ils peuvent en apprendre plus en visitant les previews sur mon profil. Pour les moins curieux, je souhaite une bonne attente, ainsi qu'une bonne lecture à tous.**

**Merci de me lire, merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

><p><span>06 :<span> Box of Sentiment (Tacticts Ogre)

En très peu de temps, la popularité d'Harry avait chuté. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là. Les gloussements des filles à son passage, les regards posés sur sa cicatrice, les demandes d'autographe… Non, rien ne lui manquait. Pour le moment, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses amis.

Lundi soir, il monta les marches vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se demandait s'il serait absent, mais non, lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, il entendit une réponse. Il tourna la poignée et découvrit que le vieux sorcier était déjà là, assis à son bureau, dégustant un morceau de charlotte aux fraises. Il lui sourit en le voyant.

-Bonsoir Harry, dit-il gaiement. Voudrais-tu un morceau de gâteau ?

-Non, merci professeur, répondit Harry, bien trop pressé de parler des derniers événements.

Il alla s'asseoir en face du directeur terminant d'avaler les derniers morceaux de fraise.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses durant mon absence, dit Dumbledore.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait l'impression que les yeux bleus étaient en train de l'analyser en profondeur, une sensation pas très agréable. Il gigota sur son siège.

-Monsieur, à ce propos, dit-il brusquement, le professeur McGonagall vous a-t-elle parlé de Drago Malefoy ?

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore en faisant disparaître son assiette vide et sa fourchette. Elle m'a confié tes soupçons. Je vais étudier la question.

Ravi, Harry n'hésita pas la moindre seconde à enchaîner sur le second sujet.

-Il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas dit au professeur McGonagall. Il semblerait qu'Aeson soit capable de savoir où Voldemort se trouve.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Dumbledore ne parut pas surpris. Il hocha pensivement la tête en souriant.

-Un peu comme toi lorsque tu avais mal à ta cicatrice ?

Cette question laissa Harry sans voix. Il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur la manière dont Aeson détectait la présence de Voldemort. La comparaison ne lui était pas même venue à l'esprit.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en toute honnêteté. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ce serait utile pour l'Ordre d'avoir Aeson.

-Serais-tu en train d'essayer de faire rentrer l'homuncule de Lord Voldemort au sein de l'Ordre ? plaisanta Dumbledore. J'avoue que ce serait utile, cependant, je ne t'ai pas utilisé de cette façon, et je ne compte pas utiliser Aeson non plus.

-Mais…

-Harry, je sais que tu n'apprécies pas de savoir Aeson à Poudlard, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il est bien mieux qu'il se trouve ici.

Harry n'ajouta pas un mot. Il avait bien compris que rien ne ferait changer d'avis Dumbledore. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons qui poussaient Dumbledore à agir ainsi, ce qui l'agaçait quelque peu. A la place, il préféra revenir sur un autre sujet.

-Où étiez-vous le week-end dernier, monsieur ?

Il eut l'impression d'aller trop loin. Les portraits émirent un sifflement.

-Je te le dirais en temps utile, Harry.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna le garçon.

-Oui, vraiment, ajouta Dumbledore en souriant.

Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et fit voler la Pensine jusqu'à lui. Il ajouta les souvenirs à l'intérieur de la bassine qui se mirent à tournoyer. Harry observa le phénomène avec fascination. Dumbledore leva les yeux.

-Harry, n'y a t il rien d'autre dont tu souhaiterais me faire part avant que nous ne replongions dans la mémoire de Bob Odgen ?

Dumbledore avait une perspicacité légendaire, déstabilisante quand bien même on le connaissait depuis des années. Harry fit semblant de chercher. Bien sûr, il y avait eu son accès de colère avec Mondingus, ce moment où il avait eu l'impression de se noyer. Et puis il y a avait ces fameuses rumeurs le désignant comme l'agresseur de Katie. Harry espérait que Dumbledore n'étaient pas assez dupe pour les croire.

-Non, monsieur, dit-il au bout d'un instant.

Dumbledore se garda bien d'insister. Il hocha la tête en faisant tournoyer les souvenirs de la Pensine.

-Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons en revenir à nos leçons, dit-il. Tu te souviens que Bob Odgen avait arrêté Morfin et Marvolo Gaunt, n'est-ce pas ? Merope Gaunt était livrée à elle-même, enceinte, abandonnée par Tom Riddle. C'est à ce moment que Bob Odgen a montré toute la sympathie qu'il avait pour cette jeune femme. Il a cherché après elle durant des mois. Il avait entendu dire que Tom Riddle Senior s'était marié avec elle, puis l'avait quitté.

-Et il l'a retrouvé ? demanda avidement Harry.

-C'est exact, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Il a retrouvé Merope Gaunt alors qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Tous les soins de Ste Mangouste ne pouvaient sauver une femme décidée à mourir. C'est ainsi que Bob Odgen s'est retrouvé avec un enfant sur les bras, un certain Tom Marvolo Riddle qu'il a décidé d'élever.

-Merope ne voulait vraiment plus vivre ?

Harry songea avec tristesse que sa propre mère était morte. Il repensa aussi à sa conversation avec Voldemort dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ils avaient tout les deux été privé de l'amour de leur mère. Oui, sauf qu'en l'occurrence, c'était Voldemort qui avait privé Harry de sa mère.

-Non, elle avait eut une vie de souffrance tellement atroce que ce dernier rejet sentimental l'a privée de sa volonté de vivre, dit Dumbledore. Bien, maintenant, nous allons voyager un peu si tu le veux bien Harry.

Ils se penchèrent au-dessus de la bassine de pierre et tombèrent. Harry sentit le sol sous pieds et rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient dans une maison décorée avec un manque de goût flagrant. Les plaintes dorées s'écaillaient, les cadres des portraits juraient sur la tapisserie bleue mauve et les rideaux pourpres n'arrangeaient rien. Il y avait un fabuleux fouillis de bric-à-brac constitués de vieilles bouteilles de whisky Pur-Feu, de gobelets en argent, de lampes à huile et d'épées rouillées. Au milieu de ce désordre, il y avait Bob Odgen. Il paraissait avoir vieillis trop vite, les traits tirés, la fatigue lui creusant des cernes sous les yeux. Assis dans un fauteuil vert kaki, il buvait du thé en compagnie d'un autre homme, les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts.

Harry et Dumbledore s'approchèrent. Avec surprise, Harry vit un jeune garçon caché sous une table épaisse, sagement assis, ne faisant aucun mouvement. Il avait des cheveux bruns presque noirs, et des yeux gris bien tristes.

-Il n'est pas de mon ressort de décider à votre place, Odgen, disait l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Comprenez bien, cet enfant a commis des infractions majeures. Utilisez des sorts face à des moldus est un acte puni par le ministère, vous le savez bien.

-Il n'était pas au courant, répondit Odgen d'une voix lasse. Je l'ai déjà dit à la commission d'enquêtes. Tout ce que je te demande, Clark, c'est une petite faveur.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, Bob.

Bob Odgen poussa un long soupir. Il posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et se leva, commençant à tourner en rond.

-Je ne peux pas les laisser l'envoyer là-bas, reprit-il. Il a déjà vécu tellement de malheurs. Tu imagines ? Envoyez un enfant à Azkaban ? Le Magenmot a perdu la tête.

-Surveilles tes paroles, claqua la voix sèche de Clark.

Bob Odgen leva un sourcil à son attention avant de se rasseoir.

-Envoyez-moi à Azkaban.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Clark.

-Envoyez-moi à Azkaban à sa place. Si je prends du Polynectar, je passerais inaperçu.

-Tu es fou ! s'emporta Clark. Tu ne vas quand même pas aller là-bas pour un gamin qui n'est même pas le tiens !

L'enfant caché tressaillit. Harry avait le terrible doute qu'il avait sous les yeux le fils de Merope Gaunt et de Tom Riddle. Il regarda Dumbledore, imperturbable.

-Je le considère comme mon fils, dit Odgen d'une voix acide. Peu importe ce que tu en penses.

-Ecoute, tu perds la raison, dit Clark en posant sa tasse vide sur la table basse. Depuis la mort de ta femme, tu agis trop spontanément.

-Spontanément ? SPONTANEMENT ? rugit Odgen en se redressant de toute sa taille. Tu trouves que c'est déplacé de défendre sa famille ? Sache que la mort d'Amy n'a rien à voir avec mon comportement actuel !

-Bien, bien, dit Clark sur la défensive. Puisque tu le dis…

-Bien sûr !

Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi Bob Odgen avait l'air d'avoir autant vieillis. La mort de sa femme l'avait ravagé. Pourtant, il tenait coûte que coûte à défendre l'enfant de Merope. Il semblait qu'à l'époque, personne ne se doutait encore que ce garçon allait devenir le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

-D'accord, soupira Clark. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Tu n'y resteras pas longtemps.

Visiblement rassuré, Odgen hocha la tête. Sous la table, le garçon serra ses genoux contre son torse. Clark se leva et serra la main de Bob.

-J'enverrais des agents te chercher demain. Prends assez de Polynectar avec toi pour les trois jours à venir.

-Je te remercie mon ami, répondit simplement Odgen.

Clark ne dit rien. Il paraissait soucieux. Il quitta Bob Odgen avec un semblant de remords. Peu après, le garçon se glissa silencieusement hors de sa cachette. Bob Odgen était sorti sur la terrasse. Harry et Dumbledore les rejoignirent là. La mer venait lécher la plage au pied de la maison, le vent marin était chaud, et les mouettes volaient haut dans le ciel. Le garçon se tenait derrière le fauteuil de Bob Odgen.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, dit-il d'une voix chagrinée.

-Je me doutais bien que tu épiais notre conversation, dit Bob. C'est une habitude détestable chez toi. Toujours en train d'écouter quand il ne faut pas.

Le garçon ne répondit rien. Harry se rappelait quand lui, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny étaient en train d'épier les réunions de l'Ordre avec les oreilles à rallonge. Il ne se sentait pas capable de blâmer Voldemort pour cet écart de conduite.

-C'est moi qui devrais y aller, reprit l'enfant.

-On n'envoies pas d'enfant à Azkaban, déclara Bob d'une voix catégorique. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils veulent faire une exception avec toi mais je les en empêcherais.

-Tu m'as dit que c'était le pire endroit du monde…

-C'est pour cette raison que tu n'y mettras pas les pieds.

Tom n'ajouta rien. Il se tordait les mains en regardant le bout de ses pieds.

-C'est pas ma faute, tu sais. Je ne voulais pas utiliser de magie. C'est les autres enfants, ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'embêter alors je…

-Ca suffit, Tom ! s'exclama Bob Odgen. On en a déjà parlé.

-Je sais. N'empêche que je ne veux pas que tu partes. C'est la faute des moldus.

-Tom…, gronda la voix menaçante de Bob Odgen.

L'enfant s'arrêta. Il sembla réfléchir un peu, feignant d'être apeuré, puis il changea de conversation.

-On peut faire de la magie à Poudlard ?

Bob Odgen sembla se détendre. Il était ravi de parler d'autre chose.

-Bien entendu, sinon vous n'apprendriez pas beaucoup.

-Et il y a des moldus ?

-Non, il n'y aura que des sorciers. Tu verras, se sera bien plus amusant que de rester dans cette vieille maison en ma compagnie.

-J'aime bien être avec toi, répondit Tom en souriant.

C'était frappant de voir que même Voldemort avait été un enfant. Un enfant qui aimait sa famille. Bob Odgen lui sourit en retour, plein de bonté. Il frotta les cheveux du garçon.

-Tu as rendu les jouets aux enfants ?

Tom sembla beaucoup moins apprécié la conversation. Il fronça les sourcils, la mine boudeuse. Bob soupira profondément.

-Tu dois rendre ce que tu as volé.

-S'ils n'étaient pas aussi faible, je n'aurais rien volé du tout.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu leur rendras d'ici à ce que je revienne, sinon je me fâcherais, compris ?

Tom ne semblait pas d'accord. Il hocha la tête à contrecœur. Bob Odgen lui sourit. En cet instant, on aurait dit un père sermonnant son fils. Harry sentit la main de Dumbledore se poser sur son épaule. Il lui sourit, puis les couleurs disparurent, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Légèrement désorienté, Harry demanda :

-C'est tout ?

Le directeur était déjà en train de ranger la Pensine. Il paraissait amusé et fatigué à la fois.

-Oui, c'est tout pour ce soir. Cependant, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, tu t'en doutes. Il se trouve que Bob Odgen a pris le Polynectar et attendu les agents du ministère. En réalité, Clark l'avait dénoncé. Il fut arrêté pour tromperie, corruption, et parjure. Il a ensuite été condamné à trois ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Quant à Voldemort, il a été contraint de passer ses trois jours de peine à Azkaban. A son retour, il a été placé chez une famille de sorcier en attendant de rentrer à Poudlard.

Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir à son fauteuil. Il croisa les bras sur des liasses de parchemins.

-Je ne vois pas trop en quoi c'est important, monsieur, dit lentement Harry.

-Bien sûr Harry, car tu ne savais pas, tout comme moi lorsque j'ai vu ce souvenir, qui était en réalité le fameux Clark. Après des recherches, j'ai enfin compris un aspect supplémentaire de la personnalité de Voldemort.

-Lequel ?

Dumbledore sourit avec un brin d'amertume.

-Clark Oneil était employé au ministère de la magie, né de deux parents moldus. Cette trahison envers son ancien patron, Bob Odgen, lui a valut une superbe promotion.

-D'où la haine que Voldemort voue aux sorciers avec du sang de moldu.

-En partie, affirma Dumbledore. Il ne faut pas oublier que le père de Voldemort était lui aussi un moldu. Cependant, ceci sera pour un autre soir. Il reste un autre détail malgré tout. Tu te souviens que Bob Odgen a parlé de rendre les jouets aux enfants moldus ? Note cet indice dans un coin de ta tête car il se révélera très important par la suite. Voldemort aimait déjà volé, et utilisé ses pouvoirs contre les autres. Bien, maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher.

Harry se tourna vers la porte sans envie. Il aurait aimé continuer à discuter avec Dumbledore. Il se tourna donc encore une fois, une idée farfelue à l'esprit.

-Monsieur, vous pensez que Bob Odgen était le seul obstacle à la folie de Voldemort ?

-Pas à la folie, Harry, mais à la cruauté. Oui, je le pense. Car dés l'instant où Bob Odgen ne fut plus en mesure de garder un œil sur cet enfant, les accidents débutèrent. Je crois que Tom Riddle en voulait grandement au ministère de lui avoir volé son substitut de père. Les autres événements n'ont fait qu'aggraver les choses.

-Donc, si Clark n'avait pas trahis Bob Odgen, Voldemort n'aurait jamais vu le jour ? Ce serait toujours Tom Riddle ?

-Peut-être, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Malheureusement, nous ne le saurons jamais. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Harry salua le professeur Dumbledore et quitta les lieux, hanté par des réflexions qu'il n'aimait guère.

Le lendemain matin, en plein cours de botanique, Harry raconta ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine à Ron et Hermione. Aeson n'assistait plus aux cours de botanique qu'il jugeait d'un ennui mortel. Le trio eut donc tout le temps de converser sans crainte d'être épié grâce au sortilège du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ce que Hermione désapprouvait quand même. Malgré ces révélations, personne ne savait où Dumbledore voulait en venir avec ces leçons.

Harry y songea longuement pour se changer les idées. En effet, il avait observé le comportement de ses deux amis il ne lui faisait aucun doute que Ron et Hermione, même s'ils n'en parlaient qu'à demi mot, éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Le plus aberrant était qu'ils semblaient l'ignorer. Harry décida donc de ne rien dire. Il avait bien assez de soucis.

Par exemple, il devait découvrir ce que Malefoy trafiquait en plus de garder un œil sur Aeson. Plus urgent encore, il y avait le match de quiddich qui approchait. Afin de remplacer Katie Bell, Harry avait demandé à Ron si le poste le tentait. Son meilleur ami était devenu écarlate avant de sourire bêtement. Il avait donc été décidé que Ron rejoignait le poste de poursuiveur au côté de sa sœur. Il s'avéra judicieux d'avoir choisit Ron. McLaggen ne cessait de semer la pagaille et Ron ne cessait de rattraper ses bourdes. Mieux, il avait pris confiance en lui à force de réparer les tords du gardien. Harry était on ne peut plus satisfait.

Le jour du match arriva. Au petit-déjeuner, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de quiddich, Ron parvint à manger quelque chose. Pour sa part, Harry eut un peu plus de mal. C'était son premier match en tant que capitaine de l'équipe. Fébrile, il ne remarquait pas les sourires narquois des Serpentards. Il suivit ses camarades en direction du terrain où ils allèrent se changer. Une fois l'équipe prête, il y eut un silence gênant en effet, Harry se devait de faire un discours, un speech, n'importe quoi qui puisse encourager ses joueurs, et rien ne lui venait l'esprit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bon, et bien, allons-y.

Il détala des vestiaires pour ne pas voir le sourire moqueur de Ginny. Sur le terrain, les gradins explosèrent dans une acclamation de joie et de huée. D'un côté, les gradins portaient les couleurs rouge et or, et de l'autre, les couleurs vert et argent. Au milieu, l'arbitre, Madame Bibine se tenait prête. L'équipe de Serpentard s'avança vers elle en même temps que celle de Gryffondor.

-Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, dit l'arbitre.

Harry se vit écraser la main par Urquhart, le capitaine de Serpentard. Il tenta de comprimer sa main potelée dans la sienne avec un sourire cordial.

-Enfourchez vos balais, lança Madama Bibine. A mon coup de sifflet !

Harry entendit à peine le décompte, il venait de se rendre compte que Drago Malefoy n'était pas là. Lorsque le sifflet retentit, il partit avec quelques secondes de retard. Il se mit à la recherche du Vif d'Or, sans vraiment y mettre trop d'effort, ses pensées concentrées sur le nouveau coup de Malefoy. Pour qu'il soit absent à un match de quiddich, il se tramait quelque chose d'important et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry.

-Voilà, c'est parti, et je crois que nous sommes tous très surpris de voir l'équipe de Potter encore au complète quand on sait ce qui est arrivé à son meilleur poursuiveur, Katie Bell. Certains pensent que Potter s'est débrouillé pour se débarrasser d'elle afin que son meilleur ami obtienne tout de même une place dans l'équipe. Ce serait bien stupide de la part du nouveau capitaine quand on sait à quel point Ronald Weasley est un joueur médiocre…

Harry se dévissa à moitié la tête pour voir qui était le commentateur. Il reconnut Zacharias Smith, un élève de Poufsouffle qu'il avait appris à détester l'année dernière, durant les séances de l'A.D.

-Voilà Urquhart qui fonce vers les buts et…ah, il semblerait que le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor soit trop occupé à discuter pour empêcher le Souaffle de passer. Dix points en faveur de Serpentard.

Furieux, Harry fonça vers les buts. McLaggen était en effet, en train de parler avec Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? hurla Harry. Surveille tes buts !

McLaggen haussa un sourcil et lança un sourire amusé à Harry.

-J'expliquais à Weasley comment tenir le Souaffle correctement. Ce n'est pas grave de laisser quelques points d'avance à Serpentard.

Harry se frappa le front en étouffant un juron. Ron lui adressa un regard désolé et repartit sur le terrain. Après avoir ordonné à McLaggen de rester dans ses buts, Harry repartit à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

-Voilà une nouvelle attaque de Serpentard, qui marque devant l'absence de gardien. On se demande ce qui est passé par la tête de Potter...

Fou de rage, Harry vit McLaggen au milieu du terrain de quiddich. Il avait pris le Souaffle dans les mains et sermonnait Demelza sur on ne sait quoi. Harry accéléra à fond, manquant de désarçonner son gardien et aboya :

-RETOURNE IMMEDIATEMENT A TON POSTE !

-Ah, parce que toi tu y es ?

Harry jura tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, jusqu'à ce que McLaggen retourne à sa place. Fulminant de rage, il arpentait le terrain en marmonnant des menaces sous les quolibets des Serpentard. Smiths était aux anges.

-Vraiment, on ne peut pas dire que la nouvelle équipe de Potter soit brillante. Entre son gardien invisible, ses amis proches, et ses batteurs sans muscles, il y a de quoi monter une pièce comique…

C'est à cet instant que Harry remarqua le Vif d'Or. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'Attrapeur des Serpentard qui n'avait rien vu, trop occupé à se tordre de rire. Il mit toute la puissance de son balai à contribution, tandis que le commentateur s'en donnait à cœur joie.

-Trente points à trente. Si le gardien de Gryffondor continue ainsi, il va finir par blesser quelqu'un.

Harry ne vit rien et ne comprit rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il reçut un violent coup qui le fit tomber de son balai. A mi-chemin, il perdit connaissance sous l'effet d'une violente douleur à sa cicatrice. Il entendit au loin un rire de dément qui le terrorisa.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans un lit. Sa tête le lançait énormément mais les chuchotements incessants n'y étaient pour rien. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir des visions floues. Ah oui, sans ses lunettes, ce n'était pas terrible…<p>

-Harry ! Tu es réveillé ?

Quelqu'un lui tendit ses lunettes et il en fut reconnaissant. Il vit alors Hermione, Ron, Ginny, ainsi que Hagrid, McGonagall, et à son grand dégoût, Rogue. Il ne put retenir une grimace qu'il dissimula en se frottant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu es tombé, répondit Ron. Cet abrutit de McLaggen t'a envoyé un Cognard avec la batte de Peakes.

-Poussez-vous ! claironna une vieille sorcière habillée de blanc.

Il s'agissait de l'infirmière de l'école, Madame Pomfresh, qui arrivait avec un plateau de potion fumante. Les élèves reculèrent bien volontiers devant l'autorité de cette sorcière au caractère bien trempé.

-Vous allez me boire ces deux verres, dit-elle à Harry. Sans discuter ! ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Harry se redressait. Je vous garde pour la nuit, Potter.

Elle trottina jusqu'aux professeurs qui reprirent leurs chuchotements. Soulevant l'un des verres, Harry se pinça le nez devant l'odeur infect. Le reposant sur la table, il se tourna vers ses amis qu'il trouvait un peu pâle.

-On a perdu de combien ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Combien ? insista Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

-Le match a continué après ta chute, soupira Ginny. Harper a attrapé le Vif D'Or. On a perdu avec le score de 40 points contre 240.

Un lourd silence frappa le groupe, uniquement brisé par les acclamations des professeurs et la grosse voix de Hagrid. Harry repoussa ses draps pour se relever mais Ron et Hermione le pressèrent de se recoucher, l'air inquiets.

-Laissez-moi ! s'écria-t-il. Je vais aller faire avaler son balai à McLaggen !

-Je pense que vous avez assez fait de bêtise pour aujourd'hui, Potter, intervint McGonagall.

Les professeurs avaient fini de discuter. Ils étaient tout les trois en train de dévisager Harry. Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna lentement jusqu'à son bureau. McGonagall s'approcha du lit, suivie de Hagrid qui triturait son chapeau d'hermine.

-Le pauvre McLaggen a déjà bien assez payé le prix de cette défaite, déclara la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Quoi ? s'écria Harry, toujours aussi furieux. Quelqu'un lui a mis un coup de batte dans la figure j'espère ?

-Vous avez lancé un sort très intéressant, susurra Rogue. Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? Comment étais-ce ? Ah oui… « Lacerotelva »…

-J'ai lancé un sort ?

Abasourdi, Harry dévisageait tour à tour ses amis et ses professeurs. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

-Ne jouez pas la comédie avec moi, Potter, répliqua Rogue d'une voix cassante. Je sais toujours lorsque vous avez trempé dans une affaire louche.

-La question n'est pas là, Severus ! lança McGonagall. Potter, où avez-vous appris ce sortilège ?

-Professeur, je vous assure que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…, tenta Harry.

-Baliverne ! s'écria Rogue. Nous devrions demandez au directeur ce qu'il en pense !

-Le directeur n'est pas là, grogna Hagrid. C'est donc à la sous-directrice de s'en charger.

McGonagall adressa un regard reconnaissant à Hagrid qui ne plut guère à Rogue. Ron, Hermione et Ginny se faufilaient lentement vers la sortie en faisant des signes d'excuse à Harry. A leur place, il en aurait fait autant. D'ailleurs, l'idée de se retrouver aux prises avec McGonagall et Rogue était peu plaisante.

-Ecoutez, Potter, vous ne vous rappelez vraiment pas avoir lancé un sort ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix impérieuse.

-Pas du tout, répondit Harry le plus honnêtement du monde. Je me souviens avoir vu le Vif d'Or, puis c'est le noir complet.

Il ne leur parla pas du rire qu'il avait entendu. Autrefois, il avait déjà entendu les cris de sa mère et de son père face aux Détraqueurs. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi ces diverses choses lui arrivait, mais il finirait par comprendre un jour ou l'autre. En attendant, inutile de passer pour un fou.

-Vous voyez bien ! rugit Hagrid. Il n'était pas dans son état normal ! C'est comme la petite Bell ! Il a certainement été ensorcelé !

-Je n'en crois pas un mot, siffla Rogue dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-C'est pourtant plus que probant, et nous n'avons pas de preuve. Potter est un élève de ma maison, je prendrais donc soin de le punir si je le juge nécessaire

C'était un renvoi quelque peu disgracieux pour Rogue. Il lança un dernier regard haineux vers Harry avant de faire virevolter ses robes et de s'en aller en claquant la porte. Il aboya des ordres dans le couloir à l'encontre de malheureux élèves.

McGonagall se tourna ensuite vers Harry, l'air grave.

-Ecoutez, Potter, je veux bien vous croire, mais il faut que vous sachiez que le sortilège que vous avez employé est de la magie noire. McLaggen a été soigné, bien entendu, ce qui n'excuse en rien l'emploi de ce maléfice, suis-je clair ?

-Oui, professeur, s'empressa de dire Harry, toujours bouleversé.

-Très bien, car je ne veux plus jamais vous voir utilisé de telle magie, que vous en soyez conscient ou non.

Sur ces mots, elle salua brièvement Hagrid et quitta l'infirmerie à son tour. Seul Hagrid restait, visiblement embarrassé par sa taille dans une si petite pièce. Harry regarda son plateau et avala enfin l'une des potions à l'odeur et au goût atroce.

-C'est pas bon dans la bouche, mais ça fait du bien, hein ? dit Hagrid d'une voix troublée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Harry. Je vous jure que je ne me rappelle de rien.

-Oh, je te crois Harry ! lança vivement Hagrid. Je te connais depuis tout petit, je sais bien que tu n'utiliserais jamais un tel sort. C'est juste que c'était vraiment bizarre ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Tu es tombé, puis d'un seul coup, tu t'es redressé dans ta chute et tu riais. Après, tu as parlé mais personne n'a compris ce que tu disais. Pour finir, tu as lancé le maléfice à ce gros gardien. C'est Madame Bibine qui t'a stoppée par un sort de désarmement. Après elle l'a regretté parce que tu es tombé comme une masse au sol.

-J'ai… J'ai vraiment fait tout ça… ?

Hagrid regardait ses pieds en tripotant nerveusement son chapeau sale. Harry se rappelait soudain avoir sentit sa cicatrice le brûler un peu avant sa chute. Une idée noire, terriblement angoissante lui donna envie de vomir. Etait-il possible que Voldemort tente à nouveau de prendre possession de lui ? L'année dernière déjà, il avait essayé. Pourtant, Dumbledore lui avait assuré que Voldemort ne tenterait plus l'expérience à cause de l'amour qui résidait dans le cœur de Harry. Légèrement réconforté par cette idée, Harry avala sa seconde potion. Elle était tout aussi mauvaise que la première.

-T'inquiètes pas, Harry, dit Hagrid. Ron et Hermione savent aussi que t'es pas quelqu'un comme ça.

-Quelqu'un comme ça ? demanda Harry avec soupçon.

-Tu sais, le maléfice de lacération est souvent utilisé par les mages noirs. Mais t'as pas à t'en faire ! Moi je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien, comme tes amis ! Dumbledore te croira aussi !

-Je l'espère…, murmura Harry.

Il tira ses couvertures vers lui. Quelque part, au fond de son âme, une parcelle tressaillit, fumée invisible s'étirant dans l'ombre. Harry se demandait s'il devait aussi craindre que Voldemort ne vole son âme.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in « Secrets <strong>**»…**


	7. Secrets

**L'intrigue prend plus de dimension. Le mal commence déjà à ronger Harry. La**** question est de savoir s'il parviendra à stopper sa lente progression à temps.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui lisent, et un grand merci à ceux qui review. **

* * *

><p><span>07 :<span> Secrets (Gladiator)

A partir du moment où Harry s'en était pris à McLaggen, consciemment ou non, il était devenu un personnage à fuir comme la peste. Il était redevenu le coupable présumé d'attaques sournoises, celui qui avait peut-être ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, l'élève parlant le Fourchelangue, le fou qui avait peut-être sacrifié Cédric Diggory. Ces remarques devenaient parfois blessantes, acide rongeant le cœur. Car Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir attaqué McLaggen, fait qui l'inquiétait bien plus que ses études.

Hermione et Ron le soutenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils prenaient sa défense lorsqu'un groupe entier coinçait Harry à la sortie d'un cours. Seulement voilà, force était de constater qu'ils avaient aussi pris quelques distances avec lui. Harry ne leur en voulait pas vraiment, seulement il en souffrait. Son seul réconfort se trouva extraordinairement chez Aeson. Ce dernier maniait la magie avec dextérité et chassait quiconque voulait tester les pouvoirs de l'Elu.

Malgré tout, Harry commençait à porter ses soupçons vers l'ancienne mage noire. Il craignait Voldemort, et donc sa création. L'homuncule qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits excepté aux niveaux des couleurs de cheveux, de peau, et d'yeux, restait aux côtés d'Hermione. Il paraissait en quête d'amitié. Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'Aeson devait quelque peu jouer la comédie, ne serais-ce qu'avec les autres élèves. Si Aeson paraissait apaisé aux côtés d'Hermione et de Ginny, il était sur ses gardes avec Ron et Harry, et il était carrément hypocrite avec les autres. La question était de savoir jusqu'où il jouait la comédie.

Le pire était les séances d'entraînement de quiddich. Alors que ce sport était l'unique passion d'Harry, il lui était devenu insupportable de se rendre sur le terrain. En effet, les joeurs avaient on ne peut plus peur de lui. Bien entendu, Ginny et Ron faisaient exception, mais cela n'aidait guère Harry. Les autres joueurs avaient perdu leur admiration pour Harry. Pire, ils le craignaient et maudissaient son nom en silence. De plus, il y avait un autre problème : McLaggen avait quitté l'équipe. Conclusion, il fallait retrouver un Poursuiveur. Ron récupéra bien volontiers son poste de Gardien, mais personne ne voulait devenir Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il y avait foule en début d'année, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive désormais.

-« J'en ai assez, » dit-il en se laissant tomber sur un banc près de ses amis. « Si je ne trouve pas un Poursuiveur d'ici le prochain match, on sera disqualifié. Quel bon capitaine je suis… »

-« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, » lança une jeune fille blonde qui passait derrière lui. « Je sais bien que tu n'y est pour rien. Ils finiront par comprendre et tu te plaindras à nouveau d'être trop célèbre. »

Harry regarda Luna Lovegood lui tourner le dos en continuant sa route vers la table de Serdaigle. Cette fille avait le don de mettre les points sur les « i » sans le moindre tact. Il poussa un long soupir.

-« En attendant, ça ne m'aide pas, » râla-t-il.

-« Tu as vu Aeson jouer au quiddich ? » demanda soudain Ginny en arrivant à la table, ce qui provoqua une jolie coloration des joues de Harry.

-« Je parie qu'il est génial… Il est doué pour tout. »

-« Et bien justement, » reprit Ginny. « Je lui ai dis de venir à notre prochaine séance d'entraînement. »

-« Tu as fais quoi ? » s'étrangla Harry.

Ginny haussa les épaules en employant le même regard que sa mère.

-« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, » dit-elle d'un ton brusque. « Il est doué ET il accepte de jouer malgré les pulsions étranges de notre capitaine. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était bien trop occupé à se demander ce que Ginny voulait dire pas « étranges pulsions ». A vrai dire, il ne souhaitait pas se fâcher avec elle, mais il n'avait pas non plus la moindre envie de voir Aeson dans l'équipe.

-« Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas longtemps encore… »

-« C'est le passé ! » persifla Ginny. « En plus, tu n'as pas à te plaindre, tu l'auras un peu plus sous les yeux pour encore mieux le surveiller ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva et alla rejoindre une amie à elle. Harry la regarda partir avec amertume. Les femmes… C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

-« Vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda Harry à Ron et Hermione.

-« Pourquoi pas ? » lança vaguement Hermione depuis son journal.

Harry hésita entre lui arracher son journal ou lui hurler dessus. Ron lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire plein de compassion. Hermione ne s'intéressait pas du tout au quiddich.

-« Ecoute, on ne sera pas éliminé d'office avec Aeson dans l'équipe, » dit son ami en se fourrant un gros pâté dans la bouche. « Et puis c'est juste le temps que Katie revienne. »

Cette dernière remarque trouva tout son sens dans l'esprit de Harry. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un remplacement temporaire. La question fut réglée et les entraînements reprirent.

Mais Harry n'avait pas que le Quiddich en tête. Plus que jamais, il se demandait ce que trafiquait Malefoy. Etais-ce en rapport avec ce qui lui arrivait ? Malefoy était-il de mèche avec Aeson ? Car après tout, ils avaient tout deux été à Serpentard. Une pomme pourrie ne peut plus redevenir fraîche et juteuse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry étudiait, enquêtait, surveillait, sans se rendre compte du temps qui passe. Il fut très vite ramené à la réalité par Hermione, un soir glacial d'hiver.

-« Tu as trouvé une partenaire pour la bal ? »

-« Pardon ? » s'étouffa Harry.

-« Pour le bal de Slughorn, » répéta Hermione avec exaspération. « Je te signale que c'est demain, Harry. »

La tête effarée de Harry coupa net les répliques cinglantes d'Hermione. Il paraissait avoir réellement oublié. Elle soupira et fit léviter un fauteuil jusqu'à elle avant de s'asseoir dedans.

-« Je sais bien qu'il y a pas mal de chose qui te préoccupe, mais à ta place, je commencerais à chercher, parce que depuis le match de Quiddich, il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui s'intéressent encore à toi. »

-« Sans blague, » répondit Harry en se renfrognant.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais te dépécher, » conclut Hermione avant de se pencher vers son sac pour prendre un livre.

Malheureusement, Harry ne voyait vraiment pas qui inviter. Il réfléchit rapidement à Cho Chang avant de secouer la tête. Il dévisagea Hermione tant et si bien qu'elle finit par relever la tête d'un air interrogateur.

-« Avec qui vas-tu au bal ? » demanda soudain Harry.

-« Avec Ron, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Harry ne fit aucune remarque. Il avait déjà assez de mal à s'empêcher de sourire.

En attendant, son problème restait entier. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en allant voir Ginny. Elle aussi devait aller au bal de Slughorn. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi pas elle ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était un psychopathe en puissance au moins. Malheureusement, le simple fait de la voir enlacée contre Dean mit fin à ses espérances. Il retourna bredouille vers la Salle Commune. C'est là qu'il croisa Malefoy.

Ni une, ni deux, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il traînait depuis plusieurs mois dans son sac au cas où une occasion se présenterait, puis il se mit à le suivre. Malefoy n'était pas accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. C'était étrange de le voir pâle, marchant seul dans les couloirs presque déserts de la tour d'astronomie. Il monta jusqu'au sommet, Harry sur ses talons. Arrivé sur place, Harry étouffa un cri de rage. Aeson se tenait accoudé le long des pierres. Il fit signe à Drago qui regarda avec suspicion autour de lui. Finalement, les deux garçons se firent face, se dévisageant ouvertement.

-« Il parait que tu as des informations sur Thaddée, » commença lentement Malefoy tandis qu'Harry s'approchait d'eux. « Je sais bien qu'elle était détestée à Gryffondor, mais sache que je ne te fais pas confiance. »

-« Oh, je le sais très bien, » répondit Aeson avec un sourire narquois.

Malefoy tiqua et pinça ses lèvres fines. Il ne semblait pas apprécier le ton d'Aeson.

-« Je suppose que tu sais qui est mon maître si tu viens me parler, » dit-il avec une certaine hargne dans ses mots.

-« Le Maître des Ténèbres est notre maître à tous, » répondit Aeson. « Seul les fous ne l'admettent pas encore. »

Malefoy sourit. De son côté, Harry était furieux, tout en étant heureux. Ces sentiments incompatibles, il les mit sur le compte de sa haine personnel envers l'homuncule. Au moins, il aurait de quoi discuter avec Dumbledore lors de leur prochaine réunion !

-« Voilà qui est étonnant de la part d'un élève de Gryffondor, » dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. « Mais soit, je suis disposé à entendre tes informations. »

-« Tu tiens à savoir où se trouve Thaddée Jedusor, pas vrai ? »

-« Le Maître la cherche partout, tu seras largement récompensé si tes informations se révèlent payantes. »

-« Tu es surtout intéressé par la gloire de sa capture, pas vrai ? Ta chère petite fiancée serait un magnifique trophée. »

Malefoy chassa une mouche invisible dans l'air pour écarter ses propos. A cet instant, Aeson sourit, et Harry reconnut aussitôt ce sourire. Cruel, perfide, moqueur, c'était celui que Thaddée arborait souvent autrefois. Malefoy tressaillit, probablement parce que la même pensée l'avait traversé. Aeson se pencha à son oreille et Harry s'approcha en vitesse mais la seule chose qu'il entendit fut :

-« … chère fiancée. »

Lorsque Aeson se releva, visiblement satisfait, l'expression de Malefoy se teinta d'effroi. Aeson quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Harry hésita un instant. Quelque chose en lui remuait, le tiraillait sur les pas d'Aeson. Il finit par le suivre avec regret, abandonnant un Malefoy désorienté.

Aeson redescendit lentement en sifflotant une mélodie inconnue, fruit de son imagination. Les mains dans les poches, il rentra à la tour de Gryffondor. Harry, le souffle coupé, se sentait pris d'ivresse. Il resta longtemps figé devant le portrait de la grosse dame sans oser bouger, sans penser. Puis, il tira machinalement sa cape d'invisibilité et entra.

A l'intérieur, Aeson discutait tranquillement avec Hermione et Ron. Il marcha vers eux comme s'il était plongé dans un rêve, les salua vaguement et s'assit. Il écouta distraitement, obnubilé par la chanson qu'Aeson avait fredonnée quelques instants plus tôt. Elle lui paraissait nostalgique, bien qu'il soit sûr de n'avoir jamais entendu ces notes. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si heureux de ces bribes de musique ? Hermione lui pinça la joue, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

-« Quoi ? » dit-il, agacé.

-« Tu m'écoutes de temps à autre, oui ? » s'impatienta Hermione en faisant la moue. « Je te demandais si tu avais enfin trouvé une partenaire pour le bal ! »

-« Ah, » firent Harry et Aeson avant de se dévisager.

Passablement distrait, Harry demanda vaguement si Hermione connaissait quelqu'un qui voudrait bien de lui. Elle sembla réfléchir avant de taper du poing sur le fauteuil.

-« Luna ! »

La mine de Harry montra à quel point son désespoir était grand. Il fut ravi de constater qu'Aeson était aussi embarrassé que lui.

-« On ne peut vraiment pas éviter cette fête… ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

-« Toi aussi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Je t'ai déjà dit non. »

-« Mais enfin ! » s'exclama Aeson. « Je ne vais tout de même pas inviter une fille ! »

-« Tu préférais un garçon ? » se moqua Ron.

Aeson souleva un sourcil et un regard noir de la part d'Hermione calma le rouquin. Il se rappelait en effet qu'à la base, Aeson était une fille. Alors oui, inviter une fille pour un bal devait lui sembler cocasse.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, » dit-il en toussant. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir t'ennuis pour trouver une fille sympa. Elles te tomberont dans les bras. »

-« Ce ne m'aide pas du tout, » grommela Aeson.

-« Pourquoi pas Daisy ? Je plaisantais ! Je plaisantais ! » ajouta rapidement Ron en évitant de justesse une tape sur la main de la part d'Hermione.

* * *

><p>Harry pensa qu'il était bien inutile de se faire tant de soucis pour un bal aussi ridicule. Non seulement la foule qui grouillait ici était déplorable, mais en plus c'était d'un ennui mortel. Il regardait son verre de champagne dont les bulles semblaient figées. Le bruit l'ennuyait terriblement. Il lança une œillade à Luna Lovegood. Cette dernière avait accepté de l'accompagner au bal. Maintenant, elle discutait ferme avec un fantôme sur les corps métaphysique des Stoubels. Un peu plus loin, Harry vit du coin de l'œil Hermione et Ron. Ils semblaient très gênés, assaillis par une bande commères avides. Avec un soupir, Harry se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait encore à tenir planté là, au milieu de cette masse grouillante.<p>

Soudain, du remue-ménage attira son attention. Rusard était en train de brailler face à Slughorn. Harry s'approcha pour mieux voir. Il se fit bousculer par un Rogue on ne peut plus pressé. Passablement énervé, Harry découvrit que la cause de cette agitation n'était autre que Malefoy. Encore lui. Vraiment, cet énergumène ne faisait que le tourmenter. Rogue quitta la pièce en compagnie de Malefoy. Etrange, très étrange…

D'un même mouvement, Aeson et Harry se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Ils haussèrent les sourcils sans rien dire. Tout les deux se glissèrent hors de la fête, suivant on ne peut plus silencieusement les pas de Rogue et Malefoy. Finalement, une scène curieuse se déroula sous leurs yeux. Ils écoutèrent en silence le dialogue effréné avant de s'éloigner. Ils ne retournèrent pas en direction de la fête.

-« Le Serment Inviolable… ? » murmurra Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ils marchaient lentement, deux ombres avançant dans la pénombre. Sans y paraître, ils montaient tout en haut de la tour.

-« C'est un sortilège qui empêche la trahison, » répondit lentement Aeson. « Si je te faisais jurer de mourir demain, avec ce sort, tu te suiciderais, ou tu mourrais parce que tu n'aurais pas respecter ton serment. »

-« Je vois… »

Ils étaient arrivés en haut de la tour. L'air était frais. Harry leva les bras vers le ciel étoilé en souriant. Le froid lui mordant la peau paraissait irréel, lointain, comme un souvenir effacé.

-« Chante la chanson, » dit soudain Harry.

Aeson, accoudé à la balustrade de la tour, se retourna à moitié, légèrement surpris. Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre. Harry souriait avec amusement. Oui, tout lui semblait fliu, et pourtant si drôle.

Alors Aeson fredonna cette musique.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils retournèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry n'avait pas froid. En revanche, il se sentait épuisé. Il ignorait pour quelle raison il se sentait si fatigué, mais une chose est sûre, il avait encore commis une erreur.

Il jeta un regard à Aeson. Harry se rappelait vaguement l'avoir suivit pour suivre Malefoy. Ensuite, il se rappelait s'être éveillé contre la pierre glacée du château. C'était Aeson qui l'avait réveillé. Bizarrement, Harry ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose du tout à bien y réfléchir. Les détails de la soirée lui semblaient vagues. Bah, ce devait être la fatigue.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir. Les autres élèves dormaient déjà, même Ron qui semblait avoir essayé de veiller, les jambes pendant dans le vide, étalé en travers de son lit. Sans un mot, Harry se plongea dans son lit. Cette sensation de malaise ne le quittait pas, pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas s'être sentis aussi léger depuis longtemps. Il repensa à Voldemort qui pouvait peut-être investir ces pensées.

Mais il fit une nuit sans cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Harry déjeunait avec ses amis. Aeson racontait à Hermione et Ron une scène de la veille concernant Malefoy et Rogue. Harry se creusa la tête et pensa bien avoir assisté à cette conversation. Bien, au moins il se souvenait de cela. Un peu confus, mais terriblement enjoué, Harry se motivait pour assister aux cours de la dernière semaine de décembre. Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi il ne parlait pas de cette scène en haut de la tour d'astronomie entre Malefoy et Aeson. Cette idée fut très vite chassée par l'arrivée de Ginny.

Comme toujours, elle souriait agréablement, sentait une douce odeur de parfum fleuri, et irradiait de vie. Cette dernière réflexion était singulière, même dans les pensées d'Harry. Cependant, elle s'asseyait à côté de lui avec bonne humeur pour entamer un œuf au plat.

-« Alors, tu viens toujours passer les vacances chez nous, Harry ? »

-« Bien sûr ! » dit-il vivement.

-« Parfait, on pourra en profiter pour s'entraîner tout les trois ! »

Ron grommela quelque chose la bouche pleine. Il fallu attendre quelques secondes qu'il se vide la bouche pour comprendre.

-« Les vacances ne sont pas destinées au Quiddich, surtout pas celles de Noël ! »

-« Ca reste à voir le niveau de notre équipe. »

Ron piqua du nez dans ses céréales. Dernièrement, il n'avait pas beaucoup brillé sur le terrain. De plus, il faut avouer que les recrues avaient tellement peur d'Harry, qu'elles étaient déstabilisées pour un rien. Force était de reconnaître que le niveau n'était pas brillant.

-« Ah, les cours ne vont pas tarder ! » fit remarquer Hermione en se levant.

Le groupe se mit bientôt en marche. Harry salua Ginny d'une voix distraite. Depuis tout à l'heure, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, un détail important qui devrait l'avoir marqué, une chose essentiel. Rien n'y faisait, il ne se rappelait pas. Agacé, mais aussi effrayé, Harry s'approcha de ses deux amis, Aeson traînant derrière.

-« Ca va vous paraître bizarre, » commença Harry.

-« Plus rien ne nous parait bizarre avec toi, » releva Ron avec amusement.

-« Oui, bon… » reprit Harry. « Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse… »

Il leur raconta brièvement son état de fatigue, les accidents liés à McLaggen et Mondingus, et ses oublis répétés. Il évita néanmoins de parler d'Aeson et de Malefoy. A la fin, ils étaient arrivés en classe. Harry commençait à regretter d'en avoir parlé. Hermione le regardait avec une inquiétude grandissante tandis que Ron le dévisageait ouvertement. Ils s'installèrent sans un mot, et Aeson les rejoignit. Hermione se pencha vers Harry d'un air très sérieux.

-« Tu continues tes exercices d'occlumencie ? »

-« Quels exercices ? » râla Harry. « Je ne me rappelle pas avoir appris quoi que ce soit. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ce à quoi Harry répondit en brandissant sa baguette sous son nez, aussi rapidement que le mouvement d'un cobra saisissant sa proie. Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eut pas un geste, juste un mélange d'électricité et de colère. Puis Harry rangea sa baguette et le cours commença.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la leçon qu'Hermione eut tout le loisir de s'épancher.

-« Non mais tu te rends compte ! » criait-elle à Ron. « Il a pointé sa baguette sur moi ! Je te dis que c'est à cause du Quiddich tout ça ! Depuis qu'il est capitaine, il est irascible comme un scroutt à pétard ! »

Harry qui entendait particulièrement bien vu qu'il était à deux mètres, pivota brusquement.

-« Irascible ? Moi ? Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton comportement avec Lavande ? »

Hermione vira au rouge pivoine. En effet, Lavande Brown avait le béguin pour Ron. Bien entendu, Harry savait bien que Ron et Hermione s'aimaient, même s'ils semblaient soigneusement éviter la question. Cela dit, il avait déjà remarqué la façon dont Hermione s'acharnait contre Lavande en usant de ses pouvoirs de préfète.

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche avant de sourire. Il paraissait heureux de savoir Hermione jalouse. Cette dernière n'était pas aussi joyeuse que lui.

-« Tu peux dire ce qu'il te plait, mais ce n'est pas moi qui pointe ma baguette contre mes amis ! »

-« Ah vraiment ? » s'emporta Harry. « Peut-être que tu en es incapable parce que tu es trop faible ! »

-« Trop faible ? » s'injuria Hermione en s'étouffant de rage.

Ron ne souriait plus du tout. Harry et Hermione semblaient sur le point de se battre. Hermione n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la force brute, ça, il le savait. La dernière fois, Malefoy en avait fait les frais. Malheureusement, Harry paraissait bien plus sûr de lui qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les autres élèves regardaient la scène avec terreur. Certains hésitaient à aller prévenir un professeur. Après tout, Harry Potter n'avait pas déjà attaqué quelqu'un ?

Au moment où les deux amis sortaient leurs baguettes, Aeson s'interposa. Il poussa un long soupir, les bras croisé, les sourcils froncés.

-« Arrêtez de vous chamailler, crétins. »

Harry lança un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans le Livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Juste un gribouillis à l'encre de chine. Aeson fut tellement surpris qu'il se contenta de repousser l'attaque. L'éclair de lueur mauve alla frapper la pierre des murs, faisant trembler l'étage, et laissant une profonde marque. Stupéfait, Harry regarda sa propre baguette. Il dévisagea ses amis, muet d'effroi.

-« Intéressant, » susurra soudain Aeson en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il baissa sa baguette. Hermione sembla hésiter avant de l'imiter. Personne n'ajouta un mot. En désespoir de cause, Harry voulut s'expliquer. Mais ce qu'il sortait de sa bouche n'était que bégaiement, balbutiement, mots inexistants ou déjà morts sur le bout de sa langue. Tétanisé, il recula à petits pas avant de disparaître dans la foule.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in « Not in Blood but in Bonds<strong>** »…**


	8. Not in Blood but in Bonds

**Bon, désolée de plomber l'ambiance, mais je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre. (rire) Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que les gens pensent de cette histoire, mais ma soeurette l'aime bien, alors je continue quand même. Le chapitre est néanmoins très court.**

**Merci aux reviewers et aux gens qui lisent sans mot dire. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>08 : Not in Blood, but in Bonds (Sherlock Holmes)<span>

La dernière semaine des cours parut infiniment longue à Harry. Non seulement ses amis l'évitaient, mais en plus, il n'avait rien pour se changer les idées. Malefoy était aussi insaisissable que le vent, Dumbledore avait quitté Poudlard pour on ne sait où, et les cours étaient aussi monotones qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est que Ron décide de ne plus l'inviter chez lui pour les vacances de Noël. Au détour d'un couloir, il lui avait demandé s'il devait apporter des cadeaux pour sa famille, histoire de tâter le terrain. Avec un sourire heureux, Ron lui avait dit que s'il y tenait, son père adorerait un objet du monde moldu. Passablement rassuré, Harry se sentit un peu plus léger.

La veille du départ, c'était l'effervescence dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient livré un colis aussi large que ceux des balais à Dean Thomas. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il était plein de farces et attrapes, mais elles n'étaient pas destinées à être des cadeaux pour Dean, quoique des cadeaux empoisonnés peut-être. Avec satisfaction, Harry regarda Dean courir en tout sens parce que ses sourcils avaient pris feu. Les Gryffondors riaient joyeusement, même Ginny. Bien entendu, on pourrait parler d'Aeson et Hermione, leurs nez plongés dans des livres, sauf que ce serait inintéressant. Harry ignora superbement le regard courroucé d'Hermione pour rejoindre Ron, tordu de rire.

-« J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas innocent à l'affaire, » glissa Harry.

-« Moi ? » s'étonna Ron. « Noooon, je n'oserais jamais ! »

Ils rirent tout deux en se tapant dans les mains. Aeson émit un sifflement agacé qui calma Harry. Il se sentit soudain gêné de cette réaction, alors il le dissimula en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'il tira de l'un des bancs de travail où étaient des premières années. Entre temps, Ginny avait empêché les flammèches pivoine de dévorer les sourcils de Dean, calmant ainsi l'effervescence de la salle.

-« Tes affaires sont prêtes ? » demanda Ron.

-« Oui, même si j'ai eu du mal à faire rentrer tout ce que je voulais. Heureusement qu'il y avait le Prince ! Grâce à lui j'ai… »

-« Encore ? » rugit soudain Hermione en claquant son livre. « Je te signale que le sort qui a faillis toucher Aeson venait de ce fichu livre ! Il est dangereux ! A cause de lui tu n'es plus le même ! »

Harry regarda Ron d'un air complice.

-« Tu me trouves différent ? »

-« Oh, mis à part cette horrible cicatrice… Mais elle n'y étais pas avant ? »

Hermione foudroya Ron du regard et le garçon perdit son entrain. Il fit un pâle sourire à son ami, signe qu'il se soumettait à la colère d'Hermione. Cette dernière renifla brusquement.

-« Tu peux te moquer autant que tu veux, moi je te dis que ce livre est maléfique ! Tu n'es pas d'accord, Aeson ? »

Tiré de sa lecture, l'homuncule cligna des yeux, vaguement surpris d'être interpellé de la sorte. Il regarda autour de lui avant de marquer sa page avec ennui.

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » dit-il.

Saisie, Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant si elle devait contredire son ami ou bien attendre la suite. Hermione était intelligente, elle attendit.

-« Les livres ne deviennent maléfiques que s'ils sont usés à mauvais escients. Si on utilise un sort pour faire le mal, il sera forcément maléfique, mais si on l'utilise pour sauver une personne, ce sera un sort utile. Il suffit de ne pas utiliser à tord et travers les sortilèges qu'on ne connaît pas. »

Le visage d'Hermione hésita entre une mine boudeuse et un air satisfait, puis elle abandonna les deux pour adopter un aspect contrit. Elle lissa sa jupe en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Harry. Ce dernier était trop occupé à essayer lui aussi d'éviter les yeux d'Aeson. Visiblement gênés, ils ne dirent plus un mot sur le sujet, s'occupant à parler de leurs futurs projets de vacances tout en évitant de s'adresser la parole. Harry était agacé. Vraiment, Hermione se mêlait sans cesse de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Au moins, pour les deux semaines suivantes, il serait débarrassé d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, c'était la cohue dans les couloirs. Les élèves se précipitaient dehors, et ce, malgré les beuglements de Rusard. Harry suivait Ron et Ginny dans le froid de l'hiver. Hermione suivait de près, son chat Pattenrond dans les bras. Il s'était échappé il y a quelques minutes et depuis, elle ne le lâchait plus. Lorsque Harry se retourna pur lui jeter un bref coup d'œil, il trouva qu'elle avait exactement le même visage que son chat.

La surface du lac étant gelée, certains élèves marchaient dessus pour raccourcir le trajet. Harry et ses amis évitèrent soigneusement cet endroit. Lors de sa quatrième année, Harry avait plongé dans le lac et il savait très bien ce qui s'y cachait. Il préféra donc contourner la surface sombre et froide.

Ginny était accompagnée de Dean, Ron de Hermione, Harry se sentait donc quelque peu exclus. Cependant, il savait qu'il se retrouverait bientôt sans Hermione, et que donc, il pourrait parler librement avec son ami. Vu sous cet angle, la journée s'annonçait radieuse. Il pourrait bientôt voir les membres de l'Ordre et demander à ce qu'on enquête sur Malefoy. Il pourrait aussi goûter la délicieuse cuisine de Madame Weasley. Ces idées simples lui donnait une impression légère qui le faisait sourire naturellement. C'était les vacances de Noël, il y aurait de la neige, des amis, des fêtes…

Harry se mit à se gratter la poitrine. Un tiraillement, une démangeaison infime le chatouillait. Son nez se retroussait, comme agacé. Il poursuivit sa route, rattrapant ses amis, pressé de quitter les lieux. Au loin, le sifflement du train résonna, et un panache de fumée blanche indiquait qu'il attendait déjà les voyageurs. Une invitation au voyage que Harry ne pouvait pas refuser.

Soudain, un déchirement profond lui coupa le souffle. Il sentit son cœur ralentir durant quelques secondes, le faisant trembler d'effroi. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, plaquant ses mains contre son torse. Aussi brusquement, la douleur s'atténua. Stupéfait, il regard autour de lui et constata qu'il était le seul à ressentir cette souffrance. Voyant ses amis poursuivre, il se mit en devoir de les rattraper. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il fut à nouveau terrassé par la douleur. Il étouffa un cri, cherchant frénétiquement sous ses vêtements ce qui pouvait lui être aussi douloureux. Il ne trouva rien, pas un seul indice. Non, cela se passait dans sa chaire, dans son sang, dans ses organes. Ce n'était pas comme ses douleurs à la cicatrice : c'était autre chose.

Voyant qu'il traînait, Ginny s'arrêta. Les autres l'imitèrent. Harry leur fit un signe que tout allait bien. Il se releva, sourit, marcha, et s'effondra à terre. Son corps tout entier paraissait vouloir se tordre, se disloquer, son cœur était scindé de palpitations, et ses poumons semblaient vouloir s'écraser contre sa cage thoracique. En un instant, ses amis furent près de lui. Harry grattait frénétiquement son torse, il sentait le sang s'écouler sous ses doigts, mais ce n'était pas assez, il fallait creuser plus profondément, il fallait que cette chose qui semblait le tirer par tous les pores de sa peau s'arrête !

Des mains lui saisirent le bras et il entendit le cri effrayé d'Hermione. Il continua de gigoter en tout sens, telle une anguille prise dans des filets. Il vit le visage blême de Ron.

-« Va chercher de l'aide ! » cria Ginny par-dessus sa tête.

Il était déjà trop tard, une nouvelle vague de douleur submergea Harry qui s'évanouit pour ne pas avoir à en supporter plus.

Il se réveilla la nuit. Une faible lueur brillait dans le lointain, vague luciole tremblotante. Ouvrant les yeux, il constate que c'était la lumière venant du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Il était donc à l'infirmerie. Pour la énième fois. Il observa autour de lui, et vit qu'il n'y avait pas que son lit qui était occupé. Il se redressa un peu sur ses coudes pour chercher ses lunettes et constata qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il se recoucha, lasse. Il n'y avait pas traces de Ron et Ginny, alors qu'il était supposé se rendre chez eux. Ils devaient être partis sans lui le train n'attend pas. Il découvrit alors qu'un autre lit était occupé. Depuis son poste d'observation ridicule, Harry ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait. Aucune importance. Il héla plusieurs fois l'infirmière qui apparu à son troisième appel, courrant à moitié vers lui. Elle posa aussitôt sa mains sur son front avant d'émettre un son satisfait.

-« Plus de fièvre, » dit-elle. « Pourquoi diable cries-tu mon garçon ? »

-« Parce que je voudrais pouvoir bouger, » rétorqua sèchement Harry.

Il désigna ses bras entravés, et Madame Pomfresh regarda longuement ses membres immobiles avant de secouer la tête, confuse.

-« Je ne sais pas… Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux attendre le retour du directeur… »

-« Vous allez me les retirer oui ou non ? » menaça Harry.

-« Potter, vous devez rester dans ce lit ! » s'exclama soudain la voix vibrante de Rogue.

Il déboula dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte, ses pas glissant sans bruit, tandis que les talons rudes de McGonagall frappaient durement les carreaux. Les deux enseignants marchèrent droit vers le lit duquel Harry ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

-« Ah, je me disais bien que je reconnaissais cette voix désagréable, » lança joyeusement Harry. « Professeur Rogue, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, vous m'espionnez ? »

-« Je vois, » dit simplement Rogue en ne lui accordant aucun regard. « Il est toujours dans le même état. Vous lui avez fait boire la potion ? »

-« Oui, oui, » bredouilla l'infirmière. « Toutes les deux heures, comme vous me l'aviez dit. »

-« C'est peut-être le tempérament de l'adolescence ? » ironisa McGonagall. « Quoi qu'il en soit, mieux vaut le libérer. »

D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry récupéra sa capacité de mouvement. Il prit ses lunettes sur la table et chercha des yeux sa baguette. Il ne la vit pas, ce qui tendit à l'agacer. A la place, il tourna son regard vers les adultes l'observant comme s'il était un animal curieux.

-« Ma baguette ? » dit-il.

-« En sécurité, » rétorqua Rogue. « Dans mon bureau, tout comme celle de votre ami. »

Il pointa de son nez crochu l'autre lit occupé. Cette fois, Harry fut relativement curieux de voir de qui il s'agissait mais l'infirmière se posta devant lui, passablement inquiète.

-« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée de les libérer ? »

-« Vous doutez de moi ? » demanda McGonagall.

-« Oh, nous pensons que votre jugement pourrait être altéré par celui du directeur, c'est tout, » minauda Rogue. « Quoi qu'il en soit, » son regard devint à nouveau froid en se posant sur Harry, « je pense que Potter et son acolyte vont passer sagement le reste de la soirée ici, afin que ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ne se reproduise plus. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? » demanda Harry.

Les professeurs échangèrent des regards lourds de sens avant de l'ignorer. Ils parlèrent du repos dont les patients avaient besoin, du retour plus que probable du directeur, de la venue d'Hagrid, jusqu'à ce que Harry se mette à hurler :

-« VOUS ALLEZ ME REPONDRE OUI OU NON ? »

Stupeur dans la salle. Ou du moins, cela réveilla la personne allongée dans son lit qui se redressa, émergeant des couvertures, les cheveux en bataille, l'air passablement énervé.

-« Décidément, tu ne te tais jamais, » lança la voix d'Aeson.

Harry fit le lien entre les propos des professeurs et le visage de l'homuncule. Il avait donc fait quelque chose avec lui ce matin. Et ils étaient tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, moment intense bientôt interrompu par une toux amicale.

Au grand soulagement de l'assistance, Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée, fatigué, les traits tirés. McGonagall lui adressa un sourire rassuré, tandis que Madame Pomfresh se retirait gracieusement. Rogue resta de marbre.

-« Hé bien, je me disais aussi qu'il m'avait semblé entendre le doux son de ta voix, Harry, » dit-il avec un regard espiègle qui troubla Harry.

-« Vous voilà enfin, » dit Rogue. « Nous devrions discuter de toute cette affaire dans la pièce à côté. »

-« Je pense que Harry avait envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Rogue et Harry se renfrognèrent, leur aura assassine essayant d'étrangler l'autre.

-« C'est très simple, » déclara McGonagall en remontant les lunettes sur son nez. « Ce matin, alors que les élèves quittaient le château pour les vacances, Potter s'est soudainement mis à crier, puis il s'est évanouis alors que ses amis cherchaient de l'aide. Plus ou moins au même moment, il arrivait la même chose à Houvil. Nous allions les transporter lorsqu'ils se sont enfuis, et nous ne les avons retrouvé que bien plus tard, sur la tour d'astronomie, visiblement inconscients. Cependant, il semblerait qu'ils aient causé pas mal de dégâts lors de leur passage… »

McGonagall n'ajouta rien, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Dumbledore s'était approché d'Harry, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, sa main noircie se tendant vers son front. Harry évita de grimacer lorsque les doigts touchèrent sa cicatrice. Il ressentit un froid intense, rien de plus. Dumbledore, quelque peu troublé, recula. Lasse, Harry évita d'ajouter une remarque déplaisante. Dumbledore réfléchit un peu, marmonnant dans sa barbe, ses doigts caressant son menton, puis il secoua la tête.

-« Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester, » dit-il. « Le ministre de la magie m'attend, et je souhaiterais ne pas perdre plus de temps. Nous règlerons la question à mon retour. D'ici là, Harry, Aeson, je vous prierais de ne pas quitter l'enceinte du château. »

La mine outrée d'Aeson refléta parfaitement celle d'Harry. L'un d'eux aurait-il voulu ajouter quelque chose que c'aurait été impossible. Dumbledore tournait déjà les talons, sûr de son autorité, suivis par ses larbins. Harry avait la bouche ouverte alors que la porte se fermait.

Il scruta la pièce en silence avant d'échanger un regard avec Aeson. Ils furent soudain saisis d'un rire nerveux. Aeson sauta au bas du lit, et rejoint Harry sur ses couvertures, comme s'ils avaient été amis depuis leur petite enfance.

-« Comme s'ils pouvaient vraiment nous empêcher de sortir d'ici ! » plaisanta-t-il en repliant ses jambes sous son menton.

-« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais avec la carte des Maraudeurs, il est sûr et certains qu'on ne moisira pas ici toutes les vacances durant ! »

-« Et où comptes-tu aller ? » demanda Aeson avec une lueur malicieuse.

Harry pencha la tête, faisant mine de réfléchir, avant de sourire.

-« Pourquoi pas à l'orphelinat de Tom ? »

-« Tu sais où il se trouve ? »

-« Je pense qu'on pourra se débrouiller. En échange, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Malefoy trafique quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, ni où. »

-« Comment ça ? »

Harry expliqua brièvement à Aeson ce qu'il savait. Aeson écouta longuement, son regard s'illuminant de temps à autre. A la fin, il éclata de rire, chose très rare chez lui, même si c'était d'un rire moqueur.

-« C'est la Salle sur Demande, idiot ! » dit-il alors. « Quand je pense que tu entraînais l'A.D. là-bas l'année dernière ! »

-« Oui, bon…, » râla Harry.

Ils parlementèrent encore, cherchant une façon de coincer Malefoy sur le fait ou d'entrer dans cette salle pour y découvrir ce qu'il se passait lorsque Madame Pomfresh entra pour ordonner à Aeson de retourner se coucher. Il haussa un sourcil, sembla faire un mouvement nerveux, puis il se leva pour rejoindre son lit. L'infirmière maugréa contre les jeunes qui ne restaient jamais en place tout en éteignant les lumières. Pour terminer, elle verrouilla la porte et quitta la pièce. Dans le noir, la voix d'Aeson paraissait plus cruelle que jamais.

-« Parfois, je me demande comment nous pouvons supporter cela. Nous devrions les tuer, tout simplement. »

-« Pour faire quoi ? » répliqua Harry, à la fois du même avis et surpris de ses propres pensées. « Nous serions toujours coincés ici. »

-« C'est vrai. Je me demande ce que nous allons pouvoir faire à la fin de cette année. »

-« Cette année sera la dernière. »

Cette funeste prémonition, Harry la trouvait décalée. La conversation toute entière lui semblait ahurissante, tout en paraissant on ne peut plus sérieuse. Il se sentait tirailler, avaler, noyer, et il ne cherchait pas à se débattre. La vague idée que Voldemort pouvait peut-être commander ses pensées l'amusa au plus haut point. Alors pourquoi une petite parcelle se sentait-elle terrifiée ?

-« Tu crois que le vieux fou a compris ? » demanda soudain Aeson dont le village brillait dans la nuit.

Vaguement étonné, Harry se rappela que son ami pouvait utilisé la magie à un tout autre niveau que le sien, avec ou sans baguette, avec ou sans formule.

-« Le vieux fou ? »

-« Dumbledore, » répéta Aeson, agacé.

-« Compris quoi ? »

Là, Aeson se figea. Il regarda Harry avec curiosité, puis un long sourire sans rien d'humain ravagea ses traits. Ses pupilles parurent briller d'une lueur rougeâtre. Il secoua la tête, visiblement amusé.

-« Non, rien… Je pense juste qu'il va falloir que l'on se méfie de lui. Il parait sur le point de découvrir quelque chose. »

-« Tu penses qu'il sait que je triche en cours de potions ? » demanda Harry, légèrement effrayé à cette idée.

Aeson éclata d'un rire métallique, secouant la tête avec vigueur.

-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit son principal sujet de soucis ! »

-« Dis-moi Aeson, j'ai l'étrange impression que, pour une raison ou une autre, je devrais te détester, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir… »

Cette question, Harry l'avait posée sans réfléchir. Aeson cessa de rire. Harry se sentait malade, vaguement effrayé par des pensées qu'il pensait être les siennes sans en être sûr. Il croyait se souvenir de ne pas aimer l'homuncule, parce qu'il l'avait trahis. Mais ne l'avait-il pas aidé ? Après tout, c'était grâce à lui que la prophétie était… Quoi ?

Harry saisit sa tête, trouva ses lunettes et les enleva. Il se sentait nauséeux. Un brouillard confus de fragments de vie l'envahissait, remplissant ses pensées de questions sans réponses, de sentiments indistincts, d'éthique vague. Il se recoucha.

-« Je ne me sens pas très bien, » balbutia-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Il entendit à peine Aeson lui répondre que son cœur était encore plus fermé que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in « Cruel AND Unusual »…<strong>


	9. Cruel AND Unusual

**Vraiment, je n'ai qu'une hâte, arriver à la fin de ce cycle. Je me dis vivement le troisième ! Il sera bien plus passionnant que celui-ci. En attendant, souhaitez-moi bon courage, il reste encore quelque chapitre avant la fin.**

**Comme toujours, merci aux reviewers (heureuse de me savoir lue) et aux gens qui lisent (mais que je ne peux pas deviner). **

* * *

><p><span>09 : Cruel AND Unusual (Sengoku Basara)<span>

Le lendemain matin, Harry se souvenait vaguement avoir parlé avec Aeson. Il se retrouva barbouillé, l'esprit confus, et pâle comme la mort. A cause de ces désagréments, il était d'une humeur irascible qui autorisait uniquement la présence silencieuse d'Aeson. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les élèves s'écartaient de leur chemin, et les deux garçons marchaient tels des princes dans leur palais. Ni les regards courroucés des uns, ni les remarques des autres n'y changeait quoi que ce soit, pas même les claquements de langue désapprobateurs des professeurs.

Entre temps, Aeson et Harry repéraient surtout les moments où l'école était le plus vide. Ils cherchaient un moyen de quitter l'école pour une escapade rapide en Angleterre, mais aussi, un moyen de piéger Malefoy lorsqu'il était dans la Salle sur Demande car à leur grande surprise, ce dernier n'était pas rentré chez lui pour les vacances. Aeson, de par sa science infuse, avait bien vite compris qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à entrer de force dans cette salle : la magie du château était une force dépassant de loin celle des garçons. A la place, ils épiaient les mouvements de Malefoy sur la carte du Maraudeurs et le suivaient à la trace.

C'est ainsi qu'ils comprirent qu'il avait deux gardes déguisés habilement grâce au Polynectar. Crabbe et Goyle, les fidèles acolytes de Malefoy étaient chargés de faire le guet lorsque leur maître était dans la salle. Harry se trouva très stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt ce qui fit rire Aeson. A eux deux, ils étaient sûr de capturer le Mangemort.

-« Tu es persuadé qu'il fait partie des Mangemorts ? » demanda Aeson pour la centième fois.

-« Oui ! » répondit Harry, excédé. « J'en suis sûr et certains ! Je ne vais pas recommencer à t'expliquer tout encore et encore ! »

Aeson haussa un sourcil, légère mise en garde que Harry avait appris à repérer. Il se renfrogna en essayant de se calmer. Il se sentait les nerfs à vifs depuis qu'il avait croisé Dumbledore.

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a fait sien, » lança Aeson en lançant un regard agacé aux premières années qui braillaient dans le couloir. « Il n'est pas fiable, il est faible, lâche, peureux, stupide… Son seul talent est de lécher les bottes de Severus. »

Harry rit en écartant un troisième année qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Le garçon voulut protester mais un regard à la cicatrice lui cloua le bec. Aeson et Harry se dirigeait vers le parc pour voir s'ils pourraient trouver des Sombrals. Si l'année dernière ils avaient réussis à quitter Poudlard grâce à eux, pourquoi pas une seconde fois ?

-« Bon, il faudra qu'on se charge de lui, » déclara Aeson. « Il n'en sait pas assez, et en même temps il en sait trop. C'est une gêne qui pourrait se révéler conséquente au moment opportun. »

-« Tu parles comme lui, » dit Harry au moment où il sortait du château.

Aeson lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Harry ne répondit pas. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait oublié la suite de ses pensées. C'était devenu fréquent, mais il continuait d'ignorer ce qui aurait inquiété n'importe qui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Forêt Interdite, leurs pieds crissant dans la neige et leurs souffles créant de la vapeur autour d'eux. Emmitouflé dans une grande écharpe, Hagrid les vit arriver de loin, les bras croisés sur son immense torse. Tout dans sa posture annonçait le sermon. Il attendit patiemment que les deux garçons arrivent à sa hauteur avant de commencer. Il voulut se raviser en voyant le visage de Harry, puis il se souvint des ordres de Dumbledore. Il s'ébroua et se redressa de toute sa taille, chose impressionnante, même pour Aeson.

-« Et bien, » dit-il de sa grosse voix avec son accent particulier. « Je peux savoir où vous allez comme ça les garçons ? »

-« Bonjour Hagrid, » lança Harry avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Aeson se tenait en retrait derrière Harry. Il ne disait rien, comme s'il tentait de s'effacer derrière lui.

-« Alors ? » rétorqua Hagrid, attendant une réponse.

-« Nous voulions venir vous voir, » dit simplement Harry d'un ton mielleux. « J'avais très envie de voir Crockdur. Et puis, comme je ne pouvais pas aller passer Noël chez les Weasleys, j'ai pensé que je pourrais le passer ici. »

Cette déclaration perturba le demi géant. Il décroisa les bras, passant d'une jambe à l'autre. Il avait l'habitude qu'Hermione le supplie ainsi, mais c'était souvent afin d'obtenir quelque chose. Cela créa un doute dans son esprit.

-« Je comptais passer Noël à Poudlard, » répondit Hagrid d'un ton soupçonneux. « Dans le château, comme chaque année. »

-« A Poudlard, je ne pourrais pas avoir des nouvelles de l'Ordre, » poursuivit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-« Ne parle pas de ça ici ! » s'exclama Hagrid d'une voix alarmée. Il saisit Harry par les épaules, jetant un regard furtif à Aeson, puis se pencha pour lui murmurer : « On pourrait nous entendre. »

-« Oh, j'ai confiance en vous, » dit Harry d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

Hagrid se redressa brusquement. Il se gratta la barbe en dévisageant son ami, puis il secoua la tête.

-« Bah, rentrez au château. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous vouliez, mais Dumbledore m'a dit de vous surveiller. Vous savez bien que vous ne devez pas quitter le château, hein ? »

Tout sourire disparut de son visage, Harry porta lentement sa main à sa baguette. Hagrid qui n'imaginait même pas voir son protégé lever la main sur lui, ne comprit pas ce geste. Aeson pressa légèrement le bras d'Harry. Ce dernier lui dédia un regard noir qui ne l'empêcha pas de retirer la main de sa poche. Ils saluèrent Hagrid et repartirent pour le château.

Une fois que la haute silhouette d'Hagrid fut hors de vue, ils se mirent aussitôt à se disputer. Aeson restait calme, tranchant et sévère, tandis que Harry hurlait, bondissait et menaçait de sa baguette. Finalement, l'arrivée d'Hedwige coupa court à ce qui aurait pu tourner en duel. La chouette poussa un cri strident avant de se poser sur la tête d'Aeson, faisant hurler Harry, de rire cette fois. Il détacha la lettre qu'ils lurent en même temps. Après quoi ils se dévisagèrent.

-« J'ai l'impression que cette petite Ginny t'aime beaucoup, » déclara Aeson.

-« J'aurais dit la même chose d'Hermione pour toi, » rétorqua Harry.

-« Elle sort avec Ron. »

-« Et alors ? Tu pourrais facilement l'évincer. »

Aeson esquissa un sourire amusé qui fit trembler Harry. Parfois, Harry ne se rendait pas comte des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, ni même de ce qu'il faisait. C'était quelque chose qui amusait grandement Aeson et déplaisait grandement à Harry.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, on peut laisser tomber les Sombrals et le Saule Cogneur vu qu'Hagrid surveille le Parc, » dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

Il froissa la lettre envoyée par Ginny et les fourra dans sa poche. Depuis le seuil du château, Rusard les regardait avec avidité, espérant sans doute pouvoir leur donner une punition. Lui aussi était chargé de surveiller les deux garçons.

-« On trouvera autre chose, » murmura Aeson tandis qu'ils retournaient dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Maintenant, les deux garçons se savaient à la fois surveillés, mais aussi suivis. Ils passèrent les deux jours suivants à surprendre professeurs, préfets, et Rusard, en train de les suivre discrètement. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le directeur ne les laisserait pas faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

La veille de Noël, ils étaient assis autour de la cheminée pour se réchauffer après avoir tenter de dégager un passage secret obstrué. Non seulement ils rentraient bredouille, mais en plus, le souterrain étant plein de courants d'air, ils étaient gelés jusqu'aux os. Harry tremblait par instants, les mains tendues devant le feu tandis qu'Aeson avait repliés ses genoux contre son torse, se balançant par intermittence.

Il était devenu évident qu'il leur serait impossible de quitter Poudlard à moins de se débarrasser de leurs gardes. De façon évidente, ils avaient conclu que Noël serait le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. En effet, tout le monde serait en train de faire la fête, de boire, de profiter de la musique, et l'attention de tout le monde serait nettement relâchée. Cependant, il leur fallait un plan, et ils ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord Aeson était d'avis de se faufiler dés qu'ils auraient versé une drogue dans le punch, Harry était persuadé qu'il valait mieux piéger les couloirs pour éviter qu'on ne les suive. Deux façons radicales de mettre les professeurs hors courses.

-« Tu penses vraiment qu'on aura le temps de se rendre à Londres sans qu'on remarque notre absence ? » s'exclama Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

-« Ils dormiront tous comme des loirs, » répliqua Aeson.

-« Et si la potion n'était pas efficace ? Et si l'un d'eux ne buvait pas de punch ? »

-« Il suffit de s'en assurer avant. »

-« Je te dis que deux précautions valent mieux qu'une ! »

Ils se turent le temps que Neville s'éloigne vers les dortoirs. Aeson soupira et sortit sa baguette pour se réchauffer plus rapidement. Au regard d'Harry, il poussa un nouveau soupir et fit de même pour lui.

-« Tu ne comprends pas, » rétorqua Aeson. « Si nous n'agissons pas avec discrétion, on peut être sûr que le vieillard ne nous ratera pas. Il ne faut pas qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit. Il se doute de quelque chose, pas besoin de lui servir le reste sur un plateau d'argent. »

Harry médita ses arguments en observant le feu. Finalement, il rendit les armes, comme souvent. C'était presque toujours Aeson qui l'emportait.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était en train de décorer la Grande Salle. Harry et Aeson ayant été rameuté de force s'étaient joints aux préparatifs bien malgré eux. C'est avec une grimace qu'Harry forçait tant bien que mal les guirlandes de lui obéir et qu'Aeson s'amusait à faire tomber des flocons de neige ne formant pas d'eau une fois à terre. Le professeur Flitwick les regardait faire d'un air circonspect tout en créant des angelots de lumière.

Lorsque la salle fut pleine de lumière, de magie et de couleurs, les élèves reçurent du jus de citrouille de la part d'elfes de maison avisés. Harry et Aeson prirent un verre, se dévisagèrent, puis ils le posèrent sur une table et quittèrent les lieux, le dos rond. Dés qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, Harry sortit la carte des Maraudeurs.

-« Ils vont nous garder occupés toute la journée ! » s'écria-t-il. « Voilà Hagrid qui nous court après ! On n'aura jamais le temps d'aller aux cuisines pour y verser la potion ! »

-« J'avais remarqué, » grogna Aeson. « Range ta carte, le voilà. »

Hagrid ne tarda pas à les rattraper, les hélant de sa voix particulière. Il paraissait essoufflé et sa barbe était pleine d'épine de sapin. Il leur demanda ensuite un coup de main pour dresser les sapins dans les couloirs.

Comme l'avait deviné Harry, les professeurs se reléguaient pour donner du travail aux deux acolytes. Le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de lustrer les armures, le professeur Chourave leur donna pour tâche de trouver les fantômes des quatre maisons, le professeur Flitwick les pria de chasser des Doxys de son bureau… Les deux garçons finirent sur les rotules à force de traverser le château. A la fin, ils lançaient des regards indignés aux professeurs. Le travail ingrat ne leur plaisait pas.

Le professeur Koundown leur demanda de nettoyer sa salle de classe parce que Peeves y avait causé des dégâts et que Rusard était soi-disant introuvable. Les deux garçons soupirèrent avant d'obtempérer. Heureusement, Aeson connaissait de nombreux sortilèges qui firent danser les balais, tournoyer les serpillières, valser les objets brisés, et trémousser la poussière. Harry s'occupait d'observer les couloirs avec avidité, soupçonnant l'arrivée d'un nouveau tortionnaire. A sa grande surprise, c'est une tête blonde bien connue qui passa d'un pas rapide dans le couloir sans même le voir.

-« Aeson ! » s'écria Harry en pivotant brusquement pour foncer dans la direction de l'homuncule. « C'est Malefoy ! »

Aeson laissa tomber tout le matériel de nettoyage et accompagna Harry dans les couloirs à la poursuite de Malefoy. En courrant à demi, ils se faufilèrent derrière leur proie avec la souplesse d'un félin cherchant son déjeuner. Arrivé devant la Salle sur Demande, ils se cachèrent derrière le mur. Crabbe et Goyle, déguisés en septième année venaient d'arriver près du blond.

-« Où étiez-vous ? » les apostropha Malefoy. « Vous êtes en retard ! »

Les deux gros bras répondirent entre deux bouffées d'air que la potion avait mis plus de temps à agir que la dernière fois. Malefoy grinça des dents avant de leur donner pour ordre de surveiller les couloirs. Aeson et Harry échangèrent un regard. Ils allaient se faire repérer d'ici peu. Malefoy était en train de se promener devant le mur, probablement en pensant très fort à ce qu'il désirait, tandis que l'un de ses acolytes n'était plus qu'à deux mètres des apprentis espions. Aeson serra sa baguette il était trop tard pour utiliser un sortilège qui les rendrait invisibles, ou qui les dissimulerais ne serais-ce qu'en partie. C'est à cet instant que la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit et qu'Harry bondit en jetant un sort.

Crabbe, à moins que ce ne soit Goyle, tomba à la renverse, piégé par le maléfice du Saucisson. Malefoy se statufia en voyant Harry, un sourire triomphant, tenant deux baguettes dans ses mains. Impressionné, Aeson sortit de sa cachette. Il n'avait même vu Harry désarmer l'ancien fiancé. Il resta en retrait tandis qu'Harry avançait à grandes enjambées vers un Malefoy qui souhaita refermer la porte, sans succès Harry le propulsa en arrière. En désespoir de cause, Malefoy donna un coup de pied pour que la porte se referme mais Harry arriva à temps. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit enfin le secret du blond : c'était un véritable capharnaüm d'objets divers et variés. Malefoy tenta de s'enfuir mais Aeson l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le poussa dans la salle dont il referma la porte. Paniqué, Malefoy tenta de s'enfuir, gigotant comme un animal pris au piège. Harry lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage et ricana.

-« Je comprends enfin ce qu'a ressentit Hermione maintenant ! »

-« Tu me le paieras, Potter ! » s'égosilla Malefoy. « Mon père, non, pire que lui viendra pour me venger ! »

-« Tu parles de tes nouveaux amis, les Mangemorts ? » demanda Harry en plaçant sa baguette sous le menton du prisonnier. « Je sais que tu trafiques quelque chose avec eux, ici même. » Il lança un regard à la salle. « Je veux savoir quoi. »

Malefoy lui cracha au visage. Durant un instant, Harry perdit pied, se noya, puis il se retrouva devant une grande armoire, une espèce de penderie. Il secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui. Malefoy était recroquevillé sur lui-même tandis qu'Aeson paraissait plus grave que jamais. Harry ne fit pas attention à ce son d'alarme qui résonnait dans sa tête pour lui dire que quelque chose d'étrange lui arrivait. Il se tourna vers Malefoy.

-« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Le visage encore plus blanc qu'un linge, Malefoy balbutia quelques mots. Excédé, Harry leva sa baguette et il lui sembla quelqu'un d'autre que lui disait :

-« Imperium ! »

Malefoy se calma peu à peu. Satisfait, Harry répéta sa question. A côté de lui, Aeson s'était approché et tirait sur sa manche.

-« Harry, si jamais on te surprend à utiliser un sortilège Impardonnable… »

-« C'est une armoire jumelle magique, » répondit alors le blond.

-« A quoi sert-elle ? » poursuivit Harry en ignorant Aeson.

-« Elle permet de faire passer des choses d'une armoire à l'autre, des gens aussi. »

-« Quel rapport avec les Mangemorts ? »

-« L'autre armoire est chez Barjow et Beurk… Il leur suffira d'entrer dans le magasin pour arriver à Poudlard sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ainsi, nous pourrons attaquer le château. »

Aeson tira à nouveau sur la manche d'Harry qui se dégagea. Agacé, il relâcha le sortilège et Malefoy se retrouva tétanisé. Il tourna de grands yeux terrifiés vers ses tortionnaires.

-« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres finira par vous trouver, » dit-il d'une voix blême. « Il vous tuera tous les deux. » Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches. « Il me vengera ! »

-« Sottises, » rétorqua Aeson avant de mettre le feu à l'armoire.

Malefoy se précipita pour tenter de l'éteindre. C'était un feu magique, il n'avait aucune chance. Harry rit de ses cris de douleur lorsqu'il plongea sa main dans les flammes. L'armoire brûla vite et bien il ne restait plus que ses cendres lorsque ce fut finit, et les larmes que Malefoy versait dessus. L'apprenti Mangemort regarda sa main couverte de cloques en tremblant, murmurant qu'il n'était pas responsable, que c'était Potter, toujours Potter qui se mettait en travers de sa route. Aeson fit signe à Harry de partir. Ils tournèrent le dos à la pitoyable scène.

Harry sifflait un air joyeux, satisfait, mais Aeson restait silencieux. Il observait les alentours avec nervosité, puis il adressait un regard perçant à son ami. Il ne parvenait pas à deviner les pensées d'Harry. Ce dernier était souriant, satisfait d'avoir stoppé les projets de son ennemi. Cependant, quelque chose clochait.

Aeson, malgré ses pouvoirs, ne vit pas un seul mouvement dans son dos il ne poussa pas un cri au moment où la douleur le traversait de part en part, et il ne put que constater que la pointe d'une épée sortait de son abdomen. Il lança un regard stupéfait à l'arme. Du sang coulait abondamment, se déversait sur le sol, mouillant ses vêtements, salissant ses mains qui tentaient de contenir l'hémorragie. Il entendit un cri de joie, puis aussitôt, un cri de fureur sourde. L'épée quitta sa corps, et il tomba à la renverse.

La douleur le submergeait par vague. Il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche, et la vit un peu plus loin. Elle avait roulée sur le sol au moment de sa chute. Il cligna des yeux, soudainement amusé par ce mauvais coup du sort. Il entendit des cris, des bruits d'explosion.

-« Courage, mon garçon ! »

Aeson aurait bien aimé répondre qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire preuve de courage. Ses forces le quittaient lentement. Le son devint lointain et le froid de la pierre gagna ses membres engourdis. Il vit des yeux verts, sa vision se brouilla, et la mort l'enveloppa lentement.

Assis sur sa chaise, Harry était dans tous ses états. Il regardait Albus Dumbledore avec de grands yeux, paniqués, tremblant. Son corps fourmillait d'une panique insoutenable. Il se grattait par moment le torse, tiraillé à nouveau par une douleur invisible, incompréhensible. Madame Pomfresh entra, le faisant sursauter. Elle lui fourra une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Trop inquiet, Harry manqua de renverser tout sur ses genoux et elle posa la tasse sur le bureau.

-« Alors ? » demanda le directeur d'une voix grave.

-« Ce n'était pas une arme magique, heureusement ! » s'exclama l'infirmière. « Ses blessures guériront vite ! Pour ce qui est du jeune Malefoy, il est toujours inconscient, mais je ne vois aucun signe de maléfice quelconque. Je suppose qu'il se repose, ou qu'il fait semblant. Severus monte la garde à son chevet. »

Soulagé, Harry soupira longuement. Il se gratta la nuque et remarqua que ses doigts étaient plein de sang. Il les essuya distraitement sur son pantalon.

-« Vous me voyez rassuré, « dit Dumbledore en s'appuyant sur son fauteuil.

Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête et amorça un mouvement vers la sortie lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Harry.

-« Vide ta tasse mon garçon ! Ou je ne te laisserais pas voir ton ami ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce. Harry se jeta sur la boisson, se brûla à moitié la gorge, la vida, et contempla le directeur dont les yeux bleus semblaient vouloir disséquer l'élève.

-« Je peux y aller, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry, à bout de patience, en se grattant une nouvelle fois le torse. « Vous savez tout maintenant l'armoire, les Mangemorts, l'attaque… J'ai juste cherché à protéger Aeson ! »

Dumbledore ne dit rien. Il croisa les mains sous son menton. Harry sentit la douleur grandir en lui, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Il lança un regard vers la porte.

-« Harry, sais-tu ce que sont les Horcruxes ? » demanda soudain Dumbledore.

Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement. Quelque part, une ombre vicieuse se releva en lui, siffla elle sentit le danger venir avant même que la conversation ne commence.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in « Sold your Soul »…<strong>


	10. Sold Your Soul

**On arrive tout doucement à la fin ! Je pense écrire encore 2 chapitres après celui-ci. On verra. (soupire) Vivement le cycle 3 !**

**Merci pour les reviews ! J'ai été étonnée qu'on me lise ! XD**

* * *

><p><span>10 : Sold your Soul (Wolf's Rain)<span>

Harry raconta sa conversation mot pour mot au chevet d'Aeson, entouré de Ron et Hermione. Il expliqua que pendant la fin des vacances de Noël, il avait récupéré le souvenir de Slughorn et découvert le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort : les Horcruxes. Aeson tenta de l'interrompre mais Harry paraissait tellement bouleversé qu'il préféra garder le silence jusqu'au bout. Hermione et Ron, tout juste revenu de vacances, écoutait d'un air horrifié les nouvelles depuis leur retour à Poudlard. Ils étaient allés de surprise en surprise, et cela semblait ne pas vouloir finir.

-« Finalement, Malefoy s'est enfuis, » conclut Harry. « Rogue dit qu'il a été pris au dépourvu, mais on sait bien qu'il a parlé de Serment Inviolable. Je n'ai pas osé le dire. Je ne sais plus trop si je dois encore dire ce que je pense… »

Il se tut, l'air accablé. Personne n'osa dire un mot. Finalement, Madame Pomfresh demanda aux visiteurs de laisser son patient se reposer. Aeson lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet. Harry et ses deux amis quittèrent prestement les lieux pour aller se réconforter devant un feu de cheminée qu'Hermione alluma dans une salle déserte. Ils prirent soin d'être aux abris des oreilles indiscrètes avant de s'installer pesamment sur des chaises devant le feu crépitant joyeusement.

Pas un n'osa dire quoi que ce soit dans les minutes qui suivirent. Ron et Hermione hésitaient sur la façon dont ils devaient traiter Harry, et ce dernier sentait qu'ils doutaient de lui. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, pas vraiment. Le fait était que depuis les révélations sur les Horcruxes, il avait des doutes. Il se demandait si une parcelle d'âme de Voldemort dormait en lui et se réveillait par intermittence, mettant constamment en danger ses amis. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Aeson ne l'avait-il pas arrêté ? Etait-il finalement le traître que Harry pensait toujours avoir vu en celui qui était autrefois une jeune fille ?

Son humeur s'assombrit tandis que le temps et le silence passaient. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester aux côtés d'Aeson et lui poser des questions. Il aurait aimé qu'il se mette en colère, ou qu'il explose de rire en disant que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de Dumbledore. Mais son ami ne lui avait rien dit.

Finalement, agacé par tous ces désagréments, Harry s'exclama :

-« Bon, vous attendez quoi pour parler ? Si vous n'avez pas envie d'être là, vous pouvez partir ! »

-« Oh, Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle le serra contre elle. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais une partie infime de son cœur trembla.

-« Ecoute, » lui dit Ron lorsque Hermione relâcha son étreinte. « C'est juste que tout ça… Ca fait un peu beaucoup d'un coup, même pour nous. »

Harry les dévisagea un instant sans rien dire. Il fronçait les sourcils tout en se mordant les lèvres, comme tiraillé par des sentiments contraires. Finalement, il sourit.

-« Vous avez raison, j'en demande trop à mes seuls amis, » dit-il.

Hermione et Ron sourirent, rassurés par cette modification d'ambiance.

-« Je me pose juste beaucoup de question sur ce qui se déroule en ce moment. Vous savez, Dumbledore voulait chercher les Horcuxes mais en l'occurrence, il était sur une fausse piste. Pour le moment, il cherche encore. »

-« C'est tout à fait normal, » répliqua Hermione. « Et puis, on a de quoi se demander aussi où est-ce que Tu-sais-qui a bien pu cacher les Horcuxes. »

-« Vraiment, on est obligé d'y réfléchir ? » demanda Ron.

Un regard de ses deux amis finit par le convaincre qu'ils avaient raison. Ils débattirent longtemps des endroits où pouvaient se cacher les parties d'âme du mage noir, mais aucun n'avait de réelles pistes, sauf peut-être Hermione. Elle avança qu'il faudrait se rendre à la maison de Bob Odgen où peut-être, dans des endroits visités par le mage noir.

Finalement, ils décidèrent d'en parler demain, la nuit tombant, et la fatigue gagnant rapidement ces petites têtes penseuses. Ils montèrent donc lentement mais sûrement dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Plus bas dans le château, à l'infirmerie, Aeson s'endormait lui aussi, une ferme résolution à l'esprit. Dés demain, il ferait en sorte de quitter Poudlard, et ce, même si la mort l'attendait dehors.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, il était solidement attaché à une chaise de cours, le regard agacé de McGonagall le transperçant, et le regard amusé de ses camarades de classe hésitant à rire. Il avait bien tenté de fuir, mais en vérité, on l'avait mis à la porte de l'infirmerie car il allait beaucoup mieux, et la directrice l'ayant trouvé en train de filer vers le parc l'avait amené avec elle, sous forme de bulle de savon. Après cette humiliation, Aeson était maintenant le cobaye des expériences de ses camarades pour apprendre la métamorphose d'un être humain en bulle.

Hermione fut la seule à ne pas imposer de torture disgracieuse à l'homuncule. A la sortie du cours, Aeson se sentait humide et flou, ce qu'il devait à la dernière tentative de Pansy Parkinson. Il tenta bien de se faufiler plus loin mais Harry l'avait déjà rattrapé.

-« Il faut qu'on te parle, » dit-il, l'air grave.

-« De quoi ? » demanda Aeson en constatant que des bulles sortait de sa bouche.

Hermione qui arrivait en compagnie de Ron sortit sa baguette et corrigea ce problème. Aeson la remercia d'un mouvement de tête avant de tourner les talons.

-« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Harry.

-« En cours, » répliqua Aeson, à la fois agacé et désespéré.

Ils marchèrent sans rien dire jusqu'au cours de potions où attendait déjà le reste de la classe. Ils s'installèrent le plus loin possible de l'estrade du maître des potions qu'ils tenaient pour responsable de la fuite de Drago Malefoy. Rogue ne tarda pas à entrer en faisant claquer la porte du donjon. Il avait l'air très pâle et il commença son cours sans ses habituels sarcasmes. Harry donna un coup de coude à Hermione qui répliqua par un froncement des sourcils. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de discuter.

La journée se jongla entre les suites de leçons et les tentatives d'escapades d'Aeson. En fin de soirée, les trois compères réussirent à cerner le garçon qui réfléchissait à un nouveau moyen de fuir l'école. Avec un soupir, il comprit que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il réussirait son coup, aussi, il les suivit jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il n'y avait que cinq personnes mais, par sécurité, Harry lança un sort pour éviter qu'on ne surprenne leur conversation. A peine installé, Aeson fut bombardé de questions :

-« Sais-tu ce que sont les Horcuxes ? »

-« Voldemort en possède combien ? »

-« Où penses-tu qu'ils sont cachés ? »

-« Il t'a déjà parlé de ses Horcuxes ? »

-« Tu en as déjà vu ? »

-« STOP ! » les interrompit Aeson, visiblement agacé par ce flot ininterrompu. « Une question à la fois, bon sang ! »

Les trois autres se lancèrent des regards excités : si Aeson devait répondre à leurs questions une par une, c'est qu'il possédait des réponses. L'homoncule avait passé beaucoup de temps auprès du Lord après tout.

-« Bon, je suppose que tu sais ce que sont des Horcruxes, » dit Hermione. « Peux-tu nous dire si Tu-sais-qui en a créé, et si oui, combien ? »

Aeson regarda ses amis avec une certaine appréhension. Durant quelques instants, Harry crut voir de la peur dans ses yeux, puis le garçon baissa les yeux et se passa la main dans ses cheveux blancs.

-« Il a eu recours aux Horcruxes, oui, certainement, mais je ne sais pas combien. »

En fait, Aeson craignait de révéler trop de choses aux compères, des choses qui pourraient les attirer droit vers les ennuis.

-« Tu crois que tu pourrais nous dire où il les a caché ? » demanda Ron, tout excité maintenant par la future chasse aux Horcruxes.

-« Non, » répliqua aussitôt Aeson.

La réponse trop rapide de l'ancienne mage noir leur mit la puce à l'oreille.

-« C'est très important, » dit lentement Harry. « Si on trouve les Horcruxes, il suffira de les détruire pour pouvoir ensuite tuer Voldemort. »

L'effroi apparut clairement sur les traits d'Aeson qui pâlit. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de plisser les yeux, essayant de garder un air neutre mais le sort de Retournement l'empêchait désormais de rester impassible.

-« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, » murmura enfin l'homoncule. « Les Horcruxes ne peuvent être détruits aussi facilement. C'est de la magie noire conçue pour se défendre des attaques extérieures. Vous ne pouvez pas juste les briser en deux, c'est plus compliqué. »

-« Comment fait-on dans ce cas ? »

-« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » dit lentement Aeson. « Ce n'était pas forcément le sujet d'étude le plus abordé dans mon apprentissage. »

-« Dis toujours, » hasarda Ron en haussant les épaules.

-« Et bien, je pensais à quelque chose de radicale, comme des artefacts puissants. »

Hermione hocha pensivement la tête. Elle avait eu la même idée.

-« Pour ce qui est des cachettes ? » demanda Harry.

-« Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui a vu les souvenirs de… »

Aeson ne continua pas sa phrase. Il grimaça, ne sachant plus comment il devait nommer celui qui l'avait créé. Hermione sortit sa baguette magique et attira des tasses, une théière, une sucrière et un bol de lait qui volèrent depuis une table jusqu'à eux. Elle servit tout le monde et Aeson lui adressa un sourire. Ils burent tous sans échanger un mot, réfléchissant aux différents champs de possibilités qui s'ouvraient à eux.

Soudain, Harry releva brusquement la tête. Il lança un regard désespéré à ses amis, puis un cri de fureur sortit de sa bouche, long, guttural, et terrifiant. Il jeta sa tasse dans la cheminée et se mit à siffler en faisant les cent pas. Hermione et Ron, tétanisés, assistaient à la scène sans rien comprendre. Aeson, pour sa part, suait à grosses gouttes, les mains fermement plantées dans le fauteuil. Il était le seul à comprendre ce que disait Harry.

-« _Comment ? Comment ce gamin a-t-il osé se mettre en travers de ma route ? Tout allait merveilleusement bien depuis quelques semaines, et voilà que tout tombe à l'eau ! Je savais que les Malefoy étaient des bons à rien, mais à ce point ! Je suis vraiment, très, très, déçu, et ils sentiront le poids de cette déception… En attendant, je ne peux plus me permettre de laisser ce vieux fou se dresser à travers ma route. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que les deux autres fassent office de bouclier lorsque j'entrerais en scène._ »

Harry éclata d'un rire froid, glacé. Il se tourna vers Aeson qui frissonna et serra les dents. Il tentait de ne pas céder à cette part de lui-même qui l'enjoignait à imiter Harry. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, et il continuait de fixer son environnement avec curiosité.

-« Vraiment, cet endroit est détestable. »

Hermione eut alors un geste insensé, et pourtant digne de son génie. Elle lança le contenu brûlant de sa tasse de thé vers Harry. Il se retrouva trempé de la tête au pied, l'air hagard. Au bout d'un moment, il constata que tout le monde dans la salle le dévisageait. Il se rassit en sentant la cuisante douleur de sa peau brûlée. Il avait les yeux vides d'expression. Ce détail finit par inquiéter Ron après quelques instants.

-« D'habitude, il ne fait pas ça quand il entre dans les pensées de Vous-savez-qui… »

Hermione chassa nerveusement cette remarque d'un geste de la main avant de regarder Harry avec inquiétude. Aeson soupira.

-« Harry, c'est bon, tu n'as pas fait de bêtises. »

Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber en arrière dans le fauteuil, épuisé. Il était rouge de honte et de colère envers le monde entier de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il regarda Aeson d'un air menaçant auquel ce dernier répondit en fuyant vers les dortoirs, soulignant qu'il était tard et qu'il était fatigué. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, bien que décidés à extraire toutes les connaissances d'Aeson dés demain.

Au petit déjeuner, ils entrèrent à la Grande Salle qui était bien plus bruyante que d'ordinaire. En effet, de nombreuses personnes riaient tandis que des filles se plaignaient haut et fort. Harry, Ron et Hermione en découvrirent la raison peu après Aeson, essoufflé, rouge, toute grâce et beauté disparue de son visage, courrait sans cesse le long de la salle, traînant derrière lui une masse étonnante de cheveux qui ne cessaient de grandir, si bien qu'ils faisaient presque le tour de la salle. Ses amis regardèrent la scène sans comprendre. Hermione tenta de lui poser une question mais le garçon poursuivit sa course sans oser les regarder tant sa honte était visible.

Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir pour déjeuner. Là, Luna Lovegood les retrouva en compagnie de Ginny. Elles souriaient largement en s'asseyant à leurs côtés. Aeson passa devant eux en courrant, visiblement à bout de forces. Les Serpentards ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche en mettant de la gelée, des œufs, du beurre et autre sur son passage. Il glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant de récupérer son équilibre.

-« Joli patinage, » nota Luna. « Il a bien des talents ce garçon. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda Harry.

-« Oh ! » s'exclama Ginny en riant. « Il a essayé de quitter le château par la cheminée de la chambre de Rogue ! Il devait être complètement fou ! »

-« Il va le devenir s'il continue à tourner en rond, » fit Ron en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Harry sentit la colère bouillir en lui, mais il se ravisa. Il inspira longuement à plusieurs reprises, devenant très pâle sous l'effort. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, la conversation semblait être passée à autre chose.

-« Dumbledore n'est déjà plus ici ? » s'étonna Hermione.

-« Non, il est partit pour Azkaban pour régler l'affaire de Mondingus. »

-« Quelle affaire ? » demanda Ron, la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés.

Ginny et Luna échangèrent un regard. Aeson passa devant eux pour la sixième fois, ses cheveux si longs qu'il marchait dessus. Depuis la table des professeurs, Rogue observait la scène avait ravissement, et ce, malgré les remarques acerbes de McGonagall.

-« Vous n'avez pas lu la Gazette ? » s'enquit Ginny avec exaspération. « Mondingus a été arrêté alors qu'il était en compagnie de deux Mangemorts. Apparemment, les autorités disent qu'il fait partie de leur groupe bien qu'il clame avoir été soumis à l'Imperium. Vous savez comment il est. »

Par cette phrase, elle voulait dire que tous savaient qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre. Malgré tout, Harry se rappelait que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Mondingus, ce dernier était en train de vendre les biens de son défunt parrain. A nouveau, il sentit la colère le gagner.

-« C'est pas possible ! » s'épouvanta Ron.

-« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dumbledore est allé le voir… »

-« Oh ! » s'exclama soudain Luna. « Voilà Cherry ! Je dois lui demander de me prêter son livre de botanique. »

-« Tu n'en n'avais pas un ? »

-« Si, mais quelqu'un me l'a prit, » répondit simplement Luna avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

Elle partit auprès de Cherry tandis que Ginny soupirait. Ils pouvaient parlé plus librement car les autres élèves n'écoutaient pas leur conversation. C'était aussi le cas d'Harry qui regardait passer Aeson tout en suivant du regard les Serpentards, le visae réjoui de Rogue, et les sourires narquois des autres élèves. Lorsque son ami passa à nouveau devant la table des Gryffondors, il cria :

-« Aeson ! Tu vas t'arrêter oui ? »

Mais l'homoncule poursuivit son chemin avec un regard froid. Terriblement agacé maintenant, Harry attendit qu'il revienne à sa hauteur. Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient cessé de parler. Ils observaient Harry avec une crainte qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler. Pour sa part, le garçon sentait en lui des émotions conflictuelles enfler, notamment le dédain, la colère, l'avidité, la suffisance. Il n'essaya pas de les repousser.

Aeson repassa devant eux, fixant sur Harry un regard glacial qui frappa Hermione. Alors qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine il paraissait être un garçon courrant le marathon du siècle avec des cheveux surnaturels, il paraissait maintenant frais comme la rose, d'une beauté nouvelle, séduisante mais terrifiante.

-« Cesse cette comédie ! » cria Harry. « Tu vas finir par me mettre vraiment en colère. »

A la grande surprise de la salle, Aeson s'arrêta. Rogue se releva à moitié sur son siège, lorgnant sur les deux adolescents un regard acéré. Aeson qui avait miraculeusement retrouvé son souffle s'assit à table, en face du groupe. Harry et lui s'observèrent en silence. Stupéfaits, Hermione et Ron virent soudain Aeson détourné le regard et se mettre à manger comme si de rien n'était. Au bout d'un instant, Harry ajouta :

-« Et fais quelque chose pour arranger ta tête, ta vue me rends malade. »

Aeson s'arrêta, hésita quelque peu avant de sortir sa baguette et, sans une incantation, ses cheveux se rembobinèrent jusqu'à leur taille habituelle.

Harry émit un son satisfait en croisant les bras. Plus personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit pendant le repas, mais Aeson lança un regard à Hermione suivit d'un léger sourire penaud. Elle comprit qu'il était aussi surpris que les autres. Plus important encore, qu'il était impuissant.

* * *

><p>Les mois passèrent lentement, semant la trouble dans l'esprit d'Harry. Parfois, il avait des moments d'absences qui ne lui permettaient plus de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête, qu'il récupère un instant de répit, bref, ou long. Il se sentait désespéré par cette situation, et Dumbledore, malgré ses allées et venues fréquentes, ne l'appelait toujours pas.<p>

Ses amis le soutenaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Aeson ne tentait plus de s'enfuir, mais son humeur semblait s'altérer aussi par instant, le rendant proche du cynisme d'Harry. Dans ces cas-là, Hermione et Ron avaient appris à les laisser seuls. Tous savaient que quelque chose clochait mais ils n'avaient aucune réponse.

Aeson leur avait expliqué tout ce qu'il savait des Horcruxes, même les cachettes possibles où Voldemort avait peut-être dissimulé une partie de son âme. Il s'était décidé à ne rien leur cacher car ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le comportement d'Harry, et par moment, lorsqu'il percevait lui aussi qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait fait une heure plus tôt, il s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais dorénavant, il était devenu plus humain.

Il avait des soupçons pourtant, et si jamais il devait apprendre qu'il avait deviné juste, il avait pris sa décision. Lorsqu'il y pensait, il sentait l'amertume gagné son cœur.

Les examens approchaient mais rien ne parvenait à apaiser le petit groupe. Ginny avait rompu avec Dean et passait maintenant plus de temps avec eux. Hermione lui avait expliqué la situation, car il était impossible de lui cacher les accès de colère d'Harry. Hermione aussi avait des soupçons, mais elle les craignait et ne voulait surtout pas les voir se réaliser.

La seule chose qui leur changeait les idées était les leçons de transplanage. A chaque cours, ils y passaient de nombreuses heures, bien qu'Harry fût incapable d'y prendre part, comme Ginny. Ron et Hermione gardaient précieusement ces moments partagés à deux tandis qu'Aeson s'entraînait plus loin pour les laisser en paix. Finalement, Hermione et Aeson obtinrent leur diplôme, Ron échouant à quelques sourcils près.

L'anxiété se faisait sentir un peut partout dans le château. Mondingus n'avait pas été le seul a être arrêté. Les méfaits des Mangemorts continuaient de sévir dans le monde, certains étaient arrêtés, d'autres tués, mais surtout, le mal semblait vouloir s'enraciner partout. Le Survivant, celui que tout le monde souhaitait voir se dresser face à ce flot d'horreur, était devenu trop effrayant à son tour. Alors tout le monde paniquait, tremblait, sursautait, pleurait, et pourtant, ils continuaient tous à vivre.

Jusqu'à cette nuit de juin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri, une lamentation retentisse à travers Poudlard.

Jusqu'à ce que le corps d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin (première classe), directeur de sorcellerie de Poudlard, manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, et président-sorcier du Magenmagot ne tombe depuis la tour d'astronomie, sa main noire tenant un pendentif vide.

Parce que ce soir-là, les défenses de Poudlard s'écroulèrent.

Parce que c'est là que la première bataille de Poudlard eut lieu.

Parce que, finalement, Dumbledore était parti en quête du Horcruxe seul, ses craintes pour Harry le poussant à le protéger encore plus, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il revienne malade, chétif, face à Rogue et Drago Malefoy qui était entré grâce au maître des potions et que, impuissant, Dumbledore pensa, pria pour que tout son plan se mette en route alors que le sortilège de la mort s'abattait sur lui.

Cette nuit de juin fut la fin de bien des choses. La fin de nombreuses vies, la fin des questions, la fin des soupçons, la fin d'un cache-cache effrayant, la fin de ce cycle.

Et que cette nuit fut aussi le commencement.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in « Catastrophe »…<strong>


	11. Catastrophe

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'écris beaucoup trop d'histoires à la fois, et je dois dire que celle-ci est l'une de celle qui me passionne le moins. J'ai bien plus envie de m'attaquer au cycle 3. Alors, au lieu de me torturer et de vous imposer ce supplice, je vais en finir avec cette fin prévue de longue date maintenant.**

**Ce chapitre reste l'un de mes préférés de ce cycle.**

* * *

><p><span>11 : Catastrophe (Tsubasa R.C.)<span>

Au moment où la vie d'Albus Dumbledore prit fin, plusieurs cris retentirent.

Le premier fut un cri de joie. Une joie froide, cruelle, qui fit frissonner les autres. Voldemort, devant les grilles du château, triomphait de son vieil ennemi et lançait ses Mangemorts dans le château.

Le second fut un cri de douleur en réponse au cri de joie. Harry Potter s'éveilla en hurlant, son visage le brûlant, et sa cicatrice le menant au bord de la folie. Il réveilla tout le dortoir à lui seul, ce qui permit à de nombreux élèves par la suite d'avoir la vie sauve.

Le troisième cri fut un cri d'effroi. Aeson Houvil comprit en voyant Harry que le Maître des Ténèbres, son créateur, arrivait. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis meurent. Albertine était morte par sa faute, aussi, il veillerait à ce que plus jamais cela ne se reproduise.

Le quatrième cri fut un cri de détresse. Rubeus Hagrid, au pied de la tour d'Astronomie avait découvert le corps de son idole, Dumbledore, mort, brisé, et sa douleur était aussi grande que la joie de Voldemort. Ce fut son cri qui alerta les autres professeurs et permit à toutes les personnes du château d'apercevoir les ombres mouvantes qui s'approchaient résolument en chantant.

Ce fut un mouvement bref, mais rapide les professeurs se ruèrent vers les dortoirs, vers les portes d'entrées, et vers les tours pour défendre leurs élèves encore endormis. Les cris des fantômes, des professeurs, des portraits, et finalement des armures vinrent à bout du plus lourd des sommeils, en l'occurrence, celui de Neville Londubat. Tout le monde était réveillé tandis que les premiers jets de lumières magiques volaient dans le ciel et que le chant des Mangemorts atteint les oreilles. C'était une mélodie lente, sombre, proche d'une marche funèbre. Les élèves écoutèrent et frissonnèrent.

_« Sing, sing, and dance_

_As the Dark Lord command_

_We will follow the rules_

_And all the lies_

_He created for us._ »

Une fenêtre se brisa et enfin, la panique gagna le troupeau de jeunes gens qui s'ébroua avant de se mettre à courir pour chausser au moins une cape et des chaussures. Tous se saisirent de leur baguette avant de filer droit vers les préfets qui donnaient des ordres afin qu'ils gagnent la Grande Salle.

Dans les couloirs, c'était la bousculade la plus brutale qu'il eut été donné de voir à Poudlard. La rumeur de la mort du professeur Dumbledore s'était répandue grâce aux cris désespérés des personnages des tableaux. Les élèves, troublés, effrayés, ou simplement trop accaparés à vouloir fuir, réfutaient cette pensée. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était Dumbledore !

Dans un couloir, Ron et Aeson portaient à moitié le corps d'Harry, Hermione se frayant un chemin vers la sortie la plus proche. Ils savaient ce que Voldemort cherchaient, et Harry n'était pas en état de combattre. Il roulait des yeux et haletait. Parfois, il s'écriait qu'il devait y aller, puis il retombait en fièvre, l'esprit comateux. La douleur qui lui fendait le crâne semblait trop difficile à combattre.

La Grande Salle était bondée, et déjà, des Mangemorts se battaient avec des professeurs. Les préfets faisaient fuir les plus jeunes via des passages secrets. McGonagall aboyait des ordres à travers le chaos, tandis que, bien plus imposant, Hagrid lançait une immense table sur un groupe de Mangemorts qui s'apprêtaient à entrer. Ses joues rouges ruisselaient de larmes et sa barbe était pleine de morve, mais la rage qui se lisait sur ses traits était plus que dissuasive.

Dans ce désordre, Hermione indiqua un trou dans le mur, probablement causé par une explosion. Des élèves fuyaient déjà, surtout des élèves de Serpentard qui repoussaient les plus petits pour fuir les premiers. Aeson comprit l'idée et ils s'avancèrent dans la masse, luttant pour arriver à destination.

Ils furent rejoints par Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, et Neville Londubat. Ensemble, ils quittèrent en courant, traînant à moitié Harry derrière eux. Dans le parc, c'était le même vacarme les fidèles de Voldemort poursuivaient ceux qui voulaient fuir, des armures luttaient en vain, des gobelins de pierre protégeaient les élèves des maléfices avant d'exploser, et en haut de la tour d'astronomie, la marque des Tenèbres brillait de son éclat funeste. C'était peut-être terrible, mais Hermione songea que, de cette façon, l'Ordre finirait pas intervenir avec l'aide des Aurors.

Un cri attira son attention. Un jet de lumière rouge passa tout près d'elle et elle eut juste le temps de crier aux autres de se mettre à couvert alors que deux jets verts fusaient vers eux. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange, Drago Malefoy, et Avery. Ils ne cachaient même pas leurs visages, sûrs que désormais, plus personne ne serait en mesure de les arrêter. Si Bellatrix et Avery paraissaient aux anges à l'idée de livrer Harry Potter à leur maître, Drago faisait pâle figure.

Neville et Ginny levèrent à leur tour leur baguette pour utiliser le Charme du Bouclier. Néanmoins, la priorité était de mettre Harry à l'abri, aussi, Ron et Aeson continuèrent de courir en direction de la forêt. Ron lança un regard derrière lui pour voir si Hermione les suivait, mais elle était occupée à riposter aux maléfices de Bellatrix qui riait à gorge déployée en l'abreuvant d'insultes. Il voulut la rejoindre. C'est à cet instant qu'un vent glacial souffla derrière sa nuque.

Tremblant, Ron se retourna peu à peu. A sa grande surprise, et à celle de toutes les personnes présentes, des Détraqueurs venaient d'arriver, avalant avec avidité la joie de Bellatrix et d'Avery. Les amis saisirent cette chance pour fuir à toutes jambes, quelques Détraqueurs sur les talons. Ils firent à peine quelque pas dans la forêt que les centaures manquaient de les renverser. Bien que Firenze ne soit pas avec eux, ils étaient assez en colère contre les Mangemorts pour se décider à laisser filer les adolescents.

Une fois dissimulé derrière un grand chêne, ils prirent enfin le temps de respirer. Harry émit une longue plainte et eut un haut le cœur. Le cœur de Ginny battait la chamade et elle lança à Aeson un regard désespéré. Ce dernier grimaçait en écoutant les rumeurs que Luna avaient saisies dans sa fuite. Dumbledore était mort. Cette nouvelle finit par faire craquer Parvati qui explosa en sanglot contre l'épaule d'un Neville trop abasourdis par les événements qui se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule. Hermione et Ron se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Personne n'osait émettre la moindre supposition, le moindre avis. Au loin, la bataille semblait continuer. Ils avaient l'impression que tant qu'ils se taisaient, ils seraient à l'abri. C'était sans compter les Détraqueurs, créatures qui ne laissaient jamais guère de répit.

Le froid envahit le groupe, la détresse, le malheur. Si Harry n'avait pas donné de cours l'année dernière, jamais Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny ne seraient parvenu à former des Patronus qui, à défaut de chasser les monstres, les repoussèrent pour un temps. Aeson en profita pour lever sa baguette, et lorsqu'il se mettait à lancer des sorts, mieux valait ne pas être son ennemi : une bourrasque violente souffla les Détraqueurs qui hurlèrent leur déception. A nouveau, sur le signal de Ginny, ils quittèrent leur refuge pour se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid. La petite dernière de la famille Weasley espérait qu'ils trouveraient de quoi revigorer Harry. Car, c'était lui, l'Elu, même si personne n'osait le dire.

Ils se déplacèrent le plus vite, le plus silencieusement, et le plus discrètement possible. Ils sursautaient dés qu'une branche craquait sous leurs pieds. Un tremblement de terre les arrêta pour un temps, puis ils reprirent de plus belle, songeant que la bataille devait faire rage. Hermione priait pour que les Aurors soient déjà sur place.

La cabane de Hagrid était en vue. Ils s'apprêtèrent à faire les derniers mètres les séparant de cet abri provisoire lorsque Luna émit un son étranglé. Ils se tournèrent lentement, craignant le pire. L'un de ses bras avait disparu. Elle regarda d'un air étonné son moignon, tandis que de nouveaux filets de sang se dessinaient dans ses chairs, certaines profondes, d'autres non. Puis elle tomba à la renverse.

Neville se précipita vers elle et il fut frappé par un éclair doré. Ses vêtements prirent feu et ses hurlements finirent par avoir raison des espoirs du groupe. Harry se releva soudain, le teint gris, les mains tremblantes, et il fit couler de l'eau de sa baguette sur Neville. Il s'était souvenu du sort d'_Aquamenti_. Revigoré par l'action de leur ami, les autres pointèrent leur baguette vers les Mangemorts qui s'avançaient en souriant. Cependant, Aeson agrippa le bras d'Harry et l'entraîna avec lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Harry tandis qu'un coup d'œil en arrière lui indiqua que Lucius Malefoy lançait une immense flamme en direction de Parvati.

Aeson ne répondit pas et resserra sa prise sur son bras, au point que Harry en eut mal. Harry lutta sans parvenir à quoi que ce soit, car la douleur de sa cicatrice l'avait épuisé. Aeson le plaqua contre le mur de la cabane. Harry voulut se redresser pour aller au secours de ses amis, mais Aeson posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le maintint contre le mur.

-« Aeson ! » cria Harry. « Ils vont se faire tuer si… »

Il se tut. Devant ses yeux, Aeson tirait une longue chaîne d'or de son cou. Depuis le Retourneur de Temps d'Hermione, Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Soudain, l'espoir fou qu'ils puissent retourner dans le passé et empêcher la mort de Dumbledore le rendit euphorique. Il eut presque envie de crier lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un médaillon. C'était une opale avec la lettrine « S » gravée sur le boîtier. Quelque chose d'inquiétant se dégageait de ce pendentif. Harry leva les yeux, la bouche pleine de questions. Aeson le devança :

-« C'est la cause de touts tes problèmes, » dit-il. « Et c'est ce que recherchait Dumbledore. C'est un Horcruxe, Harry, une parcelle de son âme, et c'est grâce à elle que je vis. Néanmoins, j'ai décidé que ce fragment était trop précieux pour être gaspillé de la sorte. »

Certains d'être trahis, Harry rugit en se jetant sur Aeson qui recula de deux pas. Dans son dos, Hermione hurlait sous les coups de l'Endoloris.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps, » dit Aeson, la peur gravée sur le visage.

Soudain, il avala le médaillon. Durant quelques secondes, Harry songea qu'il allait s'étouffer avec, et à sa grande horreur, il en était satisfait. Pourtant, Aeson réussit à faire passer le tout, et un souffle putride emplit les narines d'Harry. Les yeux d'Aeson se révulsèrent. Il tomba à genoux, son corps convulsant. Un vent qui n'avait rien de naturel se mit à tourbillonner autour des deux garçons. Harry se sentit perdre pied, comme souvent lors de ces moments d'absence qu'il avait. Il était terriblement en colère, furieux. Il avait envie de tuer.

Aeson se releva en chancelant, le visage ruisselant de sueur. Il semblait faire preuve d'efforts surhumains. Il sourit avec une extrême compassion en regardant Harry se débattre avec ses propres émotions. Les yeux d'Aeson n'étaient plus dorés. Ils étaient rouges.

-« Même si je n'ai vécu que quelques années, j'ai commis trop de fautes. Pourtant, je me suis vraiment bien amusé cette année, parce que vous étiez là. J'ai perdu une amie. Je n'en perdrais pas plus. »

Il se releva, paraissant enfin maître de lui-même. Le seul détail le trahissant, c'était le mouvement compulsif de ses mains qui s'ouvraient, puis se fermaient comme des serres.

-« Il y a d'autres Horcruxes, Harry, » dit Aeson. « Tu devras les trouver. Je sais que tu en es capable. Le vieux sénile t'a donné tous les indices. »

Il sourit et tourna le dos. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais un jet de lumière passa à côté de sa joue, causant une vive brûlure. Il se jeta sur le côté, roula à terre, et se mit à genoux derrière un gros potiron.

Aeson se battait en duel. Pour la première fois, Harry vit à quel point il était vraiment puissant. Lors de la bataille au ministère, il était aveuglé par la colère, et il était bien trop occupé à poursuivre Bellatrix. Cette fois-ci, il avait juste la bouche ouverte devant l'habilité d'Aeson qui, sans souffler le moindre mot, répliquait à chaque sorts en lançant des maléfices que seuls Hermione connaissait. Il maîtrisait les éléments, s'emparait des sorts qu'on lui lançait, les sublimait, puis les renvoyait. C'était bien plus beau que le feu d'artifice de Coupe du Monde de Quiddich. C'était époustouflant. Face à ce spectacle, les Mangemorts reculaient. Ils avaient raison de le faire : le sang-froid d'Aeson disparaissait. Un sourire cruel commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux rougeoyaient comme ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ron rejoint Harry, supportant le poids mort d'Hermione. Ron rassura Harry elle était juste évanouie, et Ginny était partie chercher de l'aide au château. Ron se faisait du souci pour Luna en revanche. Un peu plus loin, Neville tentait bien de soigner ses blessures, mais il n'était pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de magie.

Un éclair illumina le parc comme si c'eut été en plein jour. Ils plissèrent les yeux, puis un rire sombre résonna. Aeson venait d'abattre un Mangemort.

En écoutant un peu mieux, Harry s'aperçut que les bruits de la bataille avaient diminué. Il espérait vivement que ce n'était pas parce que tout le monde était mort. De fait, ses pires craintes virent le jour lorsqu'une horde de quinze Mangemorts arriva, cernant un homme à la haute stature, le visage osseux, le teint pâle comme la craie, un nez en forme de serpent, et une baguette qui distribuait des sorts mortels. Lord Voldemort venait de trouver sa proie.

Ron gémit en le voyant et il s'enfonça en se plaçant au-dessus du corps inanimé d'Hermione. Malgré sa peur, il était près à se battre pour la protéger. Il n'était pas le seul.

Alors que Lord Voldemort approchait, un regard triomphant vers son homoncule, alors que des Aurors arrivaient en criant à Harry de se mettre aux abris, alors qu'Harry comprenait enfin, les Détraqueurs surgirent.

Tout alla très vite.

Harry forma un Patronus, les Mangemorts se glissèrent derrière leur maître, Voldemort ordonna à ses créatures d'attaquer, et Aeson les attira à lui. Il lança un regard à Harry, en souriant. Ses yeux n'avaient rien de rouges. Harry cria. Un Détraqueur s'était emparé d'Aeson et l'âme de ce dernier se volatilisait.

Puis, tout alla au ralenti.

Harry sombra dans le néant. Il était là, et il y avait aussi Voldemort, ainsi qu'Aeson. Ou plutôt Thaddée. Elle était nue, couverte de sang, ses longs cheveux noirs traînant jusqu'au sol. Voldemort la regarda sans aucune expression avant de se détourner d'elle. Puis Harry aperçut le médaillon que Voldemort ordonnait à Thaddée de garder caché. Il la voyait blessée, tuer, apprendre, et soudain pleurer. Thaddée devint Aeson, et elle pleurait dans un lit d'hôpital en murmurant le nom d'Albertine. Harry vit ses fragments de vie à Poudlard.

Enfin, la ronde des souvenirs s'arrêta. Il ne restait qu'Aeson et lui. Aeson lui sourit faiblement. Son image disparaissait.

-« Merci d'avoir donné un sens à cette vie. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ron était penché au-dessus de lui, effrayé. Il se redressa brusquement et regarda autour de lui Aeson était couché par terre. Voldemort terminait de hurler de rage. Les Aurors répliquaient face aux Mangemorts. Harry vit Lupin et Tonks. D'un air hagard, il regarda Ron qui semblait médusé, le visage crispé par la douleur et la colère.

Aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, la bataille de Poudlard prit fin.

Harry se releva, sa baguette étendue par terre. Il vit Rogue parmi les Mangemorts, ainsi que Malefoy. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'il les avait soupçonné, et qu'il devrait être en colère. Un sentiment de vide déchirant l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Harry échappa à la mort grâce à Hermione, revenue à elle, et à Maugrey. Hermione tira Harry par la manche, et le maléfice passa à côté de son épaule droite. Maugrey lança une riposte en direction du fautif, Lucius Malefoy. Voldemort portait désormais la poupée sans âme qu'était Aeson dans ses bras, et il se volatilisa par les airs, brume immonde qui se disperse. Ses fidèles s'en allèrent en courant, les Aurors continuant de les poursuivre, aidés de professeurs. Avec un détachement lointain, Harry eut envie de rire en voyant le professeur Chourave lancé ce qui semblait être des écorces pleine de pus.

Hermione, revenue à elle, rassura Ron. A la place, elle regarda Harry.

-« Ca va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry les regarda. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'était vraiment clair maintenant. Ron et Hermione s'aimaient. C'était gênant et beau à la fois. Il était heureux qu'Hermione semble aller bien. Oui, il était heureux.

-« Aeson est mort. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ron ouvrit la bouche. Harry lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela. En même temps, c'était vrai. Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers le reste du groupe.

Madame Pomfresh s'occupait de Luna, aidée de près par Neville qui paraissait déjà aller mieux. Monsieur et madame Weasley accouraient en direction de leur fils, Ginny sur leurs talons. Le professeur Flitwick était penché près de Parvati. Hagrid accourrait vers sa cabane, lieu de tout ce tapage.

Ron émit un son étranglé. Hermione venait de se jeter dans ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots, le serrant un peu trop fort. Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il se retourna pour voir le visage familier de Lupin. Il semblait avoir encore vieillis, et ses traits étaient tirés.

-« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête par la négative. Il regarda les autres élèves qui commençaient à sortir du château.

-« Tant mieux, » dit Lupin en suivant son regard. « On ne peut pas en dire autant pour tout le monde. »

Il se tut, le visage grave. Il pensait en effet à Dumbledore et aux corps d'élèves qu'il avait été obligé d'enjamber. Il y avait aussi de nombreux blessés, autant parmi les enfants que parmi les adultes. Malgré tout, il était heureux de savoir Harry en vie, bien que celui-ci semble un peu perdu.

En réalité, Harry se sentait enfin lui-même, libre, conscient de chaque secondes. Il se souvenait des paroles énigmatiques d'Aeson. Il tentait d'assembler les pièces de ce puzzle géant qui paraissait enfin à sa portée. Néanmoins, le vide qui emplissait son cœur gagnait ses pensées. Il aimait ne pas penser. Pas maintenant.

Les Weasley arrivèrent enfin et prirent leur fils dans leurs bras. Hagrid les rejoint aussi, posant une immense main sur la tête d'Harry. Hagrid avait recommencé à pleurer.

-« Mauvaise journée, hein ? » dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Harry acquiesça. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Voldemort était venu jusqu'ici, mais ce n'était pas pour Harry. Il était venu pour reprendre son Horcruxe qu'il savait en danger. Il avait tué trop de gens sur son passage. Encore. Il continuerait de tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il meure à son tour. Harry serra les poings.

-« Il faut l'arrêter, » dit-il alors d'une voix grave.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui. Un éclat familier qu'on n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps brillait dans ses yeux.

-« On va l'arrêter. »

La journée était finie.

Ils retournèrent tous lentement vers le château, se soutenant les uns les autres.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in « Predestination »…<strong>


	12. Predestination

**C'est est la fin ! YATTA !**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie dans ce pénible cycle 2. Merci à ceux qui liront. Et un câlin à ceux qui ont posté des reviews ! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour un free talk !**

* * *

><p><span>12 : Predestination (Fairy Tail)<span>

La cérémonie de l'enterrement de Dumbledore s'achevait. Harry, Ron, et Hermione assistaient de loin à ce mélange d'hypocrisie et de larmes. Les membres du ministère et du Magenmot étaient présents eux aussi. Ils paraissaient affectés moins par la mort de Dumbledore que par les ennuis qui allaient bientôt s'emparer du pays. Sans Dumbledore, qui allait pouvoir se dresser face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Le groupe des trois amis le savait pour sa part. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient les seuls à être au courant pour les Horcruxes. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir affronter seuls cette guerre. Harry secoua la tête tandis que le dernier son de trompette montait et que le cercueil se refermait, marbre blanc trop brillant dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ils s'éloignèrent lentement parce que déjà, la foule se dispersait.

Hermione et Ron se tenaient la main timidement, tout en serrant avec fermeté. Harry, les mains dans les poches, avançait en tête. Il fut très vite rejoint par Ginny. Elle souriait et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

-« Je viens de l'infirmerie ! » dit-elle. « Luna et Neville vont beaucoup mieux ! Ils pourront bientôt sortir ! Pour Bill, et bien il faudra demander à Fleurk… »

-« Et le bras de Luna ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Madame Pomfresh à réussis à le lui remettre, » dit-elle avec confiance. « Elle devrait peut-être avoir du mal à le bouger comme avant, mais c'est mieux que rien. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Savoir que deux de ses amis s'en étaient sortis lui faisait plaisir, mais cela ravivait la blessure de sa perte. Ginny poussa son frère qui lâcha la main d'Hermione et elle lui prit le bras. Elles éprouvaient toutes les deux le même sentiment.

Un homme appela Harry. Il s'agissait du ministre de la Magie, Scrimgeour, qui souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui. Harry et lui marchèrent un peu à l'écart des autres qui attendaient leur ami. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci revint, la mine féroce.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait demanda Hermione ? »

-« Que je fasse de la publicité pour le Minsitère, maintenant que je sui à nouveau L'Elu, » cracha Harry. « Vu le boulot qu'ils font, je lui ai dit d'aller demander à son amie Dolores Ombrage ! »

Il faisait beau dehors, magnifique même. Les quatre compagnons allèrent s'asseoir sous un arbre, à l'ombre. La foule quittait peu à peu l'enceinte du parc. Certains lançaient des regards curieux vers eux, mais Harry les ignora. Il y avait des choses dont ils devaient parler.

Ils attendirent patiemment qu'il ne reste plus que des groupes épars comme le leur. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie qu'on les entende ou qu'on vienne les interroger. Ils n'avaient plus la force de répondre de toute façon.

-« Il me manque, » dit tout doucement Ginny.

Ils comprirent tous qu'elle parlait d'Aeson. Il était temps de réfléchir à nouveau sur les événements passés.

-« Moi aussi, » répondit Hermione en lui serrant la main.

-« On ne le connaissait pas de puis longtemps, et c'était un sacré bougre, mais c'est vrai que ça fait un vide, » dit Ron avec un sourire que démentaient ses yeux tristes.

Harry soupira. Il leur avait déjà dit tout la veille, mais il restait des zones d'ombres qu'il souhaitait éclaircir.

-« Aeson portait un Horcruxe, » dit-il en remettant aux trois autres les pieds sur terre. « Le même médaillon que Dumbledore tenait dans sa main quand on l'a retrouvé. »

-« Oui, mais celui de Dumbledore était un faux d'après le mot qu'il contenait. »

-« Qui peut bien être ce R.A.B ? » demanda Ron.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais il sera intéressant de le découvrir, » répondit Hermione qui se creusait les méninges depuis cette trouvaille pour découvrir l'identité du faussaire.

-« Attendez, » les interrompit Ginny. « Vous voulez dire que l'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui était celle d'Aeson ? »

Un silence frappé d'horreur s'éternisa pour un temps. Harry secoua soudain la tête.

-« Non, » dit-il. « La nuit au ministère, il y a un an, Voldemort a dit que pour créer son homoncule, il avait utilisé son propre sang, le corps d'un enfant, et l'âme de l'un de ses Mangemorts. Puis il ajouté qu'il avait échoué parce que l'âme du Mangemort avait été rejetée par l'homuncule. »

-« Mais Aeson t'a dit que cette âme lui était nécessaire pour vivre », dit Hermione. « Et il l'a avalé. »

Ils échangèrent des regards en essayant de comprendre le sens de ces actes. Finalement, Ron dit :

-« Je n'y comprends rien. »

Il venait de résumer la pensée générale. Harry avait beau se torturer, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'Aeson avait fait cette nuit-là. Il était mort, certes, et clairement, le Horcruxe avait été détruit. Il émit alors tout haut l'hypothèse selon laquelle l'âme de Voldemort serait devenue celle d'Aeson au moment où celui-ci l'aurait avalée.

-« Ca n'explique pas la raison de sa mort, » dit Hermione en refoulant les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux en parlant de son ami. « Les Détraqueurs ne tuent pas leurs victimes. »

-« Ils mangent leurs âmes, » l'interrompit Harry. « Je le sais. Or, chez Aeson, le Horcruxe lui permettait de vivre. Sans lui, il est probablement mort. »

-« Et s'il n'était pas mort ? » hasarda Ginny.

Cette hypothèse glaça le sang des trois compères. Ils n'osaient imaginer ce que ferait Voldemort à Aeson après sa trahison.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un Horcruxe de moins, » dit résolument Harry.

-« En comptant le journal et la bague, ça en fait trois de moins, » dit Hermione. « Il en reste encore quatre. »

-« Par où commençons-nous ? » demanda Ron.

Harry se tourna si vite qu'il manqua de se tordre le cou.

-« Je croyaus que vous aviez compris, » dit-il. « J'y vais seul. »

-« Mais bien sûr, » dit Hermione.

-« Vous avez vu ce qui était arrivé à Cédric, à Dumbledore, à Aeson ! » s'exclama Harry en se relevant brusquement. « Ils sont morts ! Et c'est ce que nous risquons tous en nous lançant dans cette chasse aux Horcruxes ! »

-« Oh, on a déjà faillis mourir, » dit Ron en souriant. « Rien qu'ici, dans la forêt. »

Il pensait bien entendu à la fois où lui et Harry s'étaient retrouvés poursuivis par Aragog et sa petite tribu. Harry secoua la tête.

-« Ce n'est pas pareil… »

-« On a déjà passé le point de non retour, » dit Hermione en échangeant un regard avec Ron. « On vient avec toi. »

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à les en empêcher. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué par tout ce qui les attendait.

-« Sauf toi, Ginny, » ajouta Ron.

-« Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? » s'énerva la jeune fille.

-« Parce que sinon, maman me tuerait. »

Après une brève discussion, Ginny baissa les bras face à leurs menaces et mises en garde. Du moins, en apparence.

-« Dans ce cas, notre prochaine étape sera Godric's Hollow, » dit Hermione en se levant à son tour.

-« Comment… ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

-« Je savais que tu mourrais d'envie d'y aller. »

Il sourit à son tour. Tout compte fait, il serait heureux d'avoir ses amis à ses côtés.

-« Ouaip, mais avant, il faudra aller au Terrier, » dit Ron.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

-« Le mariage ! Vous avez oublié ? »

Bill et Fleur allaient se marier. Oui, Harry avait complètement oublié. D'ailleurs, l'idée d'un mariage dans ce temps de chaos le laissait perplexe. C'était à la fois magnifique et inconsidéré. Pourtant, son sourire s'élargit.

Ron et Ginny se levèrent à leur tour, se poussant pour se déséquilibrer. Ils se regardèrent avec attention, tous, leur petit groupe soudé prêt à partir dés maintenant sur le front. La cicatrice d'Harry le picota si légèrement qu'il ne s'en aperçut même pas.

Bien loin de cette ambiance à la fois mélancolique et joyeuse, un véritable triomphe célèbre Severus Rogue, l'homme qui a tué Albu Dumbledore. Au siège même du ministère, des Mangemorts se serrent les mains avec des sourires à peine voilés tandis que les autres employés s'inquiètent de l'avenir de l'école. Au château des Malefoy, Voldemort et ses partisans sont réunis, un verre de vin posé sur une table de marbre luxueusement décoré. Le long serpent Nagini est en train de digérer Cornélius Fudge au pied de son maître. Au centre de leur cercle, le corps sans vie d'Aeson Houvil se vide de son sang. Ce même sang qui remplit le verre du Dark Lord.

-« Voyons Severus, » dit cette voix aigue. « Tu es sûr de ne pas désirer de récompense ? »

-« Non. J'ai servis mon Maître, j'ai accompli la tâche que l'on m'avait confié, c'est tout. »

-« En réalité, » répond Voldemort. « Elle était destinée au rejeton des Malefoy, mais puisqu'il a lamentablement échoué… »

-« Ce n'est pas sa faute ! »

Une ombre sortit de la cheminée qui brûlait. Elle tendit une main noire dont les os blanc contrastaient avec délice aux yeux des Mangemorts. L'ombre parlait d'une voix aigue.

-« C'est de la faute de Potter et du traître ! C'est leur faute ! »

Voldemort s'approcha, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres. Ses longs doigts blafards effleurèrent la main de l'ombre qui se recroquevilla dans les flammes.

-« Narcissa, » dit-il d'un ton suave. « Tu défends vraiment bien la cause de ton fils. Si bien que c'est toi qui es punie alors qu'il est assis à notre table. »

Voldemort tourna ses yeux rouges vers le groupe où Drago Malefoy, le visage humide de larmes, les dents claquantes de peur, regardaient avec terreur ses genoux tremblants.

-« Néanmoins, tu n'as pas tord, Potter a encore gâché quelque peu mes plans, et oui, j'avoue que j'ai commis une erreur en laissant ma création libre d'agir. »

Il regarda alors le corps d'Aeson, un regard pensif sur le visage.

-« Néanmoins, ce corps pourrait m'être utile… Caïus ! Sylvine ! »

Deux Mangemorts se dépêchèrent de se lever. Ils portaient toujours leurs cagoules noires. D'autres Mangemorts les observaient avec curiosité c'étaient de nouvelles recrues, bien gardées par le mage noir. Ils se penchèrent bien bas, jusqu'au sol presque, avant de proposer leurs services.

-« Vous allez emmener le corps de ma chose, » dit-il. « Loin, aux abris, et vous veillerez à ce que personne ne sache l'endroit où cela se trouve. Prenez le temps qu'il faudra, mais faites le bien. Le corps ne pourrira pas si je laisse quelques gouttes de mon sang à l'intérieur. »

D'un geste vif, le mage noir libéra la carcasse et les blessures aux couteaux se refermèrent. Les deux Mangemorts se dépêchèrent de prendre le corps, de saluer, et de l'emmener avec eux. Curieuse, Bellatrix suivit du regard le mouvement des deux autres.

-« Que comptez-vous en faire, Maître ? » demanda-t-elle.

Voldemort sourit et cela suffit à effrayer toute l'assistance.

-« Ca, ce sont mes affaires, » dit-il simplement.

Puis, le banquet arriva avec des mets somptueux et délicieux. En son fort intérieur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres cogitait à son avenir et au chemin tout tracé qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à éliminer Harry Potter. Il se surprit à rire. Avec ce satané gamin, deux précautions valaient toujours mieux qu'une.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DU CYCLE 2.<strong>

**A suivre dans : _THE LAST WEAPON – The Venemous Soul_**

* * *

><p><strong>Et tadaaaaaam!<strong>

**C'est fini! Petit bonus de fin: aller voir ma galerie deviantart pour découvrir l'apparence d'Aeson! (les liens sont sur mon profil)**

**Pfouaaa, ce cycle aura été long ! Autant le premier cycle est inutile, autant j'ai préféré l'écrire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que la sixième année d'Harry est vouée à être nulle avec moi. XD**

**Bref, n'en parlons plus !**

**Pour le troisième cycle, le premier chapitre est écrit depuis bien longtemps, mais je ne posterais rien tant que je n'aurais pas fini d'autres fanfic que j'ai en cours et qu'il faut (IL FAUT) que je finisse. Sinon je vais finir par me pendre. Ugh…**

**On se retrouve donc pour le prochain, qui, je pense, sera l'apogée. Ben oui, j'ai écrit deux cycles juste pour en arriver au troisième… XD**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu, poster des reviews, ou d'avoir juste cliqué sur les boutons !**


End file.
